The Women of Smallville
by phoenixnz
Summary: The girls of Smallville grow up adopted by the Kents in 1860s Kansas. Their lives become entertwined with the Luthors and their friends. A Clois reworking of Little Women
1. Christmas

Lana Lang sighed as she stared out the farmhouse window into the snow and slush on the ground. Her long, dark hair fell around her shoulders. She had forgotten to pin it up again.

"Oh, it just isn't fair," she complained bitterly. "You can't have Christmas without presents."

Lois put an arm around her adopted sister.

"Lana, you know that Uncle Jonathan is off fighting the war and Aunt Martha just didn't have the money for presents this year. We've no hands to work the farm, so she was unable to earn enough to pay for them."

"Except us," Lois' cousin Chloe answered, coming in from where ever she'd been, followed by Lois' sister Lucy. "And I've just finished the milking. Where is Aunt Martha anyway?"

"I think she went over to the Baker's place," Lois told her. "Alicia's mother is unwell."

"Poor Alicia. First losing her father in the war and now her mother is sick. Will it never end," Lana sighed.

"You know what Aunt Martha says," Chloe answered.

"God doesn't give us burdens He doesn't believe we can carry," Lana quoted. "Or something like that. I just wish the war would end so Uncle Jonathan could come home. Aunt Martha's so much happier when he's here."

"We all are," Lois told her. "Come on. Come play something. That might cheer us all up."

Lana let herself be led over to the piano. It was ancient and the ivory keys were yellowed with age. As she pressed down on the key it sounded out of tune. But like everything else, there was no money to get it repaired. Everything Martha had went back into the farm.

The winter had been the harshest of all winters thus far. The harvest that summer had been poor and very little had been put in storage for the winter. The ground was hard from the snow, which had been falling since early December. Even the animals were feeling the bitter cold.

Lana began to play a cheerful tune which belied the fears they were all feeling. The war between the northern states and the southern states had been difficult for all of them, but more so especially for Martha, whose husband Jonathan had been sent to lead a regiment.

The Kents had no children of their own, but Lana had lost her parents at age three, after a deadly meteor shower. Her aunt Nell had been stricken with tuberculosis when she was five, and the couple, who had been their closest neighbours, had gladly taken the young girl in and adopted her.

Lana was fifteen now, and she had lived with the farming couple for ten years.

The eldest was Lois, at sixteen. Her mother, Ella, had died when Lois was six, from the same condition which had killed Nell. Her sister, Lucy, was now fourteen. Lois' father, Sam, had fought in the war in Mexico. He'd been gravely injured, losing a leg. He'd caught an infection in his amputated limb, which had eventually spread, causing septicaemia, and he'd died not long after Ella.

The Kents had met Sam Lane when they'd been asked to supply some of their harvest to Fort Ryan, twenty miles away. Although he'd been officially retired, Sam had continued to act in an advisory capacity to the army. He and Jonathan had become friendly over the short time the two men knew each other.

Chloe, also fifteen, had been the last addition to the household. Her mother had supposedly abandoned the family, although there were rumours that her mother was in some kind of asylum for the insane. They were careful not to use that term, especially around Chloe, who became most upset at the mere mention of her mother. Her father, Gabe Sullivan, had tearfully begged the Kents to take Chloe in as he could not raise his daughter alone.

Despite the poverty, the girls were happy and loved by the couple. They wanted for little. And they loved the little mid-western town. Unlike other towns in the state, Smallville was quiet with fewer skirmishes from the local Native American tribes. Lois had heard there was a small Kawatche tribe which lived near the town but they kept to themselves and never bothered any of the settlers.

Lucy leaned over the piano and sighed.

"It just isn't fair," she said.

"What isn't?" Lois asked.

"Uncle Jonathan's off fighting a war that I don't even understand, and we're left with nothing."

"We are not destitute yet," Lois chided her gently. "We still have the farm. And Aunt Martha."

"I know," her sister said mournfully.

"Things could be worse," Chloe said, sliding an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "We could all be orphaned with no place to come home to."

"Or we could be like those Luthors," Lana said, lifting her fingers from the piano keys to look blithely upon her adopted sisters.

Lois frowned at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I saw them in town today. The two boys. Well, Alexander isn't a boy, he's a man. All of twenty-two. And there's Clark. He's our age, I think. But from what I hear they've been raised among artists and vagabonds in Europe."

"Vagabonds?" Lois chuckled. "Lana, where ever do you get these ideas? From what I hear, their mother was a musician. Hardly a vagabond."

"But don't you think it's rather strange that Lillian Luthor took her sons to Europe without their father?" Chloe asked.

"Now, Chloe, we are young ladies, and we do not indulge in gossip."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at her.

"But isn't it true?"

"I have no idea," Lois told her cousin. "And I hardly think it is a matter for speculation. Besides, I hear they are now living in the mansion on the other side of town with their father."

"Clark is so handsome," Lana said dreamily. "Black hair, like the colour of Lucy's ribbon."

Lucy touched the ebony satin ribbon in her hair self-consciously.

"I heard Alexander was bald," Chloe commented. "I wonder how that came to be."

"Perhaps some ailment when he was a child," Lana said.

"Girls, I dislike all this talk. It isn't refined," Lois said, waving her hands. It seemed incongruous with the rough and tumble Lois they all knew her to be. But then Lois took her duties as the one in charge while Martha was away very seriously. "Aunt Martha will be home any moment, I imagine, so we must prepare dinner." She clapped her hands. "Hurry girls."

Grumbling, the three younger girls set about their chores.

Clark Luthor sighed as he looked in the mirror and attempted once again to adjust his cravat.

"Clark," Lex said, his bald head peeking around the doorway. "Hurry up or we'll be late for church."

"I really don't see why we need to," Clark grumbled.

"It's Christmas Eve," his brother reminded him. "And we go to respect Mother's wishes. Just be thankful Father isn't coming along."

Clark rolled his eyes. He would much rather be working on his writing than be forced into sitting for hours in a gloomy church. Lex came in.

"Here. You never seem to get this straight," he said, taking the cravat and adjusting it.

"We didn't have to wear these in Marseilles," Clark told his brother.

"Well, we are living in Kansas, now, not Marseilles. You would do well to remember that."

Clark sighed again. He missed his mother. She had died a year earlier after a long illness and their father had forced them to return to America. He knew little of what had transpired between his parents to cause his mother to run away, taking her two boys with her, but he knew it had been unpleasant. Lionel was decidedly surly, and in many ways a frightening bear of a man.

"Edouardo is bringing the carriage around," Lex told him. "Come along, Clark. We must make a good impression on the community."

Clark followed his brother out into the great hall of the mansion. The stately home was cold and draughty and he much preferred the modest cottage his mother had lived in. He had already heard talk in the town that the mansion was haunted. Of course, he did not believe that, but he wondered if people spread those stories because of who they were. Especially about Lionel.

He wasn't sure if his brother knew that he had already heard the stories. Just before the Civil War began, less than a year ago, there had been murmurings that Lionel had been part of a pro-slavery movement, and one of those with interest in ensuring Kansas remained a slave state. There had even been rumours that he had been involved with a pro-slavery group fighting in a proxy war against abolitionists during the days of Bleeding Kansas.

There were no slaves on the Luthor property now. Lionel was nothing, if not prudent, and he recognised the advantages of co-operation with the current political climate. Lex had even observed on occasion in the past year that Lionel had ambitions to seek nomination for a seat in the state senate.

Further violence had broken out following the declaration of war in April, but fortunately for the settlers in the Smallville community, none of that violence reached this far west of the border between Kansas and Missouri, which was still a slave state.

Clark settled back in the carriage, looking out the window at the bleak streets.

"What is it, Clark?"

"Nothing," he said. "I hate this place."

"I'm afraid we have little choice in the matter, Clark."

"You could get away. At least."

"Leaving you to our father? You know very well that I would never leave you behind, brother."

Lex had already talked about joining the army to fight in the war, but he had promised Clark he would ensure that West Point Academy would take him in, rather than leave him alone with Lionel.

Clark turned back to the window, watching as four young women walked sedately along the streets, accompanied by an older woman with red hair. There was a girl with long dark hair, dressed in a long maroon gown. It was plain, but she had a lovely complexion which was brightened by the colour of her dress.

The carriage was brought to a halt with a sudden jolt. Lex flung open the door, letting in the frosty air.

"Come along, Clark," he said.

Clark followed his brother reluctantly, stepping carefully down from the carriage. He had spent a little time in town the day before, wandering the streets, but had found nothing of interest. The people in town, however, had shown quite some interest in him.

That was plainly evident in the stares he received from those ascending the steps into the church for the Christmas Eve service. Clark thought he saw a girl he'd met the day before. A pretty, dark-haired girl, about his age. But while she was pretty, there was a taller girl behind her who caught his attention. It was the girl in the maroon dress.

Clark did not want to be caught staring, but she was truly a very beautiful girl and he was mesmerised. As for the girl, she began to blush prettily as she noticed his stare. Abashed, Clark looked away.

"Come girls," the redhead told the group. "Let's find a seat."

"Clark." Lex caught him by the elbow. "We should sit down."

Church dragged on but Clark barely noticed it. His gaze sought the girl out and found her a couple of rows ahead of him. While he tried to pay attention to the sermon, he could not help but stare at the girl's back.

"Clark," Lex whispered. "You're staring. It's impolite."

"Sorry Lex," he whispered back. "I just ... who are the girls who came in with us?"

"I didn't notice. Pay attention to the service."

With a low groan, Clark sat back and tried to follow along with his bible. But he kept thinking about the girl in front of him. He would love to know her name, he thought.

It was a relief when the service was finally over and they slowly made their way past the reverend. But to his disappointment the girl was gone.

"Who is the young lady with the woman with red hair?" he asked the reverend. He ignored Lex's frown.

"I am sorry, Mr Luthor," the reverend said. "But to which young lady were you referring?"

"Uh, she's about this tall," he said, holding his hand at throat level, "dark hair, red dress, very lovely. About my age?"

"You are perhaps referring to Lois Lane. She is the adopted daughter of Martha and Jonathan Kent. One of our finest residents."

"Oh. I did not see a man with them," Clark hinted.

"Jonathan is away fighting in the war," the reverend told him. "Have a good evening, Mr Luthor."

"Thank you, reverend. Merry Christmas."

"And to you, my son."

They returned to the mansion to find their father waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" the elder Luthor glowered.

"Church, Father."

"I see." But it was fairly clear he was not happy with this.

"Father, it was our mother's wish that we continue to attend church."

"Well, you are my sons and I pay little attention to such frivolities. Your mother is gone. You would be best to remember that."

"Yes, sir. But ..." Lex began.

"Never mind that." Lionel turned and looked at the servants coming in behind him, carrying a large crate. "Unpack that in the drawing room," he told them.

"Father?" Lex asked with a frown.

"It's time the two of you were introduced to the rest of society. I am having some things brought down from the Metropolis house. New Year's Eve you will both be hosting a gathering."

"And who is being invited to this little 'gathering'?" Lex asked.

"Well, of course, young Oliver Queen will be attending, as will Bruce Wayne."

Of course, Clark thought. Both were heirs to vast fortunes and had considerable influence in their own social circles. Given Lionel's political ambitions, he needed backing from some powerful people.

"I have already had my servants invite a small selection from the town," Lionel told them, turning away from his sons.

He hesitated, appearing to have thought of something.

"Oh, and Lex, you will resume Clark's education immediately following the holidays. I expect Clark to be prepared for college."

"But that is almost three years away, Father," Clark protested.

"Be that as it may, Clark, you will be going to college. I have already assured a place for you at Harvard."

"Father," Lex called as Lionel began to ascend the stairs. "I rather expected to enter the army to fight in the war."

Lionel chortled. "Nonsense, son. What use is being a man of means if he cannot employ them to ensure his sons do not have to risk their lives pursuing such folly? You will act as Clark's tutor and when he enters Harvard, you will join me in the business. And I suggest, gentlemen, that you both retire for the evening. Good night."

"Good night, Father," they called.

Clark looked at his brother and sighed. They'd been much happier before Lionel had sent for them to return from Marseilles. Now it seemed their father had their lives all mapped out for them.


	2. New Year's Eve Preparations

Chapter Two: New Year's Eve Preparations

Lucy was giggling as they entered the farmhouse.

"Did you see him? He kept staring at Lois the whole time."

Lois shook the snow off her boots and frowned at her sister.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Mr tall, dark and sooo handsome!"

"He was sitting two rows behind us," Chloe told her cousin. "With the bald man."

"That was Alexander Luthor," Lana said. "The bald one, I mean. The other one is his brother, Clark."

The three younger girls began giggling again, until Martha came in with some wood for the fire.

"Now I will not have my girls being silly over boys," she said.

"But did you see them, Aunt Martha?" Lana said. "Alexander is very good-looking don't you think?"

"Lana, you are much too young to be thinking about boys," Lois admonished her.

"Alexander is a young man," Martha pointed out. "No more silliness, please, girls." She smiled to show she wasn't scolding them. "Chloe, dear, why don't you set the table?"

"Yes Aunt Martha."

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting by the fire. Lana played Christmas songs on the piano while the two younger girls sat reading together. Lois helped Martha with the mending.

Toward evening, there was a knock on the door. Lois went to answer it, surprised to find old Ben Hubbard, their neighbour.

"Mr Hubbard," she said, with a little curtsey. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, now, young Lois, aren't you turning into a fine young woman. Is Mrs Kent at home?"

"Yes sir," Lois said, leading the way into the parlour. "Aunt Martha, Mr Hubbard is here to see you."

Martha put down her knitting and smiled. "Mr Hubbard? What brings you to our home on this Christmas Eve?"

Ben took a folded letter from the pocket of his coat.

"This was left at my farm by mistake," he said.

Frowning, Martha took the letter and opened it.

"Oh. I see it is an invitation for me and my girls to attend the Luthors' New Years Eve gathering. Thank you, Mr Hubbard."

As soon as the old farmer was gone, the girls gathered around the redhead, desperate to see the letter.

"Oh, please say we can go," Lucy begged.

"Now girls," Martha began. "We don't even know the Luthor boys."

"But this is the best way to get to know them," Lana insisted.

Martha still looked doubtful, but the pleading looks from all three younger girls soon won her over. Lois was the only one who remained silent, biting her lip.

Candles were lit and the girls were off upstairs to bed. Martha tapped Lois on the arm in a message to join her in the parlour.

"You seem uncertain, Lois," she said. "Do you not wish to accept the Luthors' invitation?"

"Aunt Martha, you know I am not a social butterfly, unlike Lucy. But I will go. If only to keep watch over the others."

"What was your impression of those young men?"

"I barely know them, Aunt Martha. It is too soon for me to give my impression."

"Yet Lana seems very taken with the older brother. And from what I saw at church today, young Clark seems very taken with you."

"Be that as it may, Aunt Martha, I hardly think I am of age to be considering marriage."

Martha laughed slightly.

"My dear, whatever makes you think we were talking about marriage? I believe we were talking of making an acquaintance."

Lois blushed. "I didn't mean ..."

"Of course you didn't dear. Now," she said, handing Lois a candle, "off to bed with you. And try not to stay up too late."

"I won't," Lois smiled, taking the candle and giving Martha a kiss goodnight. Holding her hand to guard the flame from the breeze of her movements, she ascended the stairs.

Once in the bedroom she shared with Chloe, she sat at her desk in her little nook and wrote in her journal.

_I met Alexander and Clark Luthor today. Although our acquaintance was all too brief. While I do not hold with gossip, there are those who say the brothers were raised by their mother among the artistic community in France, and I do wonder what ailment caused their mother to leave our shores for those of Marseilles. I hear their father is quite the tyrant._

_Lucy says Clark is quite handsome and I must confess, from what I did see of him, he cuts quite the dashing figure. Hair as black as ebony, and eyes as green as the ocean. However, I doubt very much that Clark is as taken with me as Martha believes he is. After all, what would a boy with his means want with a poor orphaned daughter of a soldier?_

Lois fell asleep dreaming of black hair and green eyes.

The following days were filled with visits to the neighbours. Martha may be a poor farmer's wife, but she cared for the people in her community, doing what she could to alleviate the problems of ill health, and the loneliness of the war widows – those who had lost husbands and fathers in the seemingly never-ending war, and those whose men were still fighting.

The girls often accompanied her on these visits, glad, at least, to be of some use. The younger girls played games with the children, while Lois, despite her rambunctious nature, remained to quietly chat in the parlours of each lady's home.

As they were returning home the afternoon of New Year's Eve, Martha looked at her.

"You seem rather melancholy these days, Lois. Is there something amiss?"

"No. I mean, I'm happy here, but I cannot help but feel how difficult it is for everyone. With the war and the men off fighting."

"These times are sent to try us, Lois," Martha sighed. "The best anyone can hope for is a swift end to the fighting. In the meantime we must ... endure."

But that was all they had been doing. Since Lois had lost her parents, all she had done was endure. She loved Martha and Jonathan and couldn't have asked for better people to adopt her. But was it wrong to want some happiness for herself?

The girls set about making themselves ready for the visit to the Luthor mansion. The wagon had been hitched up to the old horse. The Luthor estate was barely three miles from the Kent farm, but the girls were loath to walk those miles dressed in their finery.

Lois had decided to wear the same gown she wore for church. It was, after all, her Sunday best, even if it did look a little worse for wear. She had a habit of standing much too close to the fire and she had scorched the back of the gown. Not too much that it couldn't be covered up, but enough for one to take notice.

Chloe had dressed in a gown of forest green, which brought out the colour of her eyes. Her long blonde hair was done up with a green satin ribbon that seemed a little tattered. Much of what they wore every day came from the rag bag, and this was no exception. There was little money to splurge on finery and the girls made do on a daily basis, mending their clothes until they could not be mended anymore.

Lana had chosen to wear a cream taffeta, which looked a little too dressy for the occasion, but it was all she had. It had been given to her by Martha's father, who considered Lana to be his favourite among the girls. He and Jonathan had never really gotten along and Jonathan had resented the attention paid to Lana by her adoptive grandfather, saying all the girls deserved to be spoiled.

Lois had loved the older man for that, but she cared little for the whims of the old man. Martha and Jonathan gave each of the girls equal love and attention and she never wanted for anything in that area. She only wished she could give them as much as she had received.

Lucy came down the stairs wearing an old dress of Lois'. Lana looked at her in dismay.

"Lucy, you cannot wear that. It's ... it's far too old."

Lucy looked down at the dark pink dress.

"Well, I like it. Besides, everyone knows that you'll be the centre of attention at this thing, so who cares what I wear?"

"Lucy, don't say that," Chloe protested.

"We both know I'll never be as pretty as Lana, or as smart as you, Chloe. And I'll never be as much of a lady as Lois."

Lois smiled at that. She might be the oldest, but she was far from being a lady. There were times when she was too loud and often said things without thinking. But Lucy looked up to her and she did her best to ensure that Lucy would grow up happy and healthy. Even at the expense of her own happiness. She'd made a promise to her father long ago that she would always look out for her sister; take care of those she loved. And she was keeping that promise.


	3. The Gathering

Chapter Three: The Gathering

Clark sighed as he walked down the stairs to the drawing room. He hated the idea of this gathering. He much preferred to sit quietly in the corner and read a book, or work on his writing, than flirt and dance with young women who did nothing but fawn over him. But he'd promised his brother he would at least look as if he was making an effort, if only to please his father.

He still feared his father. His mother had never talked about the times in Metropolis when Clark had been small. But she had not discouraged Clark in his shyness. He supposed much of it had to do with his unusual abilities. His mother had never spoken of it, but he knew he was different from Lex, and not just because of his adoption.

He had been with his mother in a street in Marseilles on the way to the market. A horse had suddenly become spooked and had tipped over a carriage, breaking its harness and running off. Without thinking, Clark had gone after the horse and stopped it, despite being only five and not even half the height of the horse.

His mother had scolded him afterward, telling him he needed to take care that others did not see him perform these miracles. The people who had witnessed the incident that afternoon had exclaimed over it but while there had been whispers they had soon moved on. Clark had learned very quickly that some people feared what they did not understand.

Since coming to Smallville, Lex had told him not to use his abilities. They were both afraid of what Lionel might do if he knew the full extent of Clark's powers.

He straightened his cravat, grimacing at the thought of having to wear the thing, and made sure his white gloves were fresh and clean. He was certain they would not be by the end of the evening.

Lex looked up from where he'd been talking with two young men, as Clark entered the room. Clark studied the two men. Both were Lex's age or perhaps older. One was blonde and about as tall as Clark, with a thinner frame, and the other was only slightly taller than Lex, with dark brown hair and a solid frame.

"Clark," Lex smiled. "You're just in time. I'd like you to meet Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne."

Clark nodded, reaching out a hand politely. Oliver transferred the glass in his hand, which looked to Clark to be filled with his father's Port, and shook hands just as politely. Bruce did the same.

"I hear your father has already bought you a place at Harvard," Bruce said.

Clark groaned. "I would rather not discuss college, if you don't mind."

"Merely making an observation," Bruce said mildly.

"Clark still has another three years to think about college," Lex answered. "And anything may happen in that time."

Clark glanced at his brother, but Lex didn't return the look. He turned back to Oliver.

"I'm surprised you haven't enlisted," he said.

"Well, they tried, but since there is no one to take over the running of the estate for me, I refused."

"And having a senator in your pocket doesn't hurt either," Bruce commented.

Clark had the impression that Bruce was rather cynical. But he did have to wonder how Bruce had managed to get out of enlisting as well.

Clark looked around. Not too many people had answered his father's invitation yet. Or perhaps they just were not brave enough to come in the cold weather. Despite the many fires lit in fireplaces around the mansion, the house was still cold.

He noticed an older man standing beside the fire, drinking what appeared to be wine. He was chatting amiably with Lionel. His father noticed him observing and beckoned him over.

"Clark," he said with a smile which was as broad as it was insincere. The smile did not reach his eyes. "I would like you to meet Mr William Clark, Esquire."

The older man shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you since you were a young'un," he said. "Before your mother decided to abscond with you."

"Ah now, let's not speak ill of the dead," Lionel admonished him before Clark could speak out in defence of his mother. It left him wondering why his father's mood seemed to be so amiable toward his late mother, when his diatribes had been mostly full of vitriol for his former wife.

Clark immediately disliked the older man, who appeared to be in his late sixties. William smiled acerbically at Lionel.

"I find it rather amusing that Lillian would choose to name your boy Clark."

"Lillian was sentimental at best," Lionel said. "She had fond memories of your daughter."

"Hmph," the older man snorted. "And Martha chooses to marry some poor farmer. Against my wishes. But I have high hopes for my grand-daughter, Lana."

Clark had the foreboding that Lionel already had plans on that front. The last thing he wanted was to be matched up with some spoiled little princess.

Someone began to play the grand piano and soon the guests began to fill their dance cards. Clark didn't care for dancing. He slipped out at the earliest opportunity, noticing, even as he did so, that Lex was doing his best to appease their father by dancing with a bevy of female admirers.

Clark found a door to the balcony and moved outside, taking with him a sorbet, breathing a sigh of relief. He sat on one of the chairs set up on the floor of the balcony where he could watch the proceedings inside.

A beautiful redhead was talking quietly with William Clark. The man seemed to know her fairly well as his expression was almost tender. Clark frowned. The woman seemed familiar, but he could not place where he had seen her. Never mind, he thought, it would come to him.

A pretty, dark-haired girl was now talking to Lex, while a petite blonde was talking to Oliver. Clark recognised the dark-haired one immediately. It was the girl he'd met in town just before Christmas. Lex seemed quite taken with the brunette, chatting happily.

Bored with this already, Clark decided to focus his attention elsewhere. He was amused to see another dark-haired girl performing an odd little dance around the outside edges of the room. She appeared to be hopping around while trying to show some decorum. She had a curious mark on the back of her dress and had already spilled something down the front.

Ah, now Clark understood why she was so eager to avoid the crowd. It appeared a young man a year or so older than Clark had spotted her and was trying to get her to fill his dance card. Clark choked back an amused snort as the girl tried to make as if she was dancing, yet was clearly trying to find a place to hide from her supposed suitor.

As she turned his way, looking for an escape route, Clark realised who she was. It was her. Lois Lane. And she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Lois had clearly spotted the balcony entry and was making a beeline for it. Clark wanted to warn her he was out here, but he decided to wait it out and see what happened. Lois turned, ostensibly to seek out the whereabouts of her supposed suitor, then quickly backed out the door. Clark had opened his mouth to speak when she tripped and fell into his arms.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry." She sprang up, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"No harm done," he smiled. "I would have called out a warning, but you seemed rather preoccupied. Tell me, what game were you playing out there? I was rather fascinated."

"I don't know," she said, "but I think I won."

She turned to him, holding out her hand.

"I'm Lois. Lois Lane."

"Clark ... Luthor."

"Ohhh!" she said, clearly forgetting propriety in her excitement. "Is it true you lived in Europe among artists and vagrants?" Then she smacked her forehead. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I'm completely forgetting my manners."

Clark waved his hand. "My father accuses me of the same thing at times. And I don't know about vagrants, but yes, I lived in Marseilles up until some months ago."

He nodded toward his brother. "That's Lex. My brother. His real name is Alexander, but he likes to be called Lex."

Lois looked. "That's my sister, Lana," she said, indicating the dark-haired girl talking to Lex. "Of course, she's not really my sister. We're all adopted, you see."

"Oh, of course. As am I, actually. My mother and father adopted me when I was about two. I heard you were adopted by Martha Kent. What is it like?"

Lois was surprised at Clark's revelation, but she let it go for now, despite her curiosity over his birth parents. She was sure that if he wanted her to know the whole story, he would tell her.

"It's wonderful," Lois said. "I couldn't ask for a better guardian than Aunt Martha. She misses Uncle Jonathan, of course, but we do our best to amuse her." She pointed out the blonde, who was now dancing with Oliver. "That's my cousin, Chloe. And somewhere around here is my real sister, Lucy. We all live with Aunt Martha."

Clark saw the fondness in her expression. He could tell from her dress that there wasn't a lot of money, but there was a lot of love. Something he missed now that his mother was gone.

"What was it like? In Europe?" Lois asked.

"It was different than here. Lex studied art, although he says he'll never make an artist, but our mother encouraged him all the same. She said a skill in the arts is a mark of a refined gentleman. She was a musician herself, although her time was rather occupied with raising us, I suppose."

"You must miss her," Lois said wistfully. "I miss my real mother too sometimes. She died when I was six."

Clark nodded. "I do miss her. Promise you will keep this between us?" Lois nodded emphatically. "I don't like it here very much. My father is ... he frightens me, sometimes."

"He frightens everyone," Lois answered. "He spends most of his time in Metropolis, so we don't see him much here in Smallville."

As they watched, Lionel approached Bruce and began talking animatedly with him. It was clear from the outset that Bruce didn't like Lionel, or his posturing. Lionel was enamoured with his own self-importance, but the other man was clearly not interested in whatever Lionel was offering.

Disinterested, the pair turned away. Lois shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Are you cold?" Clark asked solicitously.

"I forgot how cold it was outside. It's as hot as Hades in there."

Clark was amused at her use of the profanity, but said nothing. He liked that Lois had a mind of her own.

"Would you care for something to eat?" he asked.

"Thank you. I am a little hungry."

He stood up and took her arm. "We'll go then and see what we can find."


	4. Dancing and mishaps

Chapter Four: Dancing and mishaps

Lois had to admit that Clark was a fine host. He had told her he was fifteen, a year younger than her, and she found herself enjoying his company immensely. He didn't seem to care for the people his father wanted to introduce him to, preferring instead to partake of her company.

Once they had eaten their fill of the fine delights cooked to perfection, from a selection of more dishes than Lois could ever remember seeing before, they retired to another room in the mansion, talking and laughing like old friends.

Lois spent much of her time that night studying her new companion. Away from his father, Clark appeared more animated. More free to be himself. He was still a well-mannered young man, clearly the result of being brought up by his mother, but he was still a teenage boy, and much more inclined to behaviour that his father would have said was not befitting a young gentleman of considerable means.

Clark was definitely the most attractive young man she had met thus far, but Lois had no romantic notions in mind. She was still only sixteen, and while many young girls her age were pre-occupied with finishing schools - if they were of well-to-do families - or cotillions, Lois was not interested in that. She wanted to travel the world. She had already decided long ago, or at least, since she had become more aware of the world around her, that while her sisters would be happy with a good match and perhaps a dozen children, she could be content on her own. One day, she decided, she would be famous; a writer like Austen, or perhaps she would make some world-changing discovery.

Clark, to his credit, did not laugh when she made this pronouncement.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to, Lois," he said with a smile tinged with sadness.

"Why so sad, Clark?" she asked, unable to help making the enquiry.

"My father has already decided that I will go to Harvard in three years' time. I would much rather go to Metropolis and work for the Daily Planet and become a famous writer than study and work for him, but I have no say in the matter."

It was unfair, Lois thought. Clark was bound by his duty to his father, but he clearly did not want to be. She wondered if Lex was bound by the same duty. She had earlier envied the Luthors for their wealth, but it seemed that even though wealth had its privileges, it also had its problems. Martha and Jonathan might have little in terms of material things, but they more than made up for it with love. And they had always encouraged their girls to pursue whatever interests they liked.

Lois heard the musicians strike up a lively tune, so she pulled Clark to his feet.

"Lois?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Come on, Clark," she said, taking his hand in hers and making him put his arm around her waist.

Before long they were laughing gaily, romping around the room without a care. The dancing was without rhythm and they were hopelessly out of sync with each other, but Lois was not concerned. Neither, it seemed, was Clark, whose hands were everywhere, as if he just didn't know where to put them.

"I'm sorry," Lois giggled. "Whenever my sisters and I try to learn a new dance, they always make me take the boy's role."

Clark just laughed at that, clearly enjoying himself. He kept sneaking a look at the back of her dress, trying to pull on the material to examine it more closely.

"Stop looking at my dress," Lois laughed. "You promised me you wouldn't look."

She'd told him earlier about her habit of standing too close to the fire and scorching her clothes. Clark had just laughed and informed her he had the same unfortunate habit of staining or ruining his clothes.

Then Lois heard a cry and she looked around to see Lana, with Chloe, limping into the room. Lana was wincing, clearly favouring one foot.

"What happened?" Lois asked.

"Lana fell and twisted her ankle."

"I'm not surprised with those shoes," Clark said, bending to take the shoes with the small heel from Lana's foot. Her ankle was already beginning to swell.

Lois had warned her sister not to wear the shoes, which Lana had found in the general store's rag-bag collection. Townspeople were welcome to donate clothes and belongings they did not require and leave them at the general store and others were allowed to take what they needed from the collection. It was a godsend to many of those whose husbands and fathers had enlisted to fight in the war.

But the shoes, while they had indeed been a find, had been far too big for Lana's dainty feet. Her shoe had clearly slipped, causing her fall. Now she had hurt her ankle.

Lex entered the room, his hands in gloves, holding what seemed to be a snowball. Lois frowned at him.

"Snow?"

Lex turned to look at her, ignoring Lana's hiss of pain as he placed the lump of ice on her ankle.

"My mother taught me that it helps with the swelling," he said.

Lois sighed, but nodded, seeing Lana's expression turn from one of pain to relief. It seemed, at least, to be working.

"I did tell you not to wear those shoes," she said.

"I'm sorry, Lois," Lana said in a small voice. "I thought it would be all right."

"'Vanity working on a weak mind produces all kinds of mischief'," Lex quoted.

Lois was surprised that Lex could quote from Austen, and she told him so.

"My mother used to read it to us when Clark was little," he said. "She wanted to remind us of the folly of continually meddling in another's business. And our vanity, of course," he added with a little smile. "Of course, Clark still has some opportunity to remedy that, whereas I, on the other hand, have always been hopelessly flawed."

"Not hopeless," Clark answered with an equal grin.

Introductions were quickly made, by which time two other young men had come in. Lex introduced them as Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne, two names which even Lois, who had lived most of her life in the small town, had heard of.

Bruce pronounced Lex's remedy as sound and quick thinking.

"Your ankle will be as good as new in no time," he told Lana with a smile. "But I would not recommend dancing in those shoes in the near future."

"Thank you," Lana said quietly.

"Why don't Clark and I see you home," Lex suggested in a low voice.

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to put you to any trouble," Lana said. "Aunt Martha came with us in the wagon."

"In this weather?" Clark asked with a frown. "No, that isn't right. And we would be remiss in our duties as hosts if we allowed you to brave the snow in just a wagon." He looked imploringly at Lex, who nodded.

"Of course. We'll have Edouardo bring the carriage around."

Lois looked at Lana and Chloe. "Where is Lucy?"

Chloe frowned. "Last I saw of her, she was talking with Grandfather Clark and Mr Luthor."

"I'll go and get her," Oliver answered. "And Mrs Kent as well."

Martha was immediately concerned once she'd heard of Lana's accident and was grateful for the care the two young Luthor men had shown in not only providing the carriage but also in seeing the girls home. Lionel, on his part, insisted Martha stay as it was not long until the new year, and allow the boys to escort the girls home.

Lois was uneasy about Lionel's interest in Martha. She could see from the man's expression that it was more than neighbourly interest. Martha seemed unconcerned, so she let it go, but she still did not like the proprietary way Lionel had touched her adopted mother's arm.

The looks she had seen between Martha and Lionel when he'd first greeted them had suggested that Lionel knew Martha, and Lois was curious to know more. She made a mental note to speak to Lex about it later, since he seemed to know more about his father's activities than Clark did. If she was not mistaken by the look Lex had shot his father.

True to their word, Clark and Lex not only took them home, but Clark carried Lana into the farmhouse and made sure she was comfortable. Lois turned and looked at Lex.

"Thank you," she said. "It was very kind of you."

"Not at all," Lex said, waving his hand in a slightly dismissive gesture. "In fact, I'm pleased that Clark has at least made a friend tonight. It's been lonely for him since our father exiled us here in Smallville."

Lois frowned at him.

"You don't live with your father?"

"No, not for the moment. His business interests often keep him in the city," Lex replied. "He prefers that we stay here and keep out of trouble. But of course, business closes down over the holidays so he has come to Smallville."

"Clark told me your father intends for him to attend Harvard in three years. I don't think he wants to go."

"I know he doesn't," Lex nodded, then shrugged. "But what can we do? Our father dictates our destinies and we cannot change them. You are lucky, Lois. You and your sisters. You may not have material wealth, but you have it in so many other ways."

Clark came out of the house and looked at Lex, who spoke to his brother.

"Father will be expecting us back at the house."

Clark nodded reluctantly. Lois bit her lip. She really did want to get to know Clark a little better. Both brothers, in fact. They were nothing at all like she had imagined.

"Uh ... you know, we could always use some, uh, strong hands around the farm," she said, mentally berating herself at how silly that sounded. But Clark's eyes lit up.

"I've never been on a farm," he answered. "Not to work, I mean."

"There isn't much to do around here in winter, but if you would like, while it is still the holidays, we ... I could show you," Lois suggested. Clark nodded briskly.

And that, it seemed settled that.


	5. Lessons and a Declaration

Chapter Five: Lessons and a Declaration

Clark had to admit to himself that his first impression of Lana had been completely erroneous. She wasn't a spoiled princess at all. Despite the hardship, she was warm and loving and very sweet. But for all that, she wasn't Lois, who seemed to be the only one who could match him in wit.

Lex had allowed him another week after the New Year to ease him into the studies. And Clark took advantage of that time to spend as much as he could with the girls on the Kent farm.

As the holidays drew to a close, Clark found himself thinking more and more about the beautiful young woman. He dreaded the end of the holidays, knowing that Lex would be forced to tutor him in his studies.

He loved spending time with the girls at the pretty yellow farmhouse, even if he spent half his time working. Lois had taught him how to milk the cows. He'd done it once in France, years ago, on a visit to a friend's farm, but he'd only been small then and had only managed to upset the cow so she kicked the pail over.

On the last day of the holidays, it had been snowing heavily all morning. He and Lex were sitting with the girls in the parlour of the farmhouse. Lois had her nose in a book, pretending to read, but he saw that she was sneaking glances at him every now and then. Lana and Lex were sitting in the corner near the fire, talking quietly. Clark thought Lex might be teaching Lana some history as he was showing her something from a book.

Chloe and Lucy were busy working on some needlepoint, while Martha was baking bread in the kitchen.

Clark stared out at the snow-covered fields and sighed.

"Clark, what is it?" Lex asked, looking up from his book. "You've been sighing like that all day."

"I wish the holidays would not end," he said.

"Unfortunately they are," Lex said. "And endlessly sighing will not alter that."

"But I don't want to do lessons," Clark said plaintively.

"Clark, you're a young man, not a child. Do not act like one."

"I wish we could take lessons," Lana said wistfully.

Lex frowned at her. "Do you not go to school?"

"We used to," she told him. "But our schoolteacher didn't believe in educating women."

"Your teacher is an idiot," Clark commented.

"If we had the money, Aunt Martha would hire us a tutor, I'm sure," Lois placated her sister with a smile.

"Then Lex could teach you," Clark suggested.

"Clark, I doubt whether Father would ..."

"Father's gone back to the city, Lex. And none of the servants will tell. I know they won't. Oh, couldn't you? Lessons wouldn't be so tedious if I had company."

He tried a pleading look at his brother.

The girls quickly caught on. Chloe, Lana and Lucy added their own pleas. Martha came out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about.

"Well, Alexander, perhaps the girls would benefit from some tutoring. I couldn't pay you, of course, but it may help Clark settle in his own studies."

"Mrs Kent, I would never offend you by asking for payment. And you are right. Anything that would make Clark actually do some work," Lex answered with a smirk at his brother.

Clark said nothing, glancing at Lois. She was interested in the conversation but curiously quiet.

"What do you think, Lois?"

"All that matters is that my sisters get all that they need," she said.

Lex got up from the corner seat, crouching down beside Lois.

"And what about you, Lois? Do you not wish for the same for yourself?"

She sighed and shook her head. "What I wish isn't important," she said. "When it is expected that I will marry a good man and settle down, perhaps on the farm."

"You are only limited by your own expectations," Lex said kindly. "Not everyone else's. And a young woman with an intelligence such as your own should care little what they expect. You have so much more than your beauty, Lois."

"Lex is right, dear," Martha told her. "Jonathan and I have always encouraged you girls to pursue what interests you. No matter what people think."

Clark smiled at her.

"Please say yes, Lois," he said, his gaze pleading.

Clark hated studying. He much preferred to be out in the open air, walking, thinking about the things he wanted to write when he became a famous writer. It was the only thing that had been keeping him in Smallville since his father had forced him to leave Marseilles.

He hoped that Lois would at least be able to provide a much-needed distraction from his boring books. He understood why an education was important but he didn't feel the need for it.

It was agreed then that the girls would join them at the mansion. Lana was interested in music and she had already tried the keys on the beautiful piano in their drawing room. Lex had already offered to teach her for an hour a day while Clark and the three other girls would be immersed in their reading. Despite Lex's own initial reluctance, he appeared to be looking forward to the challenge of tutoring all four girls.

So their lessons began. Each day, the girls would listen enraptured as Lex told stories from the classic myths, embellishing the stories with exaggerated gestures. One afternoon, ostensibly to amuse the girls, Lex pulled Clark up to re-enact scenes from the Trojan War. The girls fell over themselves laughing as Lex brandished a sword at a blushing Clark.

Buoyed by this enthusiasm for his dramatic performances, Lex took it upon himself to engage the girls in dramatic readings of the Shakespeare plays. Clark had to admit that this helped him endure the long hours of studying Latin and other subjects he really thought would be of no use to him whatsoever.

Clark missed the girls when they had to return home to do chores on the farm. He liked spending time with them. Especially Lois. She was smart and funny and he could spend hours just talking to her.

As the weeks passed and the blossoms began to emerge, showing signs of spring, Clark took the opportunity of the warmer weather to encourage Lois to take walks with him on the estate. Most of the time, they just walked in silence, but he didn't mind. Other times, she would tell him about her real parents and the things her mother and father taught her. At those times, Clark would catch a wistful note in her voice and he knew she missed her parents.

"Do not mistake me," she told him. "I love Aunt Martha, but I still miss them."

"What about Lucy?" he asked.

"She was only four when Mother passed and Father died two years later, so her memories of them aren't as full as mine."

"That must have been difficult for you. I was fortunate in that my mother only passed a year ago."

"And now you're here," she smiled. "Is your father really that much of an ogre that you hate it so much?"

"Having you here makes the burden that much easier to bear," he said, reaching up into a tree to pick a new blossom and tuck it in her hair.

"Please don't," she whispered.

"Lois, I know we're only young. You're almost seventeen and I'm almost sixteen, but when I think of the future, all I think about is you."

"I can't," she said softly, her eyes clouding over with sadness. "There's so much more I want to do with my life. I don't know if I can be a wife. And like you say, you're not sixteen yet. You'll meet another girl and she will be all that you want. All that you need."

"I don't want any other girl," he told her, and it was true.

Lois sighed and looked away from him toward the horizon.

"Why must we marry at all?" she said. "Why can't things stay the way they are?"

Clark smiled gently. "You would prefer to live in that farmhouse with your sisters forever?"

Lois laughed. "Of course not. But I could never love anyone as I love my sisters, even if they do drive me to distraction sometimes."

Clark pulled her into his arms and she stood within, unresisting.

"I will wait for you," he told her. "Lois, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes upon you on Christmas Eve. And I promise you I will never love another. And if you should decide that you cannot love me then I shall die in despair. I cannot live in a world where you don't love me."

When Lois returned to the farm that afternoon, Martha immediately noticed her pallor.

"Lois, dear, are you all right?"

"Yes Aunt Martha," she said glumly. She sat down and began rolling up some rags for bandages to be sent to the men on the frontlines.

Martha frowned at her, watching as the younger girls set to work on their own chores. Then came to sit down beside her.

"Lois, what is it? You seem so sad these days."

"Clark ... told me he wants to be with me. He says he loves me."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No. I don't know. I just ... I don't know if I want to be a wife and a mother. I want to be a writer like Austen."

"You cannot do both?"

"Clark wants to go to Metropolis and work at the Daily Planet. But his father told him he has to go to Harvard to study business."

Martha stroked her hair.

"Sweetheart, sometimes we are made to do things that we do not want to do, but we do them because it is our duty."

"Like Uncle Jonathan going off to fight?" Lois asked.

"Yes."

"So, then why do we even try to pursue the things we want? Why should we even dream at all?"

"Do you think that if we reached our dreams so easily then we would be content?"

Lois looked at her, a puzzled frown on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Lois, if the things we desired came to us so easily, then we would never be happy. Do you remember Pilgrim's Progress?"

"You used to read it to us when we were small," Lois told her softly.

It was the story of a man on his journey to Heaven, his burdens and his struggles and the people he met along the way.

"So I should be like Christian?" she asked.

"Lois, in our lives, we must shoulder many burdens before we achieve our dreams, but it is those burdens and the people we meet along the way that help shape us. Tell me, how do you feel about Clark?"

Lois thought about this for a long moment. She cared for Clark deeply. But she did not know if it was a lifetime love kind of caring.

"I do care for him," she admitted. "But I think we are far too young to be considering marriage."

"And have you told him this?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it? Did he understand?"

"I think so. He told me he would wait for me."

"Then why so sad, Lois? You are both still so very young and you have a great deal of growing up to do. If Clark truly loves you then he will wait for you to be ready for him."

"But what if I'm never ready?"

Martha patted her knee. "That my dear is a question only you can answer in time. In the meantime, enjoy his friendship. Anything else can wait."

Lois leaned forward and kissed Martha on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Martha smiled and got up, leaving Lois to finish up with the bandages and anything else they had collected for the soldiers fighting on the battlegrounds.

Lois let her mind wander while she continued with the work. Martha was right, she thought. They really were too young to be considering something like marriage. She understood that in troubled times it was comforting to know there was someone who cared, who wanted to take care of her, but she wasn't ready. And Clark would be going to Harvard after two summers in Smallville. A lot could change in that amount of time.


	6. Castles In The Air

Chapter Six: Castles In The Air

Spring slowly turned into summer and Lionel sent word that Clark's studies could be set aside, as long as he made himself useful in other ways. Summer meant party season for the young men of means and that also meant Lex was obliged to attend his father's own gatherings in Metropolis. It was all, of course, designed for Lex to find a good match.

Clark had turned sixteen that May and had grown another few inches so that he now towered over his older brother. The townspeople often remarked on his height and good looks when he accompanied the girls into town.

"Well, aren't you quite the handsome young man," the town gossip, otherwise known as Gertrude Anderson would remark.

Clark would stifle a snort at this, but Lois, of course, would catch him at it and send him a stern look. Out of sight of the townspeople though, she would give him a sharp punch to the shoulder and admonish him for his lack of manners. Clark would respond with a teasing remark which would result in her chasing him around the estate or the farm, if they were spending the afternoon there, threatening all manner of terrible things.

Clark often helped out at the farm, earning praise from Martha for his hard work. But it was not difficult to hear the gossip in town over the amount of time he was spending with the 'Kent girls' as they were often called.

Forced to host a gathering at the beginning of summer at the mansion, Clark and Lois were hiding in their usual spot on the balcony when they heard two of the women gossiping.

"Do you see the way the Kent girl is pursuing young Clark?"

"Best thing that could happen to that family if you ask me."

Lois had turned to him, open-mouthed, then burst into giggles. Despite his declaration of love for her in early spring, he had come to accept that Lois wasn't ready. He loved her, with all of his heart, and he knew that she was not 'pursuing him' for his riches. Lois was pure of heart and the most compassionate young woman he'd ever known, and he'd known some, and the idea that she was some fortune hunter was absurd.

Clark didn't appreciate anyone gossiping about the girls. They were kind and sweet and he knew for a fact that they cared little for riches. All four of them knew that being well-to-do was no less of a burden than being poverty-stricken. And he would tell anyone the same.

Lex had advised caution. People would talk no matter how much he defended their honour. If there was one man he listened to, it was Lex. He was certain that his brother was smitten with Lana, although he would never admit it, and Martha would never permit him to court Lana while she was still so young, despite the fact that she was a few months older than Clark.

Lionel, on the other hand, was enthusiastic about the friendship between the Luthors and the Kents. Lois had confessed to Clark that she felt unsettled with the way his father talked about Martha. And Clark had learned that Martha had once worked as Lex's governess and Lillian's secretary, until she had met Jonathan Kent and fallen in love. Lionel had often remarked on Martha's 'poor choice'. Clark wondered whether his father had designs on the beautiful redhead and he had promised Lois he would do his utmost to protect Martha against such designs.

It was a warm day in mid-July when Lex returned from Metropolis, accompanied by Oliver and Bruce. Clark greeted them warmly. The pair had been corresponding over the long months since the New Year's Eve gathering and had become friends.

"How long are you staying?" he asked them both.

"A few days. I hear you have become quite close with Martha Kent and her daughters," Bruce remarked.

Clark nodded. "We will see them tomorrow. Now that the harvest is done, Martha suggested the girls take a picnic out on the lake. We're invited, of course."

Oliver smirked. "I cannot seem to imagine you working alongside them on the farm, Clark. But it looks like the hard work has done you some good."

Clark did not rise to the bait, knowing that Oliver had been, at least in part, mocking him.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Clark was looking forward to the picnic as Lois had told him Martha was killing some chickens and there would be sausage and freshly-baked bread. Mostly though, he looked forward to spending more time with Lois.

Lex had arranged for a small rowboat to be waiting for them so the girls could be taken out onto the lake if they so desired.

He came in to Clark's room as he was dressing for the day.

"You look very nice, Clark," Lex said, observing the light coat and crisp white shirt. "I'm sure Lois will be impressed."

Clark smiled. "I hope so. I'm going to marry her one day, Lex. You'll see."

Lex smirked. "Not if she keeps turning down your proposals." His brother beckoned him over and straightened his collar. "Clark, I don't wish to make light of your feelings; I know you care about her, but don't forget you are going to enter Harvard in two years. Do you really expect Lois to wait for you all that time? You know she wants to choose her own path."

"I know, Lex. That's what I admire most about her."

"You're only sixteen, Clark. You are still far too young to be thinking of this."

Clark shook his head. "She's all I've wanted since I first saw her."

Lex sighed. "I know. If there is one thing I have learned from watching you over the years, Clark, you have always known what you've wanted."

"Unlike you? What about Lana?"

The older man shrugged. "What about her? You know Father would never approve of the match."

"But he approves of my courting Lois?"

"No, Clark, I cannot say that he does. What he does approve of is us getting close to Martha. I believe he has ambitions of trying to woo her away from Jonathan Kent."

Clark nodded. "I know. Lois and I feel the same thing."

"Then be careful, Clark. I would hate to see the girls getting caught in the middle if Father did make the attempt. But getting back to Lana, even if I did have those feelings for her, and I am not confirming that, for one thing, she is too young to be courted, and another, once you go to Harvard, I will be expected to take my place at Father's side in Metropolis. There will be little point in my wooing Lana then. Long distance romances are doomed to failure."

"But couldn't you ...:" Clark began.

"Are you suggesting I defy our father? Clark, you know I have little choice in the matter. As far as you and Lois are concerned, if she's what you want, then I'm not going to tell you no. Father, on the other hand ..."

Clark sighed. Lex was right. If their father decided that Lois was not a good match for him then there was little he could do. He hated the idea that his future was already decided. And Lex clearly felt the same way.

They met Oliver and Bruce in the foyer. The carriage taking them to the Kent Farm was waiting outside. They would meet the girls and take the wagon to the lake as the carriage would not fit eight people.

Bruce turned to Lex as they sat in the cool shadows inside the carriage.

"What has Lionel said about your courting the Kent girls?"

"Very little," Lex told him. "Except to say that he rather admires Martha."

"You think he doesn't approve?" Oliver asked.

"Father is determined that we should both make good matches with girls he decides would be worthy of us."

In other words, Clark thought, girls who did nothing better than lay about the house ordering the servants around and being no more useful than a decoration. It was one of the things he loved most about Lois. She was determined to make her own way in life; to be someone who mattered.

Lois picked up the picnic basket. It was heavy, but she was thankful she only had to carry it to the wagon outside. Martha came down the stairs with blankets.

"Now girls, don't forget your hats. The sun is very warm today."

"Yes Aunt Martha," Lucy said, taking the blankets from her. She looked at Lois. "Are Lex's friends really coming too?"

"Yes," Chloe answered, rushing down the stairs, looking pretty in a plain white muslin dress, her blonde hair loose and flowing down her back. "A thousand times yes," she added, rolling her eyes.

They had told Lucy already that Oliver and Bruce were coming. Clark had sent Edouardo with the message telling them of the change in plans. Lois was not concerned as she had found both Oliver and Bruce to be both warm and personable, in spite of their vast wealth.

"They're here," Lana called out excitedly, watching from the parlour window. "Oh, Lex looks so handsome today," she gushed. "Don't you think so, Lois?"

Lois glanced out the window, watching as the brothers descended from their carriage. In truth, she thought Clark was the handsomer of the two. All golden skin, hair as black as ebony, and a muscular body. He reminded her of one of those Greek gods that Lex had told them about in one of their lessons. Truly, Clark would not look out of place among the gods of Olympus.

They quickly kissed Martha goodbye and went out to join the young men. Clark took the basket from her and lifted it into the wagon, then helped her up, while the others lifted the three younger girls. Then Clark turned to make sure the girls were seated comfortably, taking the reins and setting off to the lake.

There was much laughter and chattering as the wagon moved along the bumpy track to the lake. Lois watched as Clark skilfully guided the horse, only half listening to the conversation.

"Everything all right Lois?" Chloe asked.

She nodded. Chloe rubbed her arm, then went back to talking to Oliver. Lois couldn't help but notice the way her blonde cousin's face became more animated as they talked. And Lana's face was the same as she talked to Lex. Lucy was quieter, blushing as she chattered in a low voice to Bruce.

It wasn't long before they reached the lake. The water was clear and blue and so inviting that the girls were eager to take out the boat. Lana and Chloe went first with Oliver offering to row them out first. Lois watched as she set out the blanket and the picnic things, laughing as Oliver began showing off, standing up in the boat. Lana and Chloe could both be heard screaming with laughter as he lost his balance and fell into the water. Having anticipated what would happen, the two girls had hung on to the sides to stop the boat tipping over and had only been splashed.

The three remaining men were amused by the blonde man's antics.

"Serves you right," Lex called out, earning a look of reproof from his friend.

Once they had had their share of time out on the lake, they all sprawled on the blanket, sharing the food, talking about different things. Oliver decided it was time for a game.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" he asked Lex.

Lex sighed. "Working for my father in Metropolis."

"Oh surely you must dream of more than that," Lana said.

"I have no doubt that I will be married to a young socialite, getting disgustingly rich by investing in businesses along the new railroad. And we will no doubt have the first heir to the Luthor fortune."

"Ah, on such dreams, great civilisations were born," Bruce commented.

"I think it shall be frightfully dull," Lex answered. He looked at Lana, who was lying next to him, a crown of flowers in her hair. "Lana?"

"Oh, don't pick me," she said. "I'm afraid my life will be even more frightfully dull than yours."

"Then I shall go next," Chloe announced. "I think I shall be living in another city, married to a wonderful man. And I will take up painting, I think."

"Chloe," Lois laughed, "how on earth do you expect to take up painting when you can barely paint the barn?"

Chloe made a face at Lois, which made her laugh harder.

"I can always learn."

"Do you not have ambitions, Chloe?" Oliver asked.

"One day, perhaps, I would like to see the great cathedrals of Europe."

"And I would be honoured if you would allow me to show them to you," Oliver answered with a smile. Chloe blushed, then turned to Bruce.

"What will you be doing in five years' time?" she asked.

"Same as I am doing now, I expect," he said. "Spending my family's money."

The others laughed. From what Lois had learned about Bruce, he was often branded a wastrel, spending all his time flirting with young women and doing very little of value. His father's fortunes were left in the hands of his father's old friend Bill Earle.

But Lois had the sense that Bruce was a deeply troubled young man who was haunted by the deaths of his parents, who had been murdered when he was just ten years old. She felt his reputation was a mask he chose to hide behind.

"Lois, I believe it is your turn."

"I plan to be a famous writer," she announced. The girls groaned and began teasing her for the pronouncement.

"I have no doubt," Lex smiled, "that you will indeed be a famous writer. Perhaps even a writer with the Daily Planet?"

"Oh no, I'll leave that to Clark," she returned, smiling at Clark, who appeared to blush.

"I believe you, Lois," Bruce said. "Fame and fortune shall be yours. I proclaim it this day."

Lois laughed at the grandiosity of his tone, but his expression was serious.

It was Clark's turn. But he just looked at Lois.

"I think Lois has already decided what my future will be," he said. "And if I have my way, there will be nothing stopping me. Not even my father."

"And what will your castle in the air be?" Lois asked Oliver, who was lounging next to Clark.

"Ah, I shall be travelling the world, seeing the great cathedrals of Europe with Chloe."

Lois could see Chloe blushing even harder as Oliver looked at her. It confirmed everything she had suspected long ago. Oliver was just as much enamoured with Chloe as she was with him.

And finally it was Lucy. She gave a soft sigh.

"I only hope that the war will be over so Uncle Jonathan and all the other men fighting can come home safe," she said.

Lois hugged her. "Oh, we all want that," she told her.

The others joined in the hug. Even Bruce, who started to tickle Lucy until she laughed. He got up, chased by Lucy. The others watched the game, content to lie back and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Lois lay in Clark's arms, happy and content, as he read to her from a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets. Lex tried to jump in with some historical anecdote but both Oliver and Clark quickly put a stop to that. Soon the little picnic spot was filled with the sounds of quiet voices reading from various volumes.

Later that night, Lois sat at her writing table, contemplating the day. It really had been the most perfect day.

_We had a wonderful time by the lake today with Clark and Lex's friends Bruce and Oliver. I can see that Oliver and Chloe are both very taken with each other. I wonder sometimes if Chloe will be the first of us to be married._

_Looking back over some of what I have written, I now know I was mistaken about Clark's feelings for me. Every time I looked at him today, I could see such love in his eyes. He is a sweet boy, but for all that, still just a boy and it will be many years before he is old enough to be considered a suitor. I am sure that Uncle Jonathan would object, mostly because of Clark's youth. _

_I remember our talk in the glade so many weeks ago. My doubts are still there, but I know that I cannot deny my feelings any longer. I do love him. But I am still not ready to be courted. Will he wait for me as he promised? Oh please let him wait for me._

_Lucy seemed so sad today. I know she is missing Uncle Jonathan. We all miss him. I pray that the war will come to a swift end so all the fathers, husbands, brothers and sons can return to their families once more._


	7. Burdens

Chapter Seven: Burdens

The months flew by and it was fall again. The leaves began to turn orange and it was getting darker so much earlier now. Martha made sure the girls wrapped up warmly as they left on their daily rounds. The lessons with Lex were much easier now as they all began to enjoy his many stories. He had a way of explaining things that made them sound interesting.

Work on the farm had begun with the new planting and the girls were kept occupied helping Martha. Sickness had once again come to Smallville with the colder weather and she was often gone until late at night helping some of the other townspeople take care of their loved ones.

Lois arrived home after completing the shopping one afternoon in November to find a telegram awaiting Martha. It sat on the table in the parlour. Lois frowned at it, wondering if she should read it, knowing if it was urgent Martha would want to know. She picked it up and read it, gasping.

JONATHAN KENT WOUNDED. STOP. COME SOONEST. STOP.

There were further details of where.

"Oh no," she cried out.

Lana came out of the kitchen, frowning at Lois.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you seen this?" Lois said, waving the paper at her.

Lana shook her head. "Lucy said something about a telegram for Aunt Martha, but I don't think she read it."

"Lana, get Chloe and go and find Aunt Martha. Hurry!"

"Why? Lois?" Lana looked frightened.

"It's Uncle Jonathan. He's been wounded!"

Lana gave a cry of anguish. Lois guided her to the front hall.

"Lana, go."

"What will you do?"

"Aunt Martha will need to get to Metropolis and take the train as soon as possible."

There was no money for such a thing and Lois knew she had only one option. Taking her coat and putting it back on, she ran out, hurrying along the muddy roads as quickly as she could to the Luthor mansion.

The manservant at the door stared at her in her dishevelled state.

"Please, are the masters home?" she asked.

"Master Lex is in the drawing room. Your coat, miss?"

She shook her head. "There's no time for that." She pushed past the manservant and ran to the drawing room. Lex was sitting by the fire, writing something in what appeared to be a journal. He looked up at her and frowned.

"Lois, what is it? You're covered in mud!"

Lois swallowed, her mouth dry from having run all that way.

"Lex, I ..."

He stood up and came to her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Slow down, get your breath back. Have you been running?"

"Yes, Lex, I ... I need your help."

"Of course, anything," he told her.

There were hurried footsteps and Lois knew Clark had come in. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Oh Clark," she wailed.

"What is it?" he asked, his expression full of concern.

"It's Uncle Jonathan. He's been wounded. They've sent for Aunt Martha. It's bad, I know it is," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Clark shushed her. "It's all right," he said, "Perhaps it is not bad."

But she was not in such a state that she could not see the look that passed between the brothers. They would not have sent for Martha if it had just been a flesh wound.

Lex, meanwhile had a set look about his face. He picked up the bell by the table, calling for the manservant.

"Yes master Lex?" the servant asked when he entered.

"Get Edouardo to bring around the carriage. We'll accompany Lois back to the Kents. And see what funds you can draw."

"Yes sir," the man said stiffly, giving Lois a look. She didn't care. The man who was as close to a father as she would ever have was hurt and she could not bear it if she lost another father.

Clark held her as she broke down into sobs. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she began shivering.

"It's all right," he said. "Lex will sort something out. I promise."

She was silent in the carriage on the way back to the farm. Clark continued to comfort her, his arm around her shoulders. She was so still and so cold and he wondered if she would ever be warm again. She was clearly worried about her adoptive father, with good reason. Jonathan must be seriously ill if they had asked for Martha to come as quickly as possible.

The house was in disarray when they arrived. Lana and Chloe were rushing around trying to pack a valise for Martha, who was looking upset and worried. Lex immediately tried to comfort her.

"Martha, I will accompany you to Metropolis and to where ever you need to go. And I promise you we will get the best physician for your husband."

"Thank you, Lex, that's very kind of you, but I do not wish to burden you with more of our troubles."

"They are not a burden, Martha," he told her. "I care a great deal about your family." He smirked. "Anyone who can make Clark settle into his studies earns my gratitude."

Clark felt his ears turning pink at the backhanded compliment.

"I'd like to go as well," he said quietly.

Lex looked at him. "No, Clark. Someone needs to be here to take care of the girls."

"We can take care of ourselves," Lois said in protest.

"Nevertheless, I think Martha's worries would be eased if she knew someone was watching over you," Lex said and Martha nodded.

"Don't worry," Clark assured her. "I'll watch over them and make sure they need for nothing."

"Thank you," she said, patting his arm.

"Mr Kent will be all right," Clark added. "I know he will."

It was a sad group that watched as Lex and Martha set off in the carriage. The Smallville station was tiny, but it would at least get Martha to Metropolis where she could then take another train east to the hospital where Jonathan was being treated.

Clark kept his arm around Lois' shoulders, knowing she needed his strength at this moment. He prayed that Jonathan would be all right, but he said nothing to the girls, not wanting to add to their worries.

He ate a simple dinner at the farm, having told Edouardo he would walk back to the mansion. He had little concerns for his own safety. The town had no troubles with the local tribe, unlike other settlements. Smallville was a peaceful town. Of course, he thought, that was because most of the men were off fighting in the war.

Clark returned to the mansion to learn that the manservant had taken it upon himself to have a message sent to Lionel as well, advising him of the situation. Clark was furious at this, but said nothing to the servant. The man clearly did not know of Lionel's efforts to ingratiate himself with Martha, which, as he and Lex had discovered, was truly his only reason for allowing the friendly relations between the families. Clark suspected Lionel would offer to accompany Martha to the hospital in the hope that if Jonathan took a turn for the worse she would turn to him for comfort.

Lex had confided in him that the reason their mother had left Kansas when Clark was small was because she learned that Lionel had not only a mistress, but an illegitimate child as well. Lex had tried to find his half-brother in the months they had been in Smallville, but had so far only tracked him as far as Edge City. Lucas had not been seen for several months. Lex had also learned that the younger man had a troubled past. Clark knew Lex had wanted to help his brother, but he wondered if Lucas would be more trouble than he was worth.

Of course, Lillian had had other reasons for taking her boys away from Lionel, but Clark didn't dwell on that. His mother had done it to protect him; protect them both. And he was very glad that she had.


	8. Hopes

Chapter Eight: Hopes

With Martha gone, it was up to Lois to shoulder the burden of running the household and the farm. She often sent her younger sisters out on errands that she could no longer do herself. Clark tried to help, but he had his own obligations as the only master of the Luthor household, with Lex away. He had also promised his brother he would keep up his studies.

It wasn't that Clark was lazy, Lois thought. He had a fine mind and he could absorb things fairly easily. But it also meant he often became distracted.

He came to the farm several times a week to offer his help and, of course, to check on the sisters. Lois would also send Lana or Chloe over to the mansion with fresh baked goods for Clark, who loved the fresh bread and biscuits they would provide. Lois was not as good a cook as Martha, but the bread and biscuits were something she could do well.

One afternoon, Clark came to help her in the garden. The weather had turned much colder lately and Lois tried to spend as little time outdoors as possible. It was much harder to work wrapped in several layers of clothing. Clark had offered to buy her a warm coat, but she had refused. There was no way for her to pay him back, even though she knew he would never ask for it back.

"I have a letter from Lex," he told her. "He encloses a letter from Martha. Do you want me to read it to you?" he asked.

"Let's go inside," she suggested. She shivered a little. "It's cold out here."

She set a kettle on the wood stove to boil some water while Clark stoked the fire, adding more wood to it. Lois took the acorn grounds and began making coffee.

"How can you drink that?" Clark asked, making a face.

"We must make do," Lois told him frankly.

"You know, I could get you some real coffee."

"And you would be better served to send it to the men who are fighting," she said. "They need it more than us."

Clark nodded. He glanced at the fire once more, then sat down in the huge armchair, patting the arm.

"Come sit down, Lois, and get warm."

Lois sat gingerly down beside him, letting him put a supporting arm around her waist. He took the letter from Lex.

_November 26th, 1862_

_Dear Clark,_

_I find it difficult to describe what life is like here so close to the front lines. We can hear the muskets being fired and the boom of the cannons and at times we fear for our own safety. However, we must carry on bravely._

_Many of the soldiers here have been so severely wounded there is very little the physicians can do but wait for the inevitable. I met one soldier from Kansas, a young man who appears to be your age, Clark; by the name of Peter Ross. He was hurt when a mortar exploded nearby and the doctors had to amputate his legs. He is also blind. But I find him to be in remarkably good spirits, considering. _

_I do have to question though, how many young men his age are out there fighting. I do not envy them, though I did expect to be joining them last winter, as you know. _

_Martha is keeping well and doing her best to keep her own spirits up. Jonathan's wounds were not too severe, but he has been gravely ill with an infection and it is taking time to return him to full strength. The doctors here believe he will make a full recovery, but they are uncertain whether he will be home in time for Christmas._

_Sickness is rife here and we all must do our best to care for our own health. I have taken it upon myself to assist where I can, helping to ease the suffering of some of the men. Even a kind word or a gentle hand helps somewhat._

_Father accompanied us but could only stay a few days. I suspect he only came to win favour with Martha, but she has not noticed anything amiss. Her mind is focused completely on Jonathan._

_Speaking of whom, we have had some pleasant conversations. Martha has, of course, written of us to Jonathan and he knew of the lessons. I must say that he was not happy at Father's presence, but he was pleased to make our acquaintance. He sends his best and hopes you are taking care of the girls. _

_Well, time is running short and I must turn in for the night. Please send the girls my regards and tell them all is well. I am certain in my own mind that Jonathan will be well and home safe soon._

_Regards,_

_Lex._

"Read the letter from Aunt Martha," Lois said.

Clark began to search in his pockets for the letter. He looked at her.

"Will you satisfy my curiosity?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Why do you call her Aunt Martha? Why not Mother?"

"It was her idea, really. She told us she never wanted us to forget our real mothers. It doesn't make her any less our mother, if only by adoption, but she felt it was important for us to know where we came from. We don't love her any less for it, in fact, we love her more."

A deep feeling of sadness came over her. While she knew Jonathan and Martha loved them all as if Martha had given them life, she wished that the couple had been able to have a child of their own. Martha had accepted long ago that that would never happen, but they were such a loving couple, with more than enough to spare for a houseful of children.

The other three girls had come in by this time and were warming themselves by the fire. They all looked expectantly at Clark and Lois.

"It's a letter from Aunt Martha," she told them.

"Oh, read it please, Clark," Lana begged.

Clark grinned at them, unfolding the pages.

_My Darling Daughters,_

_How it pains me to be so far away from you all, but I know you are missing me as much as I am missing you._

_Jonathan is slowly on the mend and he sends his love to you all. He wants you to know how much he has missed your energy and the way you all whisper in the mornings, telling each other to be quiet. The one thing that has kept him going through all the terrible fighting is the thought of all your happy faces._

_The conditions are harsh here and there are many men who will sadly not return home to their families. But they show great strength and courage in the face of their fates and while it may sound selfish, I take heart in knowing that Jonathan will soon recover and be able to come home to us all._

_My dears, these are trying times but I know you all draw strength from each other and that gives me great comfort on the cold nights here._

_Lex is with us every day, lending aid where ever he can. He is a young man with an extraordinary strength of heart and I thank God every day for the good fortune that brought us all together._

_You are all in my thoughts and prayers and I hope that it will not be long before we are all reunited._

_In the meantime, take good care of each other, as I know you already do._

_All my love,_

_Martha._

There was utter silence in the room except for the crackling of the wood burning in the fire. Lucy sighed softly.

"Oh, I'm so glad Uncle Jonathan is on the mend."

"So am I," Lana said, hugging the younger girl.

"We all are," Chloe said. "And he'll be home soon."

Lois watched her sisters, their faces glowing with happiness. Things were still difficult on the home front but the letter had given them hope that their family would be together again.

Two weeks later, things would change again for the family.


	9. Lana

Chapter Nine: Lana

Lois had been busy making the rounds as she always had with Martha and she had had no time to visit Alicia Baker and her mother. Alicia's father had been fatally wounded in one of the first major skirmishes in the war and her mother had often been bed-ridden with chronic sickness. She had asked Chloe to go in her place when she heard that Alicia had become ill with scarlet fever and her mother had been unable to take care of her. Both she and Chloe had had it when they were children.

She entered the farmhouse with a bundle of items one of Martha's friends had collected for the girls, dropping them immediately when she saw Lana on the floor looking so pale and ill.

"Lana?" she said, crouching down beside her.

Lana looked up at her, eyes glassy.

"I feel so strange," she whispered.

"Lana, what ..."

"Alicia died," the other girl said, her voice shaky. "Her aunt visited today. Told me."

"Lana did you ...?"

"Yesterday, Chloe was out in the barn trying to look after one of the horses. Mrs Thompson came over. She couldn't go; she's never had scarlet fever and she didn't want to expose the children."

"But Lana, neither have you," Lois said.

"I know, but I thought it would be all right. My stomach hurts," she moaned. "I ache all over."

Lois lay a hand on her forehead. Lana was feverish. Lois quickly gathered herself, helping the younger girl to stand.

"Up to bed."

She guided Lana up the stairs and helped her undress and get into bed. But she was worried. Lana was burning up.

As soon as the other girl was settled, she ran back downstairs. Chloe had come in with Lucy. They both saw her panicked look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lana's sick. I think it might be scarlet fever."

Chloe looked horrified. "Oh no! I was supposed to go to the Baker's, but one of the horses was sick and I couldn't leave him."

"Chloe, it's all right. But we need to call a doctor." She turned and gasped. Lucy had started up the stairs.

"Lucy!"

Her sister turned and looked at her, puzzled. "But, I ..."

"No, Lucy. If Lana does have scarlet fever, you could get sick too." She turned back to Chloe. "I'll pack some things for Lucy, then I want you to go with her to the Luthor mansion. I know Clark will take care of her."

"Of course," Chloe nodded.

Lois gathered some things together and took them downstairs. Lucy and Chloe were waiting for her. Lucy looked upset.

"What if, she ..."

Lois put a hand on her sister's shoulders.

"Lana will be all right. She's strong."

Clark was reading in the drawing room when the manservant came in. He looked up.

"What is it?"

"You have visitors, master Clark. Miss Chloe and Miss Lucy."

Clark frowned. Usually one or the other of them would come to the mansion if they were running errands. Not both.

"Let them in, please."

He waited anxiously, wondering what was wrong. He became even more concerned when he saw the girls' stricken faces.

"Chloe?"

"It's Lana. She's sick. She was helping at the Baker house when Alicia got sick with scarlet fever."

Clark frowned again. He'd heard Alicia had died. This did not sound good.

"Did Lois send you?"

Chloe nodded. "I've had scarlet fever and so has Lois. Lucy hasn't. Lois thought she could stay here."

"She was right. I'll make sure a room is ready for her."

Lucy looked as if she was going to cry. Clark put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Lucy, Lana will be all right. I'll fetch our personal physician."

"I don't want Lana to die," she whispered.

He squeezed her gently, mindful of his strength.

"Come on," he said kindly. "Let's get you settled." He looked at Chloe. "Tell Lois I'll send for the doctor."

"Thank you," Chloe replied softly.

As soon as Lucy was settled in a guest room, Clark had one of the servants take food up to her. But Lucy wasn't hungry. She was too worried about Lana.

He sat on the bed.

"Listen to me," he said, "Lana will be all right. I promise."

"But Alicia died," Lucy sniffed.

"Alicia was not as strong as Lana," he told her, which was the truth. Alicia had been delicate as a child, from what he'd heard from the servants.

"I'm afraid," Lucy whispered.

Clark put his arms around her, rubbing her back, knowing there was little else he could do.

"I'm going to the farm," he told her quietly. "The doctor will be there by now. I want you to stay here. You can take some of the books from the library. All right?"

Lucy nodded. "All right, Clark."

As soon as he was clear of the grounds, Clark sped to the farm. Without Lex around to advise against it, Clark felt free to use his extraordinary abilities, and he took advantage of every opportunity. He still didn't know where those abilities had come from, but he was not about to question them.

Clark arrived at the farm to find Chloe downstairs. She looked at him.

"Lois is upstairs with the doctor."

Clark nodded. "I'll go up, shall I?" he asked. He went up the stairs to the room Lana and Lucy shared. Lois sounded distraught as she talked to the doctor.

"What else can we do?" she was saying.

"All you can do is try to get her fever down. If you have vinegar, use it to wash her down. That may help draw it from her head."

Clark looked in the room. Lana was lying in the bed, her skin glistening with the fever. The doctor saw him.

"Mr Luthor," he said.

Lois gasped and whirled, running to his arms. "Oh, Clark!" she wailed.

It seemed so unfair that the family should face more troubles so soon after thinking that their troubles were over. And all Clark could do was hold her tight and whisper words of comfort in her ear. He could not bear to see the girl he loved so hurt and so lost.

"Best to send for Mrs Kent," the doctor said.

"Forgive me," Clark said, "but I have already done so. I had one of the servants send a telegram."

It was two days before Martha was able to return. Clark met her at the station with the carriage and accompanied her back to the farm.

"How are my girls?" she asked.

"Worried. Lana is still very ill."

"My poor babies," Martha sighed.

Clark had more news for her. Alicia's illness had caused a relapse in her mother's own ill health and Mrs Baker had passed away the day before.

"How is Mr Kent?" he asked quietly.

"He is doing quite well. The doctors think he will soon be recovered well enough to return home, although he will be unable to do much for many months. Lex stayed to help take care of him. He wanted me to tell you he is very proud of the way you have taken care of the girls."

"It is no chore, believe me," he said.

Not when one of the sisters was the girl he planned to marry one day. Martha looked at him steadily and for a moment he wondered if she was reading his mind.

"I know you have great affection for Lois. But I must ask you to wait until she is ready."

"I will, I promise," he told her.

As soon as Martha arrived at the farm and had kissed Lois and Chloe, she went to see to Lana. Clark returned to the mansion, knowing that with Martha home things had to get better.


	10. Faith

Chapter Ten: Faith

He was reading some poetry with Lucy the next afternoon when the door to the drawing room opened and Lois ran in. She was flushed, but her eyes were sparkling with joy. Lucy looked at her sister.

"Lana?"

"Her fever finally broke. She's going to be all right."

Clark smiled as the sisters danced giddily, almost jumping up and down in their excitement. He felt almost envious that he wasn't part of this happy little tableau, but then Lois turned to him and pulled him into the dance.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Clark nodded. There was no point in false modesty, but he had only done what anyone else would have. Lana was not only the sister of the girl he loved, but she was also the girl Lex loved, even if there was no hope of Lex ever being able to win her hand.

As he continued to watch the two girls laugh happily, unable to contain their joy, he thought of the past year. So much had changed. Not too long ago, he had been content living in Marseilles with his mother and brother and Smallville was a town he could never have imagined being happy in.

Christmas was indeed going to be much better this year.

Lana continued to improve in health, although her complexion lacked the vitality it had had before her illness. Martha had told Lois that that would return in time. Meanwhile, when she wasn't sleeping, Lois was reading to her from one of the many volumes Clark had let her borrow from the mansion's library, or reading from her own stories.

Lois was reading from Dickens one afternoon, calling on all her dramatic experience to perform as many voices as she could. Lana giggled as Lois imitated a gruff male character.

"He sounds like Grandfather," Lana told her.

Lois grinned at her. "He does indeed. When I read the character I picture him as I picture Grandfather."

"You are so good at that. Who else can you imitate?"

Lois launched into an imitation of Lionel which had Lana holding her side as she tried not to laugh too hard.

"Ooh, don't make me laugh," she said.

"Lana ..."

"Lois, it's all right. I will be all right. Even the doctor said so."

"I know. I cannot help worrying though."

"You're my big sister."

"I love you, Lana."

"I love you too, Lois."

The two girls clasped hands, making a silent promise to always be there for each other. No matter what.

Chloe and Lucy were kept busy making decorations for Christmas two days before the holiday. Lucy had found some red ribbon and was making bows to hang on the Christmas tree that Clark had cut down for them and placed in the parlour.

Lois helped Martha to make a Christmas cake rich in brandied fruit. They still had gifts to place under the tree, but that wouldn't be done until after they had returned from mass at Christmas Eve.

It was a happy group that made its way to church for the mass. Lana was the only one missing as the doctor had warned them about exposing her to the cold weather. She didn't mind as she was able to sit by the hearth and read and look after the family's newest member. Clark had found a stray kitten hiding in the grounds and had decided to give it to the girls when he was unable to locate an owner. Since Lana had been so ill, she was given the honour of naming the kitten, which she had then dubbed Mr Tibbles.

Lois and the younger girls chattered happily as they walked along the slushy streets to the church. She glanced at the carriages passing by and saw one stop just a few yards away. The door opened and Clark stepped out, looking the dashing romantic hero.

"Ladies, will you allow me the pleasure of walking with you?"

"Of course," Martha smiled.

Clark offered his arm to Martha, who took it with a laugh and Lois took his other arm. The group continued walking. Lois could see some of the town gossips watching as they walked together, whispering behind their hands. Really, she thought. Had they nothing better to do than gossip?

Clark sat with them in the row, next to Lois. She knew he didn't really like church, but he went because his mother had taken both him and Lex to church. And she was very glad of that. If Clark and Lex had not gone the Christmas before to honour their mother's memory, he might never have seen her.

She noticed him grimacing a little as the reverend gave his sermon. She smiled and nudged him. He looked down at her, grinning sheepishly. Lois reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. They kept their hands clasped for the rest of the service.

Despite the wintry weather, Christmas Day dawned bright and sunny. The girls quickly dressed the house, knowing Clark would be coming. Oliver and Bruce had also joined them for the holidays. Lionel, thankfully, had chosen to stay in Metropolis.

Lois went upstairs to help Lana dress for Christmas dinner. While she was mostly well, Lana was still fairly weak and needed some help. She had chosen to wear Lois' old maroon gown which had been patched in the back with some fabric which closely resembled the gown in colour.

There were whispers from Chloe and Lucy as they went downstairs.

"The house looks beautiful," Lana said, knowing how hard the girls had worked even that morning to decorate. Even the kitten had a ribbon tied around his neck, although he'd clearly tried to get it off. The ends appeared bedraggled.

Lana went to sit in one of the armchairs in the parlour, but Lucy jumped up.

"Don't sit there, Lana," she said.

"Sit here," Bruce told her with a grin.

A curtain was pulled back to reveal a beautiful piano. Lana stared in shock.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, going to sit on the piano stool and touching the black and white keys with a delicate hand.

"Play something," Chloe told her.

Lana smiled and began to play Deck the Halls. Lois looked at Clark and he grinned down at her.

"Merry Christmas, Lois," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Clark."

But the festivities were not yet over. Just as they'd filled their stomachs full with Christmas dinner, with all the trimmings, they heard a sound of horses outside. Martha frowned at the others.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

Lois glanced at Clark and noticed a twinkle in his eye. As if he knew what was happening. Bruce walked outside for a moment, then came back in, followed by a sight that Lois had never expected to see. For walking tall, despite his exhaustion from the long journey, was Jonathan.

Martha gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Jonathan. Oh, Jonathan!"

Lex entered quietly behind, supporting the man as Martha flew into his arms.

"Martha," he said softly, stroking her beautiful red hair.

"Uncle Jonathan," Lucy cried, running over to him.

The tall blonde man sat in the big armchair, surrounded by three of his girls who were laughing and chattering.

"Oh, this is the best Christmas ever!" Chloe exclaimed. Lana grinned at her, then looked up at Jonathan.

"Lana, thank God you're well," he said.

Lois turned and looked at Clark.

"You knew about this!" she accused.

"Lex wanted it to be a surprise and swore me to secrecy."

Lois went to Lex and took his hand. "Thank you," she said. She leaned forward slightly and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Jonathan was looking around.

"There's someone missing. Where is my wild girl?"

Lois blushed and went to him. He studied her.

"Why, Lois, you're so grown up. Look at you. Can this be the same girl I left more than a year ago?"

Lois found herself blushing even harder.

"We're so glad you're home," she said, kneeling on the rug beside him. Jonathan ruffled her hair with a smile.

"I have missed my girls," he said, "but now I see you have become little women. You have all grown so much."

Lois' eyes filled with tears. He had missed so much but none of that mattered. He was home.

Later that afternoon, Lois slipped away from the chatter between Chloe, Lucy and Jonathan. She went outside, leaning against the fence, looking out at the snow-covered fields. She felt arms snake around her waist.

"What are you doing out here?" Clark asked softly. "It's freezing."

"I know, I just ..."

"Felt a little overwhelmed?"

"A little," she admitted. She turned in his arms. "Clark, thank you. I mean, I know that Lex arranged it, but ..."

"It's all right," he told her. "I would do anything for you, Lois. You know that. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"Then marry me."

"You know I can't. Not yet. Clark, I'm sorry, but you still have college and there's so much more I want to do. You promised me you'd wait for me."

"I did. And I will, Lois. But one day you will have to give in."

Lois grinned to herself. He was certainly persistent.

There were voices coming from the barn. Lois frowned at Clark and walked over. She could hear Lana pleading with someone.

"I'm not like Lois or Chloe. I never had a castle in the air. All I want is to marry a good man, who loves me."

"Lana, I do love you. You cannot imagine how it felt to learn that you were gravely ill. I wanted to return but I could not leave your father. I promised Martha."

"I know, Lex," she said tearfully. "But you still won't ask him permission to court me."

"You know I can't. My father would never allow it."

"Why? I don't understand!"

"My father believes that love and emotions are a weakness in business. He prefers me to make a match with some girl with family money, the way he chose my mother. It would be a business match. I have tried to resist his efforts but I can no longer afford to do so. As soon as Clark enters Harvard I have no choice."

"Lex, please!"

"Lana ..."

Lex's voice wavered and Lois knew he was struggling to hold back her own emotions.

"Lana, I ... there's something you should know. Your grandfather has already made a bargain with my father."

"For what?"

"He has decided that you will make a good match for Clark."

Clark gasped. Lois stared at him in horror. It was not that she thought Lana would be bad for him, but he didn't love Lana and Lana didn't love him.

Lex must have heard the gasp as he came out.

"Clark?"

"I won't do it, Lex. I'm going to marry Lois."

"Clark, I know how you feel. But Father has his mind made up and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is," Clark told him with a grim set to his jaw. "I could take Lois to the city now and find someone to marry us."

"Uncle Jonathan would never approve," Lana told him tearfully.

"But I don't want to marry you," he insisted.

Lana shook her head. "Clark, I love you like a brother, and I don't want to marry you either. It has always been you and Lois. We could all see that."

"Why would Mr Luthor and Grandfather Clark even think it?" Lois asked.

"This is a political match. Mr Clark has some influence in the seats of power and if Father wants some of that power, then he will do whatever it takes."

"Are you saying this is Grandfather's wish?" Lana asked.

"I'm afraid so, Lana," Lex said unhappily.

"Well I won't do it! It's not fair that he does this. It's not fair!"

Lois sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Grandfather Clark had always chosen Lana over the other girls. It was not Lana's fault that she had been adopted first. Nor was it her fault that the man had chosen to ignore the sisters. Time and time again Lana had stormed off in anger when he had made his favouritism toward her fairly clear.

Lois put an arm around Lana to comfort her.

"We will find a way to change his mind," she said softly.

But Lex shook his head.

"As long as my father is alive, he will never allow it." He looked up at Jonathan who had come out to see what the fuss was about. "I have little doubt that he will come to Smallville to formally request you to allow Clark to court Lana and ask for her hand."

Jonathan nodded. "Then I will refuse permission," he said. "There will be no official courting of my girls until each one becomes of age. And Lana will not be of age for another year. That should give us enough time to change his mind."

Clark seemed to brighten. "And since I will be in college the fall after next, we do not have to do what he says for another four years after that! A lot can change in that time."

Lex nodded. "Yes it can."


	11. A Wedding

Chapter Eleven: A Wedding

A lot could certainly change in four years, Clark thought as he made his way to the Kent Farm. The heat of summer bore down on him as he walked along the dusty roads, not wanting to be seen to be using his abilities.

The Civil War had been over for two years. The land was still battle-scarred. Reconstruction had begun but families were still recovering from their losses. He considered himself fortunate to not be counted among that number.

He had been in college for two years, as his father had ordered, but he missed Smallville. In truth, he missed only one part of Smallville – the part that belonged to the Kent farm. Lois.

As he rounded the bend, he saw her in the field, helping with the harvest. She wore a wide-brimmed hat to protect herself from the sun.

With some sixth sense of her own, Lois straightened up, looking around. She saw him and dropped the tool she was using, running to the gate. Her hat flew off but she laughed gaily, launching herself into his arms.

"Clark!"

"Lois. I missed you."

He kissed her cheek as he let her down gently.

"I missed you too," she said.

They began walking toward the house. Martha came out, smiling.

"Welcome home, Clark."

He grinned. "Thank you, Martha."

"How is it at college?" Lois asked as they sat on the porch. Martha poured them some glasses of lemonade.

"Dull," he answered. "I wish you were there with me."

Lois smiled. "So do I. How is Lex? And your father?"

Clark had visited Lex in the city before he'd returned to Smallville. His brother was now working with his father in the business. While Lex had often written of the dull, repetitive work he was doing, he had recently been given more responsibility, particularly in acquisitions.

"Lex is good. He's beginning to enjoy himself now that he has a bit more responsibility."

Lex had given in to his father's demands and become engaged to a wealthy socialite, Victoria Hardwick. But he had continued to refuse his father's increasing demands to name a date for the wedding.

Clark had overheard an argument between Lex and his father.

"I demand that you set a date and marry the girl."

"Father ..."

"I do not want to hear it. Lana Lang will marry your brother and that is final!"

"Clark doesn't want to marry Lana."

"Be that as it may, it is a good match."

"Only for your political ambition, Father," Lex answered smartly.

Clark heard a slap and realised his father had hit Lex. He wanted to go in but decided against it, knowing his father wouldn't be happy if he knew Clark was eavesdropping.

"You will marry Victoria by Christmas, Alexander. As for Clark and Lana, I will be speaking to Lana's parents."

Lois was looking at him. Clark knew she wanted to be reassured that Lex was doing everything he could to change his father's mind about the match. Sadly, that was not going to happen. Fortunately for both him and Lana, Jonathan was still standing his ground and refusing permission. He had already tacitly given his blessing for Clark to court Lois, however, without Lionel's knowledge.

Lois was twenty-one now and at the age when she should be considering marriage; by society's standards anyway. So far she had not answered his proposal. During the colder months, she boarded with a widow in the city, working as a governess for her two young daughters. In her quiet times, she would write stories which she would then submit to the Daily Planet to run in their fiction section, but had not yet sold any stories.

"You have not heard from Mr White?" Clark asked, knowing she had mostly recently sent in a story.

Lois shook her head. "He calls them fairy stories, all because I'm a woman."

"Have you perhaps considered sending in the stories under another name? Like Louis Lane?"

"A man's name? But he would know, wouldn't he?"

"He would learn in time, I am sure, but at least he would read them and not dismiss you out of hand."

"Yes, you're right."

"You're a wonderful writer, Lois. And once he reads your stories I know he will feel that too."

"What about you? Why will you not talk to Mr White and try to get a job at the Planet?"

"I have two more years at Harvard, Lois. And then my father expects me to join him and Lex in the business."

"Remember what Lex once told me? You are only limited by your own expectations. Why do you let him order you around? In two years you will no longer be able to refuse him and he expects you to marry Lana. Is that what you really want?"

"Of course not, Lois. I'm waiting for you."

"Then tell him what you want. He cannot make you do it."

She didn't understand. She had been raised in a loving family where her adopted parents allowed her to speak her own mind and follow her dreams. How could she understand things like duty to one's father? Clark knew he had no choice.

Lois had to return to work in the field, but Clark knew he would see her again the next day. He kissed her goodbye and returned to the mansion.

Lois climbed the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Lana and Chloe turned to look at her as she entered. They both seemed very nervous. Lois swiftly noticed their hands were shaking.

"Here, let me," she said, moving to Chloe's side. She began fastening the pearl buttons on the back of her gown.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Chloe said shakily.

"Yes."

Her cousin turned and looked up at her. For a moment Lois envied her. Chloe was about to marry the man she loved. She was the first of them to be married. But while Lois loved Clark, she knew that as long as Clark's father was still dictating Clark's own choices there was little chance that they could marry.

"I never thought this day would come," Lana said softly.

"Me either," Chloe sighed.

Four years ago, on New Year's Eve, Oliver had come to Jonathan and asked for his blessing for Chloe's hand in marriage. Jonathan had given it, on the condition that Oliver wait until Chloe was twenty. The young couple had continued to see each other every chance they had.

Oliver was living in Metropolis for the time being; expanding his family's business interests in the city as well as helping with some of the reconstruction. Lois admired Oliver for his generous heart and knew Chloe would be happy with him. She had known from the first sparks between them that Chloe and Oliver loved each other.

There was another knock on the bedroom door and Lucy came in, wearing a simple white gown.

"Uncle Jonathan sent me up. It's time."

The sisters went downstairs together. Jonathan was waiting at the bottom, ready to escort Chloe to where Oliver was waiting underneath the bower in the garden. Chloe took his arm and let him lead her out to the man she loved. Oliver smiled lovingly as he watched her walk toward him.

Lois sighed as she watched Oliver and Chloe take their vows. They both looked so happy and so in love. She glanced at Clark, who had stood up with Oliver and knew he was wishing it was them. Lex had been unable to attend due to business in the city, although Lionel had invited himself.

The ceremony concluded with the sisters and the younger guests dancing around the newly-married couple and singing a hymn which was meant to bless the union.

_For the beauty of the earth  
>For the glory of the skies<br>For the love which from our birth  
>Over and around us lies<br>Lord of all to thee we raise  
>This our hymn of grateful praise<em>

As Lois wandered through the gardens which Martha so lovingly tended, she could not help but overhear the conversation from some of the guests.

"Well, that's one daughter married. I expect it will be Lois' turn next. She is twenty-one."

"I have heard she has no wish to get married."

"Well, I heard she was set to marry Clark Luthor, but his father had other ideas."

"Pshaw. The girl will be on the shelf soon enough if she does not make her mind up. All her talk about wanting to be a writer. What on earth does she need that for if she makes a good match?"

Lois was angered by the talk, but she held her tongue and continued walking. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled.

"Oh, Clark," she gasped.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I heard what they were saying. You shouldn't listen to them."

"I don't," she said. "I know what I want."

Clark looked away. "I wish my father wasn't so obstinate."

"I know," she sighed.

They continued walking together toward the fields, hearing raised voices.

"I know my daughter and she does not want the match."

"Kent, talk some sense into her. Don't you see the match could be advantageous to both of us?"

"Advantageous to your pocket, Luthor. I am not going to force my daughter into a marriage she does not want. And if you were any kind of father you would not force your son into the same thing."

"I suppose you think I should give in to their childish demands and allow your eldest daughter to marry Clark instead?"

"It's what they want."

"You are soft, Kent. Those girls can twist your opinions anyway they please. You have raised those girls to be far too opinionated. Especially Lois."

"The way I raised my girls is none of your concern. And as for Lois, she is bright, spirited and independent but for all that she is also a very loving girl and I would not change her for all the riches in this world."

Lionel snorted. "Of course not. Now that your second eldest child has married Oliver Queen," he added snidely.

Lois felt her ire growing. How dare he insinuate that Chloe had married Oliver for his money? Anyone could see that they were in love!

Angrily, she strode forward, ignoring Clark's attempts to stop her.

"How dare you!" she growled at Lionel.

The bearded man turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"How dare you accuse Chloe of ... she and Oliver love each other. Just because you married Clark's mother to fuel your ambition, you have no right to stand in judgment of others."

"And you know me so well, do you, little girl?"

"Lois, sweetheart, I ..." Jonathan began, but she was angry enough to ignore his protests.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You wanted Aunt Martha for yourself and when you couldn't have her you decided marrying Lana off to Clark was the next best thing."

"Lois!" Clark called warningly.

Lionel turned back to Jonathan. "Are you going to let your daughter scream at me like a fishwife?"

"Lois may not always know when it's appropriate, but she at least has the courage to speak her mind. As for any kind of match between Clark and Lana, that will happen over my dead body. And you will get off my property now, Luthor!"

"Very well," Lionel growled. "But you have not heard the last of me, Kent. I will have my way. Come along Clark."

"I'm staying."

"No, son!" Lionel said. "You will come with me. Now!"

Jonathan looked at him. "Better do as he says Clark," he said quietly.

Lois stared at Clark. He looked at her, then tilted his head in reluctance. Heaving a sigh, he turned and walked off with his father. Lois began to cry, sinking to the ground as she sobbed.

Strong arms came around her shoulders.

"Shush, Lois. It's all right."

"It will never be all right," she cried.

Lionel could be vindictive, she knew. And she worried what the man would do now.

Clark anxiously watched as his father removed his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt sleeves.

"You are to stay away from Lois Lane, do you understand me?"

"I love her, Father."

"The girl clearly has no manners! But what did I expect growing up with a man as uncouth as Jonathan Kent?"

Clark bit his tongue rather than berate his father for his words. Jonathan Kent was a good man, who had welcomed both he and Lex into his home and Clark loved the older man dearly. He knew if he objected, then Lionel would only make things worse.

He kept out of his father's way for the remainder of his stay in Smallville. Lex travelled down from the city the next weekend, planning to stay for a week, and he quickly noticed Clark's withdrawal.

"Clark, what is the matter?"

Clark told him what had happened at Chloe and Oliver's wedding. Lex bit his lip, looking thoughtful.

"I believe there is much more to this. I know you have noticed Father's interest in Martha. I have my suspicions it dates back to when Martha was my governess. Before you came to live with us."

Clark looked at his brother.

"What happened?"

"Well, Martha was not married at the time, but I believe she was being courted by Jonathan. Her father objected to the union but Martha chose to defy her father and married Jonathan anyway.

"Mother was taken ill one afternoon and I was banished to the nursery for the day. Martha was reading to me and Father came in, bidding me to go to my room. I stayed outside the door and I saw him try to kiss her. Martha refused him. It was not long after that that Martha was sent packing."

Clark clenched his fist in anger. So his father had clearly tried to persuade Martha into an affair while he was still married. It was little wonder that his mother had chosen to leave.

"Clark, there is much more. I believe I know why he is so anxious for me to marry Victoria. He made some bad investments and the business is failing. And you already know about his political ambitions."

"Lex, what if he chooses to do something to Jonathan? Or the girls?"

Lex nodded.

"Yes, he could very well do something in revenge. But Jonathan is a fine, upstanding man and his friends would stand by him if Father did choose to sully his good name. As for the girls, as you have already indicated he seems to think Chloe has married Oliver for his fortune. We know the truth, Clark and as long as we continue to have faith in our friends then nothing he will do can change that."


	12. Secrets

Chapter Twelve: Secrets

It took little time for the Smallville rumour mill to latch on to the fact that not only had Jonathan Kent refused his daughter's hand to the son of Lionel Luthor, but the two men were preparing to be engaged in a battle. Clark and Lois both felt caught in the middle as Lionel struck the first blow, and Jonathan retaliated.

Since his return from the war, Jonathan had changed somewhat. He had always been a strong man, but now he was even more stubborn than usual and none of the girls knew which way to turn.

The tension began to cause tempers to flare in the Kent household. With Chloe, who was normally the peacemaker of the girls, now married, there was no one to stop the occasional blow-ups between Lois and Lana who loved each other dearly but were also the same in temperament. Lucy tried her best to stop the arguments but her efforts often ended in tears.

As if that wasn't enough, there were constant arguments between Jonathan and Lois.

"This would never have happened if the Luthors had never come into our lives. And you are to have nothing to do with that boy, Lois. Nothing!"

"You blame Clark for this?" she raged at him. "How could you? He has done nothing wrong!"

"Except refuse to obey his father," Jonathan raged back.

"Jonathan, we both know this has nothing to do with Clark and Lois, or Lana. It has everything to do with Lionel."

The blonde man turned on his wife. "Don't you turn on me too, Martha. Lionel Luthor has done nothing but poison our lives from the day you met him."

"And that is not Clark's fault. Clark is a good boy and I will not have you continuing to blame him for his father's faults. You know if things had been different, Clark could have been ours."

Lois stared at them in shock.

"What?"

"We were here, surveying the land that would be the farm the day the meteors struck," Martha told her.

Lois remembered something about a meteor shower when she had been three. Her father had barely spoken of it, but she knew of the meteor shower, having heard the stories from others.

"Something else came down in that meteor shower, Lois. We saw it happen. Only when we got to where it landed, we were too late."

Speechless, Lois could only listen as Martha told her the story. They had found what appeared to be a spaceship, but there had been a woman there, holding a boy aged around nine years old. All his hair was gone, except for a little red tuft on his crown. A second boy had been with her, much younger, doing his best to comfort her as she rocked the boy in her arms.

_Jonathan had called to see if she needed help and the woman had looked up at him. _

"_I know you," she said softly._

"_I'm Jonathan Kent," he told her._

"_Lillian. Lillian Luthor. This is my son, Alexander. And this is ... my other son." Her gaze had flicked over to Martha and her eyes had widened. Then she turned back to the boy, appearing to make an instant decision. "Clark."_

_Jonathan had doubted that the little boy was hers, seeing what was lying just a few feet away. _

"_Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked._

"_Alexander is ... very sick. I need to get him home."_

"_We have a wagon, just up the rise," he suggested._

"_Thank you, but we will be all right," she answered, getting to her feet. "Come along Clark," she added, shifting the boy in her arms. The dark-haired boy clung to her skirt as they walked away, leaving the pod behind. _

Lois found herself staring at her parents in disbelief. Clark had come from ... She wondered why they were telling her this now. She had noticed Clark was different. Just little things that had added up, but she had never asked him about it and he had never told her anything of his heritage other than the fact he was adopted and didn't remember his birth parents.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked.

"We don't know, sweetheart."

"What happened to the ... the ... ship?" she whispered.

"We buried it," Jonathan said. "Out in the field which is now the back forty." Lois nodded. It was a parcel of forty acres out near the woods.

"It's been there, all this time?" Lois raised her hand to her mouth. "I need to talk to Clark."

She got up and ran to the door.

"Lois, no, I meant what I said," Jonathan called after her, but she refused to listen.

She ran to the mansion. One of the servants was out in the garden when she ran up the long driveway. Lex was talking to the man but he turned and frowned at her.

"Lois? What's wrong?"

"Clark. I need to talk to Clark."

"I'm afraid he's not here."

Panting, Lois glared at him in frustration. "There's something I need to ..."

"Hey, slow down," he told her. "Has something happened to your mother and father?"

"No. I ..."

She beckoned to Lex to follow her. He did so with a puzzled frown. Lois waited until they were far enough away from the house to be out of earshot of anyone who might want to listen in.

"Did you know? About Clark?"

"I don't understand, Lois."

"Where he comes from. The meteor shower."

Lex's eyes were doing an odd little dance as he looked at her. But if he was going to deny it, it was already too late.

"You do know, don't you? You know everything, but Clark doesn't!"

Lex grasped her arms suddenly in a very painful grip.

"Lois, you must never tell anyone what you know!" he said vehemently.

"Why? Why have you kept the truth from him? He deserves to know!"

"I promised our mother," Lex told her. "I promised her I would always protect him."

"From what?"

"Lionel. Can you imagine what Lionel would do to him if he knew? It's one of the reasons Mother left when Clark was so young. She was afraid of what he'd become if Lionel raised him."

Lois was horrified at the thought. Knowing how ruthless Lionel was, the thought that Clark might become something akin to that was something she could never bear.

That was not all. If it were to get out that Clark was anything more than what he appeared to be, the world could view him very differently. In many ways, he was like a man out of time. The world was not ready for what he could do.

Clark entered the mansion quietly. He had been away for two days in Metropolis at his father's behest but he had not enjoyed his time there at all. The entire two days, his father had lectured him on his behaviour and what was expected of him. And it was certainly not marrying Lois Lane.

It was Lex's last night of his vacation. Tomorrow he would be returning to the city to resume his duties in the business and Clark was going to miss him dreadfully.

As he passed the door to the drawing room, he saw Lex standing over the hearth, staring into space.

"Is that you, Clark?"

"Yes, Lex," he said, going in.

"Close the doors," Lex said quietly. "We need to talk."

Frowning, Clark turned and closed the doors.

"Lock them too, please Clark. I don't want anyone coming in or listening in."

"What is it, Lex?" he asked once he had sat down where Lex indicated.

"Lois came to see me today. She learned something about you. Something that has me very concerned."

"What is it? Is she all right?"

"No, Clark. She is not all right. She is actually very worried about you."

"I don't understand."

"Clark, do you remember how you came to us? How Mother adopted you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and wondering what this was all about. What he remembered about his childhood was growing up in Marseilles, raised by their mother.

"Clark, Mother begged me to never tell you the truth about who, or what you are. Even though we knew you had strange abilities."

"What do you mean, the truth?"

"Clark, you were not born here. We have no idea where you come from, only that you came to us from the stars."

Clark rose, staring at his brother in shock.

"What? That's ... that's impossible!"

"I am afraid it's true. You came down the day of the meteor shower. The year was 1849. Fire rained down from the heavens and we all thought we were doomed. There was no Smallville then. Kansas didn't begin settlement until the 1830s and the land surveyors didn't begin in this area until around the time of the meteors.

Clark nodded. Jonathan had told him that he and Martha had only come to Smallville a year before Lana's aunt had died. Before then, they had lived in the city, earning enough to be able to buy a large parcel of land which would later become the farm. Jonathan's family had always been farmers and he had lived with his parents on their plantation in Georgia until they had died.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"Mother wanted to protect you. She knew, as I did, that if Father learned the truth about you ..."

"How did I get here?" Clark asked sharply. "Presuming all this is true?"

"A ship. Jonathan and Martha took it with them and hid it somewhere safe. When they bought the land they buried it in what is now the back forty."

Clark was stunned at these revelations. This was not how he imagined his life would be.

"There's something else, Clark," Lex said, getting up again to pick up a box from the mantelpiece. "Mother found this and asked me to keep it safe."

Lex pulled out a small object wrapped in oilcloth. He slowly unwrapped the material and showed Clark the metal disk. It was smooth on one side and on the other there were odd symbols etched into it.

Clark tightened his hand around it, biting his lip to try and suppress the rising anger. But it bubbled up and he could no longer hold it in.

"How could you do this to me, Lex? How could you lie to me all these years?"

"Have you any idea what would happen if people found out the truth about you? They would lock you up in some kind of insane asylum or worse. I could not allow that to happen. These are dark times, Clark. The war may be over but the bitterness remains. People are still hurting. Think how they would react."

"I don't care!" Clark shouted. "You should have told me the truth!"

Clark ran out, cracking the wood in the door frame as he left.

Lois had lain awake for several hours, concerned for Clark. She had just managed to drop off to sleep when she was woken again by bright lights outside. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she went to the window and looked out. There was a bright yellow light in the field. Turning, Lois grabbed her robe and went out the door. Jonathan had also come out.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I can see are bright lights."

Jonathan nodded. Together they went down the stairs and out the back door, pausing long enough to put on boots.

Peering out, Lois could only just make out a figure silhouetted against the bright light. Jonathan gasped.

"What's wrong, Uncle Jonathan?"

"That's where the ship was buried."

It was Lois' turn to gasp. "I went to see Clark and I saw Lex. I told him ..."

Jonathan looked at her, then out at the figure in the field.

"Clark!" he called.

The figure hesitated and Lois realised it was indeed Clark. For a moment she thought he was going to come toward them, then the lights dimmed and went out and he was gone.

The next morning there was a gentle knock on the door as they were eating breakfast. Lana went to answer it. Lois heard the joy in her sister's tone as she talked animatedly with the visitor.

Lois glanced at Jonathan. They'd made the decision not to tell anyone, especially Lana or Lucy, what they'd seen. It was already strange enough without trying to explain it to the younger girls.

Lana came back in, followed by Lex.

"Jonathan, Martha, I must apologise for intruding like this, but Clark did not return home last night and I am worried about him."

Martha frowned.

"What happened, Lex?" she asked.

Lex glanced at Lois, then at Jonathan. Lois shook her head slightly.

"There was a quarrel. He was very upset when he left."

Martha frowned at him. "Has Clark ever done this before?" she asked.

Lex sighed. "He's always had a temper but normally after a while he calms down. I'm afraid this time ..."

Martha appeared to notice the glances between Lex and Lois as she turned to the younger girls.

"Lana, Lucy, why don't you two go and see if the chickens laid any eggs for us today?"

"Yes Aunt Martha," Lana said. She frowned briefly at Lex but followed Lucy out the door.

"All right you three," Martha said. "I want the truth."

Lois swallowed hard. Martha stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring sternly at them. Lex tried to look innocent, but even he shrank under her gaze.

"Well?" she said. "I want an answer. First Lois runs out of here yesterday wanting to talk to Clark, now you tell me you and Clark have quarrelled. Clearly this has something to do with what we told Lois yesterday."

"Lois was right. I never told Clark the truth about how he came to be with us. Mother thought it best that he never learn the truth."

"Son, I hate to say this, but your mother was wrong. Clark had the right to know." Jonathan sighed. "I am certain it was him in the field last night. I checked there this morning and the ship is gone."

Lois looked at him. "What do you mean it's gone? How could ..."

She had known Clark was strong but she had had no idea Clark was that strong.

Lex sighed again. "I realise now what a mistake it was, but Mother was so afraid they would lock Clark up. She was always telling him to take care not to show his powers. To anyone. But he was so angry yesterday. I fear what he will do now."


	13. Fear

Chapter Thirteen: Fear

Clark strode into the family mansion in Metropolis, carelessly shucking his coat off. One of Lionel's servants came down the stairs, clucking in annoyance.

"Master Clark," he began, but stopped when he saw the wild look in Clark's eyes.

"Where is he?" Clark growled menacingly.

"Sir?" the man said, his voice tremulous.

"My father!" Clark answered impatiently.

"The study, but you ..."

Clark ignored the man's protests and walked with a swagger toward the study, flinging open the double doors. Lionel was seated at his desk, speaking to a man who was sitting across from him.

"Father, it's about time you and I had a little talk."

"Son," Lionel said, without looking up, "I am in a meeting."

"Meeting is over," Clark told him. He glared at the visitor. "Get out!" he added, nodding his head to the doorway.

This caused Lionel to look up at him in alarm. He took off the wire-rimmed spectacles and peered at his son with a deep frown, barely registering the quiet closing of the door as their visitor left.

"What has gotten into you, son?"

"I have learned a few things, Father and I have made some decisions."

"Oh? Pray tell."

"I will never marry Lana Lang. I care nothing for your political ambitions."

"Clark, son ..."

"I am not your son!" Clark bellowed.

Lionel appeared taken aback.

"What is this about?"

"I am tired of you making my decisions for me. I am old enough now to decide my own destiny and there is nothing you can do to stop me from fulfilling it."

Lionel scoffed. "And what will you do, son?" he asked, seeming amused.

"Believe me; you have no idea what I am capable of and you would not want to find out."

"Why is that, son?"

Clark smirked at him. "Forget it. You do not control me anymore, Lionel. I will do as I please and I will marry whomever I please. And you will not stop me."

"Clark, be reasonable."

"I am done being reasonable. You have tried to control me for five years! Always telling me what my future will be. I will decide my future. And if you dare try otherwise, you will not like the consequences."

"I suppose you have decided you will have Lois Lane instead?" Lionel sneered.

But Clark had caught the fear in his eyes and knew the message had got through to the older man.

"I love her and she loves me. And there is nothing on this God's earth that can stop me having what I want. Not you, not Lex, not even God himself."

Clark turned and left, grabbing his coat from the stand where the servant had hung it up. He didn't need it, of course, but he didn't want people on the street to know the truth about him. He was not ready for them to see what he was.

Much had occurred in the last week since Lex had told him the truth of how he'd come to Earth. Clark had run out of the mansion, at first running as far as the ocean and back again to clear his head. When he returned, it was early in the morning and he had chosen not to return to the mansion. Clutching the disk, he ran to the Kent farm, using his enhanced vision to look beneath the surface of the field. The ship was buried in the middle of the field, three feet below the topsoil.

Clark had quickly dug it up, then took the disk from his pocket, inserting it in the indentation in the metal. The ship had opened, and a bright, yellowish light had swept over him. Then a voice had spoken.

"Kal-El."

"Who are you?" he'd asked.

"I am Jor-El. Your father. The ship contains a download of my memories."

The voice in the ship had gone on to explain that there was a cave deep in the woods and that he should take the ship there. Clark had looked up, hearing voices and realised Jonathan and Lois had seen him. He picked up the ship and carried it away.

When he reached the cave, he saw that it was deep within Kawatche hunting territory. Clark had been uncertain, at first. It was almost dawn and many of the tribe's members would be awakening to begin the hunt. There was a small camp about half a mile from the cave. The Kawatche people might have left the settlers to themselves, but they were still fierce warriors and disliked anyone encroaching on their territory.

Carefully, Clark had moved the ship through the entrance to the cave, but he had not calculated the size of the entrance correctly and the metal scraped the stone. Grimacing, Clark pushed the ship the rest of the way, but the damage had been done. He heard loud voices and knew he had alerted the tribe.

Determined to complete his task, Clark looked for the sigil which Jor-El had indicated would lead him to a hidden inner chamber. But it was difficult to find in the darkness of the cave. The voices were coming closer. One of the warriors had obviously lit a torch as flickering light was slowly brightening the entrance to the cave. Clark knew he couldn't leave without the ship and he didn't want to hurt anyone.

A beautiful young girl stepped inside and stared at him. Her eyes widened as she took in the ship behind him. She turned and spoke rapidly in her native tongue to an old man, who looked at Clark. They exchanged words. Clark could only make out one word. Naman.

He frowned. "What is Naman?" he asked.

The girl looked at him. Then pointed to a painting on the wall. It looked a man falling from a flaming sky.

"Naman," she said.

Clark quickly realised what she meant. She thought he was Naman. He shook his head.

"No."

"Yes."

There appeared to be brief consultation between the old man and one of the warriors. Then the old man beckoned to him.

"Naman. Come."

Clark shook his head. The old man nodded and smiled, beckoning again.

"Safe," he said, nodding to the ship.

Biting his lip, Clark glanced at the ship, then nodded, moving into the outer cave with the old man.

"Who are you?" he asked the old man, who muttered something which sounded Kawatche, but then he smiled.

"Call me Joseph."

"You speak English?"

"White man teach," Joseph said.

Clark was taken to their camp and he sat with them. In broken English, Joseph explained the legend of the Kawatche people. There had once been a warrior from the stars who had met and lain with a woman, who then gave birth to a child. That child would be the forefather of the Kawatche people.

The man from the stars had left them, promising that another would return in a rain of fire. He would be Naman and he would have the strength of ten men and be able to shoot fire from his eyes.

Clark spent four days with the tribe, rapidly picking up the language and learning more about Naman. He gave little thought to Lex, even with the knowledge that his brother would be worrying about him. He was still angry at his brother for keeping the truth from him.

Clark returned to the cave and the ship, using the key to open the hidden cavern. For two days he listened as Jor-El told him the story of Krypton and what had happened to his people. His birth father had also given him instructions to find three stones which would form a crystal, giving him access to a vast repository of knowledge.

A week after Clark had learned the truth of his origins, he visited the Kawatche people once more. Joseph gave him a pendant which glowed like a ruby. As soon as Clark put it around his neck, he knew what he had to do. No one, not even Lionel, would ever tell him what to do anymore.

Lex was back from Metropolis for the weekend. He had visited the farm as soon as he was able, his face pinched and pale with worry.

"Have you not heard from Clark?" Lois asked quietly as they sat in the parlour.

Lex shook his head. "I rather thought you might have," he said.

"No. And I am worried."

"As am I. He has never been gone this long before."

Martha came in with some lemonade.

"Have you talked to your father about this?" she asked, putting the tray down and pouring glasses for each of them.

"I felt it prudent to keep this information from Lionel," Lex said. "He would only ask questions to which I had no answer."

There was a clatter in the yard and Lois jumped up from her seat, looking at Martha and Lex in alarm.

"Lois!"

Her eyes widened as she realised who was calling her. She ran out the door before Lex or Martha could stop her.

"Clark!"

She ran down the porch steps, flinging herself into his arms. He held her tight.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I was so worried."

"There was something I had to do," he told her. "But I'm back now."

Lex called from the porch.

"Clark. Where have you been?"

"Doesn't matter," he returned. "I'm only here to get Lois."

Lois stepped back and stared at him.

"For what?"

"Marry me, Lois. Now. Today."

She shook her head. "You know I can't."

His eyes flashed with what she thought was fury. But she thought for a moment they were red.

"You told me you loved me."

"I do," she said softly.

"Then come with me. Marry me. I can give you everything you want. We can go somewhere where no one can hurt us. Not Lionel, not Lex, not even your father."

"My father?" she asked in wonder. "Clark, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just not hiding behind my so-called family anymore."

"Clark, Lex loves you. He never ..."

"Never what?" Clark exploded. "Lex kept the truth from me. He lied to me. What kind of brother would do that?"

"I only did it to protect you, Clark," Lex told him.

"Clark, sweetheart, you need to calm down," Martha told him quietly.

"You do not tell me what to do!" he shouted.

"Clark, I cannot believe you," Lex began.

Lois felt his hand grip her arm in what felt almost like a vice. She was afraid to struggle in case he hurt her. But the more Lex and Martha tried to stop him, the harder he gripped her.

"Clark, please, you're hurting me," she begged.

"I won't let them stand in-between us, Lois. You're mine!"

She stared up at him, wondering what had happened to the sweet boy she'd fallen in love with.

"You're scaring me," she said. "Please, please ..."

She tried pulling away but he was too strong. She was beginning to be really afraid now, wondering if he would break her arm.

Lex tried to break his grip, but it was of little use.

"Clark, let her go. You're hurting her."

Clark turned on his brother, swatting him as if he was a flying insect. Lex flew through the air, landing with a crash against the fence. He lifted his head, looking dazed, then collapsed.

"Lex!" Lois cried, breaking free at last from Clark's iron grip. She ran to Lex. He was bleeding profusely from a cut to his forehead. Martha dashed back into the house. Lois assumed she was going to get something to treat Lex's cut.

"You would choose him over me?" Clark growled.

Lois shrank in terror at the look on his face. Clark seemed to hesitate, staring at her in shock.

"Clark!"

Lois looked, seeing Jonathan with Lucy and Lana. They were both white-faced in shock and, if she was not mistaken, fright.

Clark appeared uncertain as he looked at Lois, his expression stricken. Then he turned and it was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

Lois had little time to ponder this as Martha came out with a rag. Lois pressed it to the cut on Lex's head, while Jonathan helped the now conscious man up. Together they walked into the house.

Lex looked worried as Lois worked to clean up the cut.

"That was not Clark," he said.

Lois shook her head. She didn't want to think about what Clark had done. Lex laid a hand on her arm, looking at her in sympathy.

"Lois, I ..."

"Lex, please don't," she said. "I can't think about that now."

"He hurt you."

"And he very nearly killed you, Lex," Martha reminded him quietly.


	14. Change

Chapter Fourteen: Change

Clark made his way into the inner chamber of the cave. He was shaking with fury and another feeling he couldn't name. He circled the stone tablet in the centre of the chamber several times, trying to ease his agitation. Then inserted the disk in the slot.

Immediately he was surrounded by a column of light.

"Kal-El?"

"I nearly killed him, Father. And she was afraid of me. Afraid. Of me."

"This is the woman you have chosen to form a life bond with?"

"Yes, Father."

"Explain, Kal-El."

Clark told Jor-El what had happened at the farm. He could not help the sinking feeling that Lois was not only afraid of him now, but also that she would never love him now.

Jor-El requested permission to scan him and Clark acquiesced. It was through this that Jor-El discovered the cause of his sudden aggression. The pendant Joseph had given him was red meteor rock. Kryptonite. Jor-El's analysis of the rock had detected certain properties within the chemical make-up of its emissions and he determined it removed Clark's inhibitions. He was still himself, to a degree, except without conscience.

Clark had liked it, in part. Mouthing off to Lionel had felt good. But seeing Lois afraid of him had shaken him. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he realised he had done exactly that by trying to force her to go with him.

"I need to talk to her," he said. "To explain."

Jor-El advised against it.

"You must find the stones, Kal-El. Create your fortress and complete your training."

Clark agreed. He would use the time in his training to become someone she could be proud of. In the meantime he decided his best course of action would be to send her a letter. Explain his actions and hope that one day she would forgive him.

Lois had spent a sleepless night crying. Martha had sat with her, stroking her hair, knowing that Lois' heart had been broken. Lois hadn't wanted to believe Clark could be so cruel. She continued to question over and over in her head what had happened to the sweet boy she had fallen in love with.

"You have every right to be upset, Lois," Martha soothed. "I do not wish to sound as if I am defending him, but I felt there was something wrong with him."

Even Lex had thought so, she decided. But it still did not mean she was able to forgive him. She fell asleep just before dawn, exhausted and overwrought with grief.

When she made her way downstairs later that morning, she found both Jonathan and Martha sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly. They both looked up at her.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Jonathan asked.

Lois shook her head, not trusting herself to speak in case she began crying again. Her eyes were red-rimmed and sore from the tears she had shed.

She saw that Martha had a folded paper in her hands.

"This was left for you on the doorstep," Martha told her, handing it to her.

Lois didn't ask if anyone had read it, but she knew immediately who it was from.

_Lois,_

_I cannot explain my actions except to say that I was not myself. I would never willingly hurt you and if the things I did made you afraid of me then I can only apologise and humbly beg your forgiveness. _

_I am going away. I do not know for how long. All I can tell you is that I hope to make myself worthy of you. To become the kind of man you could love again. _

_Please wait for me. _

_All my love, _

_Clark._

Lois looked at her parents' faces.

"What are you going to do, sweetheart?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "I still love him."

"I don't know what happened to him yesterday," Jonathan said, "but I do know that he loves you."

"He wants me to wait for him. He said he was going away to make himself worthy of me."

"Do you want to wait for him?" Martha said.

"I want to give him that chance. I do."

"But ..." Jonathan prompted.

"What if he returns and he is different again? Not like the Clark I ..."

"Not like the Clark you love," Martha said gently. "Sweetheart, that is something only you can determine, when the time comes."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Lois, you have no idea how long he will be gone," Jonathan told her. "Give him the time he needs but don't decide anything until you see him again."

Lois nodded. He was right. Nothing need be decided yet.

For the first time since coming to Smallville, Clark felt himself unwelcome in the only home he'd known for five years. The servants appeared afraid of him and he gathered they must have heard what had happened at the Kent home.

He entered the room Lex had chosen as his study. Lex was staring out the window, his body taut with tension.

"Lex," Clark said quietly.

His brother didn't turn around. "Come to finish what you started, Clark?" Lex asked.

"No," Clark began, taking another step into the room. Lex turned then and Clark gasped at the ugly purple mark on his head. "Lex, I ... I am so sorry."

"Are you? You almost killed me Clark."

"I know. Lex, I ... I wasn't myself."

"Then who were you?" Lex shouted. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No, Lex! All I remember is wanting to be with Lois. You were in the way. That's all."

"And that makes your actions excusable?"

"No. I know there is no excuse for what I did, Lex. And you are right not to trust me. I was hurt and angry because you had kept the truth from me about my real family." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm going away, Lex. I have no idea for how long."

Lex seemed to study him for a long moment. The silence was unbearable but Clark knew he had to give his brother time. In spite of everything that had happened in the past few days, Lex was still his brother, still the man Clark had looked up to all these years. Still the one person apart from Lois who had once believed in him. And Clark did not want to lose that.

Lex finally heaved a sigh and spoke slowly.

"What do you mean you're going away?"

"My birth father wants me to build a fortress where he will train me."

"To do what?" Lex frowned. "And what do you mean, your birth father?"

"His name is Jor-El. The planet where I was born, it is ...was called Krypton. It is no longer there, Lex. It's gone, and its people are dead. My father sent me here to save me when it became apparent they could not save themselves. And he left behind a way to communicate with me."

"What does he want you to do with this training?"

"Help the people here. Lead them, guide them." Clark looked at his brother. Lex was curious in spite of his fear and anger. "Lex, I know this will never make up for what I did to you, or Lois, but I am sorry." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "There's something else."

Clark quickly told Lex what he had done to Lionel. Lex looked worried for a moment, then he began to laugh. Clark looked at him uncertainly, waiting until Lex sobered.

"I almost wish I had been there to see that," Lex said wistfully. "I have no doubt Lionel was as surprised as I was at your sudden change in behaviour."

"He may seek revenge, Lex," Clark said seriously.

"And if he does, I will be ready," Lex said. "You have inspired me, Clark."


	15. A Proposal

Chapter Fifteen: A Proposal

There had been no word for the rest of the summer from Clark, although Lex had become a frequent visitor to the farm. He had told them of the visit from Clark but had been unable to offer any further insight into what Clark was doing or where he had gone.

Lois was packing her trunk to return to the city a month after Clark had left when Lex visited the farm once more. She looked up, frowning slightly at the formal way he was dressed. Lex normally did not wear hats as he found them uncomfortable, but today he was. He seemed nervous as he took his hat off and held it by the brim, twisting it around and around.

"Is your father at home, Lois?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." She turned to Lucy, who smiled.

"I'll fetch him from the barn," she said.

"Are you all right, Lex?" Lois asked. The bald man nodded. Lois offered him a glass of lemonade but he shook his head. She noticed his hands were shaking. It seemed odd in the confident man she knew.

Jonathan came in, followed by Martha. Lana and Lucy brought up the rear.

"Hello Lex," he said warmly.

"Sir," Lex said, nodding his head. Jonathan frowned at the formal tone.

"Is everything all right?"

"I ... I've come to ask for permission to court your daughter. Lana. Uh, for her hand."

Martha frowned. "I thought you were engaged to Miss Hardwick?" she asked.

Lex sighed softly. "The engagement is off. I told my father I have no wish to marry Miss Hardwick. Of course, it was easier than expected when I learned that he had been carrying on an affair with her behind my back."

"What?" Martha gasped. "Lex, I am so sorry."

Lex shrugged. "My father has changed little in the years since you knew him, Martha."

"What was his reaction when he learned you knew?" Jonathan asked.

"He told me he expected me to marry Victoria anyway. I refused." Lex glanced at Lois. "I suppose one good thing came out of Clark's behaviour. I finally knew I could stand up to my father."

"What did he say about you and Lana?" Lois asked.

"He disowned me," Lex admitted. He turned to Lana. "I will not have the income I once had, Lana. I have learned that my maternal grandfather set aside a small legacy for Clark and myself which Lionel could never touch. I plan to use it to build my own business here in Smallville. I may not be as wealthy, but all I have would be yours. If you'll have me." He glanced at Jonathan. "With your permission, of course, sir."

Jonathan grinned and nodded. Lana flung herself into Lex's arms.

"Oh Lex, I care nothing for riches. If you were a poor man I would not love you any less."

Lois looked at Jonathan and Martha, smiling broadly as Lex led Lana outside and the couple talked excitedly. Martha grinned.

"Looks like we'll be planning another wedding," she said.

For a brief moment, Lois felt a tinge of sadness. She was happy for Lana to finally be with the man she loved, but Clark was still gone and she had no idea when or if he was coming back. She missed him.

The one bright spot in her own life was that she had finally sold a story. She had taken Clark's advice and submitted it under a man's name to the Daily Planet's fiction section. Lucy had asked her if that meant she had compromised her own beliefs by doing so, but Lois knew Clark had been right. It felt wrong morally, but it had already begun to open doors for her that Lois would never have had before.

Jor-El had informed him that three stones were hidden in unknown locations around the world. Clark had no idea how he was meant to find even one but Jor-El had anticipated that by making him sketch Kryptonian symbols. The search would be long and arduous, but since Clark could run vast distances in the blink of an eye he could easily travel to remote regions and learn what he needed to within a day.

Jor-El had reasoned that the stones would not be in highly populated areas or they would have been found by now. Clark had questioned his birth father on this, wondering if it was possible they had been found anyway, but Jor-El had told him Clark would have known as there would have been a signal sent out by each of the stones.

Clark had been moving back and forth between the caves and the remote areas for three weeks when he discovered the first one. He had shown the sketches to a child in a village in a remote region of a small country south of America and the child had shown him the ruins of a temple. Clark had searched the temple and found a small statue. Able to see through the surface of the statue, he saw the Kryptonian symbol for water. Breaking the statue, Clark returned to the caves with the stone, placing it in the recess on the stone table.

"Well done, my son," Jor-El had told him. "Where did you find it?"

"A temple."

"These humans must have believed it had some religious significance."

Of course, Clark thought. The Kawatche people saw Naman as a god or a saviour for their people so it stood to reason that others would see that as well.

Clark resumed his search, this time focusing on temples. It was another two months before he found the second stone; in a temple in China. Again he found it by showing the symbols to people in a remote village. They appeared uneasy, especially seeing Clark in their midst. He wondered if they had ever seen anyone who was not Chinese before.

The only problem when he arrived at the temple was there had been a statue guarding a small alcove. Clark had begun to feel ill as he approached to view a painting on a ceremonial robe. He had almost passed out but one of the monks in the temple had found him and helped him get away from the alcove.

The monk gave him water and spoke rapidly in his own language. Clark could not understand him and resorted to gestures to get his question across. Between them, they tried to decipher the meaning of the painting and surmised that the stone was buried beneath a tree in the temple's garden.

With the second stone safely in the cave, it was only a question of time before the third was found. Clark was confident he would have it in his hands before long.

Lois had returned to the boarding house to continue tutoring the two young girls, who were seven and five respectively. They were mischievous little girls, but not badly so, and Lois loved watching over them and teaching them all she knew. She often called on some of the lessons she remembered from those days at the mansion when it had been the four girls along with Clark.

On occasion, she would think about Clark and wonder where he was now. There had been no word from him since his all-too-brief letter and she wondered if he was staying away on purpose.

One afternoon in late September, she was walking along the paved streets, on her way home from the Daily Planet. She had managed to sell another story under the pen name of Louis Lane. She still felt uneasy about using the name, but Jonathan had told her that it was not uncommon for women to sell their work for publication under a man's name. And at least her work was finally being read.

One day, she decided, she would be famous in her own right.

Deep in thought, she did not see the stranger until she ran headlong into him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry."

"Never mind," the man smiled. "No harm done." He frowned. "Lois?"

She looked up at him. "Bruce?"

She had not seen Bruce since that Christmas four years earlier. He had not attended Chloe's wedding.

After exchanging pleasantries, Bruce asked her if she had time to stop with him. She agreed readily, accompanying him to the park where they could sit and talk.

"How is your family?" he asked.

"They're well. You know Chloe and Oliver are married now."

Bruce nodded. "I apologise for not attending the wedding. I was rather preoccupied."

Lois smiled. "I understand."

Bruce's blue eyes were steady as he regarded her.

"I rather thought it would have been you and Clark getting married first."

Lois looked away from him for a moment. Bruce touched her gloved hand gently.

"What is it?"

"Clark has ... he has gone away and I don't know if he is ever coming back."

"What happened?"

She told him of the incident at the farm, leaving out some of the details. She was uncertain if Clark wanted others to know his secret and she decided it was not her place to tell.

"He was so angry and I was so afraid," she told him.

The older man's eyes glittered and she had the sense he was angry.

"He had no right to treat you that way, Lois."

"He told me in his letter that he was not himself."

"Do you believe him?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I was dreaming that day. Clark has always been so sweet and kind and it just seemed as if that day he was a stranger to me. All I know is, that was not the Clark I know."

"You miss him."

"I love him, Bruce. I have always loved him, even if I was too afraid to admit it to myself at the time. Uncle Jonathan raised me to be independent."

"I have always admired that about you, Lois."

She looked at him, wondering if Bruce felt more than friendship for her. He must have interpreted her expression because he shook his head.

"Lois, I do care for you, but I know your heart belongs to Clark. Whether or not he comes to his senses is another thing. How is Lucy?"

She smiled at him for the change of subject and told him what Lucy was doing. She had also come to the city for work and had taken employment as a housekeeper for an old friend of Jonathan's. Jack Jennings had only recently stepped down from his seat in the state senate after it had been revealed he had left his wife for a girl of barely twenty. What had made it worse was the girl had been living in a whorehouse.

But Lucy had reported that 'Uncle Jack' was the happiest she had ever seen him. He had obtained a divorce from his wife and was now married to the girl and they were expecting their first child. Jack had never had children with his first wife and was looking forward to experiencing fatherhood for the first time.

One day, while out walking in the city with Jack's wife, Lucy had met a young man named Jimmy Olsen. He had already written to Jonathan for permission to court Lucy. The pair had been on outings together several times and Lucy had told her sister she was falling in love with the young man.

Jimmy was a year older than Lucy. Lois had met him once and thought he was sweet and charming and perfect for Lucy. The young man had started working at the Daily Planet at sixteen, as a cub reporter, and he had worked hard to earn his place as a full-fledged reporter.

It would still be a long time before he and Lucy could take their burgeoning relationship further. He was determined to save for a house for them to live in. Only then would Jimmy ask Jonathan for Lucy's hand. Lois had smiled at the determination in Jimmy's expression. He was a very earnest young man, and her sister loved him. Lucy was happy and that was all Lois wanted for her.

"You know, Lex and Lana are getting married," she told Bruce, who nodded.

"Lex wrote to me and asked me to stand up with him. Since Oliver and Chloe are still in Europe on their honeymoon."

Oliver had been true to his word after that summer day talking about their 'castles in the air'. He had promised Chloe he would take her to see the great cathedrals and he had done exactly that. The only problem was they would never be able to sail back in time for Lex and Lana's wedding in November

"I am happy that Lex has finally had the courage to stand up to his father but I am concerned."

"Why?"

"I have heard talk that Lionel is searching for information about Clark's origins."

Lois was immediately worried. Lex had mentioned in passing what Clark had done to Lionel and his fear that Lionel would seek reprisals. The last thing Clark needed was for his adopted father to learn the truth about him.

"You know his business is in trouble?" Bruce asked.

Lois nodded. "Lex told us that was Lionel's reason for wanting Lex to marry Victoria Hardwick."

A month earlier, there had been an announcement in the Daily Planet that Lionel was intending to marry Victoria himself. Lex had surmised in his letter that the match was only so Lionel could save his business, as Victoria was independently wealthy, having inherited from her father's estate.

It seemed since Lionel had lost his other 'golden goose' he was searching for another way to have it. She had to write Lex immediately, she thought.

Saying goodbye to Bruce, Lois walked the rest of the way home. She ran up the stairs to her room and gathered her writing paper and quill.

_Dear Lex,_

_I met Bruce today and he told me something I think you should know. He said your father is searching for information on Clark's origins. I am worried. It has been three months since Clark left and I have had no word._

_Lucy is doing well at Uncle Jack's. She says they are very kind to her and Jack's wife will be entering her confinement any day now. She is very excited about the wedding and waits impatiently for the Thanksgiving holiday so she will be home for the wedding._

_I am glad to hear that your new business venture is going well. I am sure the farmers will be most grateful for the research you are doing into increasing their crop yields._

_Tell my parents I miss them very much and I look forward to seeing you all at Thanksgiving._

_Love,_

_Lois._

A few days later, Lois received a reply from Lex.

_Dear Lois,_

_I am very happy to hear Lucy is doing well. I hear her new beau is treating her like a princess, which is nothing less than she deserves. From what your father tells me, Jimmy sounds like a very stable young man and I am certain he will make Lucy a fine husband._

_I was not aware of Lionel's investigations. We will talk more on this when I am in the city next week. I will be meeting with Bruce as he has offered his assistance in my new venture. _

_I have not heard from Clark either. My only hope is that he has not found himself in more trouble, but I do believe he was sincere in making things right with you when I saw him last. Never doubt that he loves you and he will find his way back to you once he has let go of his troubles._

_Your parents send their love and say they cannot wait to see you and Lucy for Thanksgiving._

_In the meantime, please take care of yourself, Lois. The city is a harsh place for a woman on her own, and while I know you are fiercely independent there are others who may choose to take advantage._

_Love,_

_Lex._


	16. Another Wedding

Chapter Sixteen: Another wedding

The air had begun to turn bitterly cold as Clark returned to Smallville. He had finally located the last of the three stones and was planning on going to the cave to unite the stones. But he found himself reluctant to return just yet as he wandered through the piles of fallen leaves.

"Will you be attending the wedding tomorrow?"

Clark glanced up at the two ladies who had passed him by. Their heads were bent against the cold wind and they had not seen him, chatting to one another.

"Another Kent girl," the second woman said.

Her companion sighed softly. "I heard there was a terrible argument between the girl's grandfather and her father."

"There has never been any love lost between Jonathan and Mr Clark."

The two women moved on but not before Clark had learned all he needed to know. There was to be another wedding. Turning away, Clark made sure he would not be seen and sped to the caves.

He entered the hidden chamber and studied the table once more. He placed the stone next to the others and watched as the three became one. The blue diamond-shaped crystal rose in the air. Clark clutched it, screaming as white hot fire seared his hand, but he did not let go.

He felt as if all his blood was boiling; as if he was being pulled apart and remade. As quickly as it began, it was over and he found himself staring at a vast world of white. The sky was dark, but there was just enough light by the stars above for him to see ahead of him. Compelled by some unknown force, Clark threw the crystal. A few moments later there came loud clatters in the distance, then a huge structure rose, twinkling like a shining jewel in the darkness.

Clark walked through the snow to the structure, staring in wonder at the crystalline columns which he assumed had been formed from the ice below.

"Welcome home, my son." Jor-El's voice echoed through the cavernous depths.

"What is this place?"

"This is a representation of your home, Kal-El. Of Krypton."

"Where are we?"

"We are in what the humans call the Arctic Circle. The furthest reaches of your northern continents. Here, you will be able to train undetected by the humans."

"About my training ..."

"Yes my son."

"How long will it take?" he asked.

Jor-El did not answer, instead suggesting that Clark begin the training immediately.

"There is much to learn," he said.

"There is something I must do," Clark told his birth father.

"You wish to see your consort once again?" Jor-El asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. I will give you one day, Kal-El. But you must return to me by sunset tomorrow."

"I will, Father," he promised.

Clark ran back to Kansas, seeking shelter for the night among the Kawatche people. Both Joseph and his grand-daughter Kyla knew what had happened at the Kent farm and of his quest to find the stones and they had helped him however they could. In return, Clark had helped them build sturdy shelters for the cold winter months.

He talked with Joseph that night, alarmed to learn that soldiers had slowly begun efforts to force the Kawatche people out of their homes deep in the forest. Joseph did not blame the settlers, but there were rumblings among the younger ones who felt things had been much better for them before the white man had chosen to settle there.

Clark begged Joseph to try to talk to the younger ones and make them see that not all white men were bad.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he left the encampment to run to the church in time for the wedding. He heard the reverend begin the prayer to bless the marriage and slipped in the door quietly.

Clark smiled gently, watching as his brother stood nervously at the altar. Lex was dressed in a dark suit, looking very smart and handsome. Bruce stood beside him in a matching suit, smiling broadly. Clark noticed Lex's hand in Lana's was trembling, but Lana smiled up at him to reassure him, love in her expression. She was beautiful in a simple white gown, with a lace bodice, similar to that which Chloe had worn for her own wedding.

As Clark continued to watch, Jonathan and Martha stood in answer to the reverend's question, announcing happily they were giving Lana to Lex. Lana smiled at her parents, turning back to Lex as the ceremony continued.

Clark looked around for Lois and found her standing quietly watching beside her sister. She, too, was dressed in a beautiful white gown, although it was plainer than Lana's.

Somehow her senses must have alerted her to him for she turned, her eyes widening as she saw him. Clark fought the urge to duck away, but Lois kept her poise, turning back to the ceremony, yet still glanced at the back of the church now and then.

Despite his doubts about staying, Clark waited until Lex and Lana returned from signing the register. He quietly left as the guests began to stand to watch the newly-married couple walk down the aisle together. Then he slipped out.

Lois was shocked to see him standing at the back of the church. He seemed different again. Not like before, when he had been so frightening, but calmer somehow. She dared not disrupt the ceremony by announcing Clark was back, but her family had noticed something was distracting her.

When they went to sign the register, Lana glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Clark. He's back. I ..."

"You need to talk to him. I understand. When we go back out, slip away. I'll tell Lex. He will understand."

Lois kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Unnoticed by the guests standing to greet the newlyweds, Lois slipped out the side door and ran around to the front. Just as she suspected, Clark had left the church.

"Clark," she called.

He clearly had heard her as he stopped and turned around. He seemed hesitant as she approached.

"Lois. I ..."

"Clark, please don't leave."

"I have to, Lois. There is something I must do."

"Why? I don't understand."

He shook his head, speaking softly. "I know you don't. But Lois, if I don't do this, then I could hurt you again. That is the last thing I want to do."

"We can fix this, Clark," she told him. "I know we can."

He shook his head again, cupping her jaw gently. "Lois, my sweet Lois, know that I love you. But I cannot stay, not yet. Not until I am worthy of you."

Her eyes were shimmering with tears. "I love you," she said.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you. And to Lex. And one day, I promise you, I will be back. And I will spend my life making amends, if that is what it takes for you to forgive me."

"You are already forgiven, Clark. I know it wasn't you."

Clark stilled, staring unblinking at her for a moment and she wondered if he was surprised at her certainty, at her unwavering faith in him; that she could be so sure that what he had told her in the letter was true. But she did know. She had gone over and over the incident in her mind and every instinct had told her that that hadn't been Clark. He had been influenced by something. What it was, she didn't know. But here he was now, his expression full of the same longing she had felt these lonely months.

But as much as they longed to be together, Lois just knew it wasn't time yet. There was so much they both needed to do. As difficult as it was going to be for them to part, Lois knew he had to go.

Clark looked up into the sky, frowning.

"I must leave now," he said. "Tell Lex ... tell him I am glad that he and Lana are together. All I ever wanted for him was to be happy and she makes him happy."

"I will tell him," Lois said softly.

Clark kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodbye, sweet Lois. Until we're together again."

Lois watched as he turned away from her, then disappeared into the shadows. She dashed away her tears, returning to join her family in the celebrations. Both Lex and Lana glanced at her with questioning looks, but she said nothing and just gave them a brief smile instead.

Lana was gently teasing Lex as the carriage made its way back to the farm.

"At least you'll never forget the day of our marriage," she said, laughing at his expression.

Jonathan, sitting with Martha, proudly watching the happy couple, raised an eyebrow. He had once forgotten the anniversary of the day he and Martha had married and the girls had never let him forget it. Lana caught the look and laughed.

Lois watched her sister, trying to ignore the grief inside at having been so close to her own lover, and yet so far. Bruce touched her arm.

"You all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm just happy," she said.

Bruce's expression suggested he doubted that was the reason, but he didn't press her further.

When they arrived at the farm, there were other carriages waiting. Lucy had volunteered to go on ahead to set up for the small celebration. Jimmy was helping her. Lois felt a brief pang that Chloe was not here to join in the celebrations, but she had written Chloe and Oliver to tell them of the upcoming wedding.

She frowned. Standing on the porch was Lionel. How had he known about the nuptials, she wondered.

Lex looked annoyed, but Lana clutched his hand and kissed him briefly.

"Go talk to him," she said.

"We'll be right behind you," Bruce told Lex, who nodded and smiled in gratitude.

Lionel greeted Lex as if had never disowned him.

"Lex, son, I believe congratulations are in order."

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked. "You were not invited."

"I wanted to see my son. To wish you well for your marriage."

Why was Lois certain he was not sincere? Perhaps, she thought cynically, because it was Lionel. The man did not have a sincere bone in his body.

"Tell me, have you heard from Clark?" Lionel asked after exchanging pleasantries which Lex returned reluctantly.

And here was the true reason for Lionel's visit.

"We have heard nothing from Clark," Lex told his father. A quick glance from him, unseen by Lionel, told Lois that he knew from Lana of Clark's appearance.

"But of course you must correspond with him," Lionel prompted.

"No, I don't," Lex answered. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to join my wife."

Lionel nodded. "Of course, of course. Again, my congratulations, Lex. I am sure you will have a long and ... happy marriage."

Lois did not miss the bitter tone in Lionel's voice. Bruce looked steadily at him.

"I think it's time you left. Sir," he added, a steel edge to his voice.

As Lois watched Lionel leave, she felt a gentle nudge from Bruce.

"Come," he said. "Don't let Lionel's machinations spoil the day."

"I won't," she said.

They joined the celebrations inside. It really was a happy occasion. Lana and Lex were holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes, oblivious to those around them. Lucy and Jimmy were trying to dance in the parlour, but Jimmy was a terrible dancer and Lucy was no better. But they were laughing and enjoying themselves so no harm was done.

Lois watched as her parents stood with their arms around each other, glancing occasionally at the two happy couples. She did not miss their looks of concern at her, but she put on a happy face. For she really was happy for her sisters. It would be her turn one day soon, she promised herself.

The sun had almost set by the time Clark made his way back to the fortress. He hated leaving her, his heart crying out for her. But he had made a promise to his birth father and he was determined to keep it.

He entered the fortress, his thoughts still on Lois.

"Welcome home, my son," Jor-El said, his voice echoing in the crystal caverns. "It is time for you to begin your training."

Clark was surrounded by a column of bright, bluish light. Images of a whole new language began to bombard him at speed and it became difficult for him to keep up. But his mind quickly adjusted and he absorbed the knowledge.

Jor-El's lessons included a history of his planet; his people. Clark learned of a civil war which had divided families. He learned of visits to other planets, including Earth and of efforts to find a civilisation similar to their own, amid fears the ongoing war would lead to the planet's decimation.

Krypton had once been a planet rich in resources, but the war and radiation had seen to it that the resources would become severely depleted, forcing the people to retreat into crystal domes, shutting themselves off from the natural world. Others would try to exploit what resources were left, causing the planet's inner core to slowly disintegrate. It would take years, centuries even, but eventually the elders realised the planet was being bled dry.

Fearing the same scenario would play out on other planets, the council immediately banned all interstellar travel. Krypton's inhabitants had discovered a way to travel without ships, via portals, taking them to systems throughout the twenty-eight known galaxies. But many objected to the ban, saying that the Kryptonian council of elders owed it to their people to allow them to save themselves.

A new war broke out; this one infinitely more violent and terrifying than those that had gone before it, led by a military commander known as Dru-Zod. General Zod had once been Jor-El's friend, but the friendship had turned into a bitter rivalry when Jor-El had refused to clone Zod's only son. Zod resented that Jor-El had the respect of the Kryptonian elders; even if he ultimately would not be able to get them to agree to allow the people to leave the planet.

Zod formed his own group of followers who chose to rebel against the elders. Drunk on the power of his leadership, Zod took the fight to the council, killing half of its members and declaring himself the leader of the new Kryptonian council. Once again an army would rise up against a powerful enemy and Zod was defeated, stripped of his mortal body and banished to an inter-dimensional prison Jor-El had created, called the Phantom Zone.

But Zod had had another plan if his bid to control the council failed. He had used what remained of Krypton's natural resources to create a weapon so powerful it would cause the planet's core to implode upon itself. By the time Jor-El had realised what was happening, it was already too late. The countdown had already begun.

Clark listened as Jor-El told of how his wife Lara had announced she was with child. They had tried for years but had never had the good fortune. Just when they had begun to give up all hope, their son, Kal-El, had come along. Knowing the planet's end was near, Jor-El and Lara had built a small pod which would carry their beloved only son to Earth.

Clark cried bitter tears as he learned of his parents' pain as they placed him in the ship, knowing that they could not go with him, or risk the entire plan being discovered by the Kryptonian council. The elders had already threatened Jor-El with banishment to the Phantom Zone if he should try to warn others of the coming cataclysm and he had known he could not leave Krypton. And Lara would not leave his side.

As Clark let the last echoes of his father's story drift away, he looked up at the ceiling of the huge fortress.

"Father," he said, wiping his tears.

"Know this, my son. Had I been forced to do it over again, I would. The sacrifice your mother and I made was worth it to save you. Your destiny lay on a different path to ours, Kal-El. You will be Earth's greatest saviour."

"What must I do?"

"There is much I can teach you, Kal-El. You must learn to control your powers."

"I understand, Father. I am ready."

Clark was once again surrounded by a bright light as Jor-El began to teach him about his powers.


	17. One Year Later

Chapter Seventeen – One Year Later

_Dear Lois,_

_Lana and I have some wonderful news. She is going to have a baby. I cannot express how thrilled I am beyond measure that I will be a father._

_Lana assures me that she is doing well. Her first three months she was unwell every morning but her appetite has returned, although she often says she is always ravenous. She herself is most excited for the impending birth and the doctor assures us that all is going well._

_Oliver sent us a letter. He and Chloe plan on travelling from Star City for Thanksgiving with the family. Lucy and Jimmy will be home as well. It looks like there will be a house full for the holidays but Martha and Jonathan are looking forward to having us all there._

_I wish I had better news regarding Clark. I have heard nothing from him in the past year and I rather hoped you might have heard more. One can only wonder what kind of training he must be enduring if it takes him from his loved ones for so long. But where ever he is I am certain he is thinking of us; you especially, and I pray that he will return to us one day._

_On a more concerning note, I have heard there have been some raids by some of the Kawatche on local farms. I have sent missives to Joseph pleading for a peaceful solution and he has tried his best to appease the younger ones, but it appears they are not to be deterred and he is making little headway. _

_I believe part of the reason for the unrest is the new work on the railroad Lionel is spearheading._

_On the subject of my erstwhile father, I hear Victoria has given birth to a girl. They named her Lutessa Lena Luthor. I can only pity the poor girl, since I have heard that Lionel wanted a son._

_Tell Bruce if you see him that I am grateful for his continued support and his keeping me apprised of my father's activities. I believe Lionel is still trying to research Clark's origins but is making little progress. _

_We look forward to seeing you for Thanksgiving. Martha has promised a fine feast for us all._

_Love,_

_Lex and Lana._

Lois was equally thrilled with the news of Lana's condition. She knew Lana had always wanted to be a mother. Unlike her sisters, Lana had never had any real ambitions, apart from music. Lana and Lucy were very much alike in that respect as they have never considered a future other than starting a family with someone.

Lana had written often in the past year, giving Lois news of Lex's business venture, which was doing very well, and the little cottage Lex had built with Jonathan's help. They were not as wealthy as Lex had become accustomed to on his arrival in Smallville but they still lived fairly comfortably.

Lionel had moved into the mansion with Victoria, claiming it was to oversee his business interests along the steadily progressing railroad. The elder Luthor had been close to bankruptcy a year ago, but Victoria's inheritance had added to Lionel's income and it was clear his investments in the railroad were beginning to pay dividends.

But Lois was even more convinced, after talking with Bruce, that Lionel had moved to Smallville to continue his research into Clark. He had had men searching the town and surrounding areas, looking for some clues to Clark's arrival. Lois suspected he had learned that someone had seen something come down in the meteor shower.

His men had then discovered the Kawatche caves and younger members of the tribe had been extremely angry at the prospect of more white men on their land. Lois believed this was part of the reason for the unrest Lex had mentioned in his letter.

Lex had also told her last Thanksgiving of Clark's kinship to the Kawatche people and she had visited with Joseph. He had known immediately who she was and she guessed Clark must have spoken of her to the tribal elder.

There had been a young man there, who Joseph called Jeremiah, although his Kawatche name was Songaa, which Joseph explained was translated in English as 'strong'. Jeremiah was a warrior, but also a scholar. Jeremiah wanted to preserve the old ways and he resented the growing presence of the white man. He raged at Lois for daring to come onto their land. It was only Joseph's intervention that had stopped it.

Lois understood Lex's concerns now, having seen all this first-hand. It had become common knowledge all over the country that the native peoples were discontent. Lois agreed with their anger in part. Settlers had taken their land and were constantly trying to take more, all for the sake of progress.

Clark had no idea how long he had been training for. The passage of time was not something he was aware of. In many ways he felt as if he had experienced a lifetime as Jor-El set him a number of trails. Each was set up as a simulation, or a dream, as if Clark were really experiencing them. Jor-El used Clark's own memories to create situations which involved his loved ones. Jor-El also used experiences on Krypton to create trials against different opponents to test how Clark would choose to deal with each situation.

Locked in the training modules, experiencing each moment, Clark battled enemies like Zod and Doomsday – all very real enemies of Krypton; all great threats. And through each trial, Clark would learn from the mistakes he made; from good and bad decisions, knowing the wrong choices would have tragic consequences for all.

Finally, Clark stood in the centre of the fortress as the last of the images faded away, stunned to realise that a year had passed.

"You have done well, my son," Jor-El proclaimed. "But there is one more test you must face before you can become Earth's saviour. For this, there is no trial, no simulation I can give you."

Clark frowned. "How can I have a test with no simulation?" he asked.

"I say there is no trial because the final test is real, my son. You must prove yourself worthy to be Earth's saviour."

"What must I do?"

"You must return to the humans, Kal-El. Live among them, yet be apart from them."

Clark's frown deepened. The one thing that had kept him going through the long, lonely months in the fortress was the thought of seeing his beloved Lois once more. Of finally being able to unite with her in marriage. Letting her be the one person who would remind him, above all else, of what it was to be human. He did not want to be seen as a god, above all humans. Though he may be more powerful than them, he felt that this made him no better than them. In fact, he believed it gave him a greater responsibility toward them. To inspire hope; to guide them to a better world, so they would not make the same grievous errors that had seen the destruction of his own world.

Lois stepped down onto the platform, her hand on her hat to keep it in place. Somewhere along the way, she had lost her hatpin and the cold wind threatened to blow the hat away. She glanced anxiously around and saw a smiling Lex and Lana waiting for her at the end of the tiny platform. She was the only passenger for Smallville.

Lana was wearing a dark silk dress. Clearly Lex's business venture was doing very well, Lois thought, with pride.

"Oh Lois!" Lana cried in joy.

As Lois hugged her, she could feel the slight roundness of Lana's belly.

"Lana," she answered, smiling happily, so pleased to see her sister well and happy. "Lex told me your wonderful news."

Lana blushed. "One hardly speaks of such things," she said, clearly fearing there might be a porter around, but the man had already disappeared, having already lifted Lois' bag to the back of the carriage.

Lois frowned, having forgotten that it was still not the fashion to discuss matters of childbirth, even in farming country where birthing was a large part of everyday life; for animals at least.

Lex grinned at her.

"We're very glad you made it safely," he said. "Lucy and Jimmy arrived on the train yesterday and Chloe and Oliver have been here two days."

Lois returned her brother-in-law's grin. She followed as he led the way to their carriage.

It was a short journey from the little station to the farm. As they turned into the driveway, Lois could see her parents standing on the porch. Martha hurried forward to greet her with an ebullient hug. Lois hadn't been able to return to the farm for the summer and she had missed the family dreadfully.

Lois greeted Lucy and Jimmy, who had announced their engagement a month or so earlier. The wedding would not be for another year, as Jimmy was still saving for a house for them both.

The house was filled with an array of pleasant aromas as Martha prepared for the Thanksgiving feast to be held the next day. Lois sniffed appreciatively. The holiday was truly going to be the best yet, she decided. Only one person was going to be missing from the slowly expanding table, but Lois had faith that she would see her beloved Clark very soon.


	18. Giving Thanks

Chapter Eighteen – Giving Thanks

The day dawned with what appeared to be an early snow on the horizon. The clouds were dark and threatening, adding a gloom to the first day of the holiday. But Lois refused to allow the gloom to spoil her mood. She was home with her family; she was going to be an aunt in May and she, or rather Louis Lane, was now a popular author of fantasy tales.

As the family gathered around the table, she looked at their glowing faces, loving the way they all looked so happy. Chloe and Oliver were laughing and whispering together, as if they had a secret they were not about to share and Lana and Lex were also talking happily, Lana's hand on her belly.

Jonathan sat at the head of the table, behind the enormous roasted turkey with all the trimmings. He picked up his fork and began to tap his glass gently. Just as everyone at the table turned to hear what he had to say, there was a knock at the door. Martha frowned, getting up to go see who was interrupting the holiday feast.

She returned with an odd expression. Lois glanced up and gasped as she saw who was following behind Martha. It was Clark.

Lois jumped up, not even caring as her chair fell with a clatter, and ran into his arms. Clark held her, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Oh, Lois," he said softly. "I missed you so much."

"And I you," she said breathlessly. "Are you back to stay?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm back."

No more was said. It was a conversation that could wait. Jonathan invited him to join in the dinner. Clark nodded, clutching Lois' hand as she led him to the table. There was a quick shuffle of chairs and an extra place was added.

Jonathan once more called for the family's attention, even as they all began to chatter excitedly on the subject of Clark's sudden return.

He tapped on his glass again and they all fell silent.

"I wish to start a new tradition in this family. I would like for each of us to say what they are thankful for. And I will start off by saying I am thankful for my beautiful wife and our four beautiful girls, who have given me so much joy and made me the proudest of fathers."

Lex's turn was next. He stood, lifting Lana's hand to kiss it.

"I must echo Jonathan's sentiment, for I am eternally grateful for my beautiful wife for loving me and for our child to be."

Each of them took their turn, with Lucy as always reminding them of how fortunate they were to be all together once more.

Finally, it was Clark's turn.

"I have so much to be thankful for," he said. "My parents sacrificed their own lives to save mine and for that I will be forever grateful. I hope that one day I can live up to the faith they have in me and that I can become the man they wanted me to be. And I am also grateful for Lois, who saw it in her heart to forgive me for the wrongs I did her last year."

Lois felt tears prick her eyes as Clark looked at her with love in his own eyes.

"I want her to know that I will spend the rest of my life being the kind of man she can love and look up to."

"You'd better," Oliver commented, eliciting laughter from the rest of them. "And on that note, I believe it is my turn to say what I am thankful for. I too am grateful for the love of my beautiful wife who told me only a short week ago that we too are going to be parents."

Jonathan and Martha whooped. Jonathan was beaming, looking at them all with a proud smile.

"Two grandbabies," he laughed. He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "To the new babies. May they be healthy, happy and strong. Like their mothers," he added with a grin at the fathers-to-be. Lex and Oliver both laughed, answering the toast with little nods.

Lois watched Clark as they all dug in to the feast. He was smiling back at her. Lois had decided that if Clark proposed now she would say yes without hesitation. The past year had shown her how much she loved and missed him.

Later that afternoon they sat together on the porch. While the day was cold, she had no need for a blanket as Clark's arms were warm enough for her.

"Tell me about your training," she said softly.

She listened as Clark told her of the many trials he had faced from his father. She could see that Clark had changed much in the past year. He was more grown up; tougher somehow, but not hard. He had left a boy and become a man.

"I'm glad you're back," she said, clutching his hand.

"I know," he returned.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"I will write to Perry White and ask him for an interview. I hope he will employ me as a reporter for the Daily Planet."

It had always been his ambition to become a writer and now that he had a destiny, as his father had proclaimed, as Earth's saviour, he needed to be somewhere close to where he could hear what was going on.

"Will you have to start at the bottom?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said. "But I hope my two years at college and my experience writing for the Harvard Review will help."

Lois wanted to ask him what his plans were for them, but he had only just returned and she didn't want to press the matter.

"Lex tells me you have quite a following for your stories," he said. "I am glad you found a way to have your work published. I'm proud of you, Lois."

"I still wish my work would be accepted under my own name," she answered.

"I am sure that the day is coming when women will be recognised for their talents in their own right," he said. "And you are, Lois. You are an amazing writer and any editor would be fortunate to have you writing for him."

Clark had been glad of his welcome in the Kent home. When he had first thought of where he would go after leaving the fortress he had considered returning to the Kawatche people. They were kin to his ancestors, after all. But all he had been able to think about was Lois; being with her, being close to her.

Trouble was, as soon as he had seen her, he had no idea what to say to her. She had changed so much. She was even more beautiful that he remembered, yet so much quieter than before; more deliberate, he supposed. She still looked like the girl he had fallen in love with at fifteen, but she seemed older in the way she carried herself. More womanly. Clark wondered if he could ever be worthy of her.

He was conscious of his one final trial, though still curious as to what that trial would be. As much as he wanted to propose to the girl he loved, he knew he needed to be able to provide for them both before he could ask her to be his wife.

Lex offered Clark the use of the second bedroom in the little cottage he and Lana shared, and Clark was grateful for the offer, even knowing he could not impose on his brother indefinitely. Despite that, hearing Jonathan and Lex discussing an extension to the cottage to make room for the new baby, Clark offered his help as well.

Lana was happy to have the company while Lex was away at work during the day as Clark waited for a reply from Perry White. He helped her as much as he could, careful to obey Lex's instructions not to let her do too much in her condition. Jonathan had spent two summers teaching him carpentry and he was spending some of his time building a cradle for the baby, with Jonathan's help.

Finally a letter arrived and Clark was happy to see that Perry had granted him an interview two days' hence. He prepared for the interview by gathering all he had written in the past few years. Fortunately, Lex had stored some of his belongings after moving from the mansion and those included some of the articles he had written for the Harvard Review, as well as some small pieces he had written in the past.

Clark stood in the bedroom, checking his reflection in the small mirror, adjusting his clothing. Lex knocked on the door and entered.

"It won't get any better," he chuckled.

Clark grimaced as he adjusted his tie. It was a fairly new fashion and he had difficulty with the knot. Lex stood before him, helping him to fix it.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Clark?" he asked.

Clark nodded. "It is, Lex. Besides, working for the Daily Planet means I can be close enough to hear of anything that may be happening in the city."

"I'm proud of you, Clark," Lex answered. "You have grown much in the last year."

Clark paused, looking at his brother.

"Lex, I … I just want you to know how sorry I am for what happened last year."

Lex shook his head. "The incident is long forgotten. I'm just glad you have put that behind you."

But Clark wanted his brother to understand that what had happened was not completely within his control. He told Lex of the red meteor rock and its effect on him. Lex frowned, looking concerned.

"Are you saying this rock … it removes your inhibitions?"

"Perhaps my conscience," Clark told him. "I know that some of what happened was because I was hurt and angry at the truth being kept from me. I know you were just trying to honour Mother's wishes to protect me."

"I know now I was wrong to keep you in the dark about who you are," Lex replied. "I knew you had questions about your powers, but I really thought it was better you not knowing. And I want to apologise for that."

"Lex, you need to know that even as angry as I was, I should never have done what I did. To you or to Lois. And if there should ever come a time where such an incident should recur, you need to know how to deal with it. There is green meteor rock which has the power to weaken me, make me sick."

"Clark, I could never use something that would hurt you."

"Lex, you must promise me that if I ever appear to get out of control so that I am likely to hurt you, or Lois, or God forbid the baby or Lana, then you must use the green rock. Please, Lex. This is important."

Reluctantly, Lex nodded. "I promise, Clark," he said. He finished adjusting Clark's tie, then looked sombrely at him. "There is something else you should know. About Lionel."

Clark nodded. Lois had already told him of Lionel's activities.

"I am not concerned," he said. "There is nothing Lionel can uncover."

"Shouldn't you be?" Lex asked. "Clark, if he should learn …"

"What could he do, Lex? Except try to hurt me, or you. And I would never let that happen. I know we did not part well, you and I, but you will always be my brother. I love you, Lex."

Lex smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too, little brother."

He took his fob watch from his pocket and glanced at the dial.

"You should get going to the city," he said. "You don't want to be late for your interview."

"Little chance of that," Clark said smugly. "Since I can be there in a matter of seconds."

"Well, there's no need to boast," Lex answered. Clark chuckled. He picked up a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. He had chosen to use the spectacles as a form of disguise, after discussing the matter with Lex. He was not completely unrecognisable, but he had learned about human nature from Jor-El and it was a common trait that people tended to alter their perceptions of others when they saw imperfections. No one would believe that a man who dressed like him would be capable of such great feats.


	19. The Blur

Chapter Nineteen: The Blur

The two brothers walked out into the little parlour.

"Sometimes I envy you, Clark," Lex said.

Clark shook his head. "Well I envy you, Lex. You have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way," he said, with a fond smile at Lana. "And a successful business."

Lex put an arm around his brother's shoulder and shook him gently.

"You will have that soon. With Lois."

Clark bit his lip. Who knew if he was able to have children with a human? But it was something he was looking forward to finding out. Lex continued.

"Now that you're back for good, I'm sure Lois would marry you in a heartbeat. She really has missed you."

"I missed her too," he answered. "But I must get the job at the Daily Planet first. Then I can think about a home for us. Once I have that I will propose."

"You mean again," Lex chuckled, taking a cup of coffee from Lana. "You've been proposing to her since you were fifteen."

"I've loved her that long," Clark sighed.

Lana bent to take a loaf of fresh baked bread from the oven. Clark stepped over.

"Let me do that, Lana," he said, bending to take the loaf pan without using protection for his hands. Lana smiled her thanks and went to Lex, who kissed her cheek.

"All right sweetheart?" Lex asked, gently rubbing her belly.

She nodded, watching as Clark put the steaming hot loaf pan on the counter to cool.

"You look very handsome Clark," she said. "I am sure Mr White will give you the job."

"I hope so, Lana," Clark smiled. He kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek. Her face might have been red from the heat of the stove, but she also had a glow that Clark had heard was typical of all mothers-to-be.

"Good luck," Lex told him.

Clark nodded, bidding the couple goodbye before flying to Metropolis. He landed unseen near the Daily Planet, a four-storey brick building in the centre of the city. There were editorial departments on each floor and Perry White, as editor-in-chief, had a large office on the top floor.

The man himself was a few inches shorter than Clark's full height of six four, portly, with sandy-blonde hair which was thinning on top. Perry had been with the newspaper since the Daily Planet first began printing almost twenty years earlier. He was dedicated to his job, much to the detriment of his marriage.

He smiled pleasantly as Clark sat down at his invitation.

"Well, Clark Luthor," he said. "From your letter, I was expecting someone much older."

"I'm twenty-one, sir," Clark said.

"Why do you want to be a reporter, son?"

"I have always enjoyed writing, sir. When I lived in Marseilles with my mother and brother, I was always writing. My mother believed in encouraging an interest in the arts."

"And what of your father?"

Clark shook his head. "My father believed it was frivolous nonsense. He preferred me to study to work with him in his business."

"Is that what he sent you to Harvard for?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you leave Harvard? From what I can see, you were doing very well."

"I was sir, but I was not happy studying the subjects my father wished me to pursue. He did not approve of me working for the Harvard Review, even though it is a very small journal."

Perry nodded, looking through the papers in Clark's portfolio.

"Yes, I see a note here from the professor overseeing the journal. He was very impressed with your work. But tell me, what made you choose the Daily Planet?"

"When I first returned to America with my brother, I began to read the Daily Planet and I knew it was what I wanted to do with my life."

Perry nodded. The two of them talked at length about different stories Clark had read and some of his own experiences. Finally, Perry stood.

"Well, Clark, I appreciate you coming in."

Clark's heart sank. It seemed as if Perry was going to turn him down for a job. But Perry went to the door.

"Come with me, son," he said. "I will show you where you will be working."

"Sir?"

"You will have to start as a cub reporter, Clark, but I am sure in no time you will be one of our best writers. Now, I believe you know Mr Olsen," he added, as Clark followed him down the stairs to the basement. Perry had beckoned to the young man who was Lucy's fiancé.

"Yes sir," Clark nodded. "I met Jimmy at Thanksgiving. He is engaged to Lucy Lane."

"Hello Clark," Jimmy said enthusiastically.

"Jimmy, I want you to show young Clark where everything is. He is going to be working with you."

"Great," Jimmy smiled.

Perry turned back to Clark.

"Your starting salary will not be substantial, I'm afraid," he said, "but we'll review it in six months. Welcome to the Daily Planet son."

"Thank you sir," Clark smiled.

Lois had returned to the boarding house in the city at the end of the holiday. The little girls were pleased to see her and eager to hear of her news. She had told the girls' mother of the impending birth and now she had two to report. Mary also knew of Clark and Lois had shared her news of Clark's return.

As she went downstairs to join Mary in the parlour late one afternoon in early December, Mary invited her to join her in a coffee.

"Have you heard from Clark since his return?"

"He was waiting for a letter from Perry White at the Daily Planet," Lois told her. "I think he had an interview today, in fact."

"He has made no mention of marriage?" Mary asked.

"Not since his return," Lois said, shaking his head.

Mary smiled gently. "Perhaps he is waiting for the outcome of his interview," she said.

Milly, the youngest at eight, came running in. She had been an infant when Mary's husband had left to serve in the war and had never known her father.

"Mama, mama, there's a man at the door to see Lois."

Mary frowned. "Who could it be? The girls know Bruce." The Wayne scion had been a frequent visitor in the past year.

Lois nodded. "I'll go see who it is," she said.

She followed Milly back to the door and grinned at Clark.

"See?" Milly said.

"Lois," Clark smiled.

"How did your interview go?" she asked.

"I got it," he answered. "I will have to start near the bottom, but I expected that."

"Come into the parlour and meet Mary," Lois told him, taking his hand. She led him into the parlour and smiled at Mary. "This is Clark," she said to her friend.

Mary smiled, holding her hand out. Clark shook it.

"I have heard much about you, Clark," she said. "I am glad to see you."

"Thank you, Mary."

"Clark just told me he is going to be a reporter for the Daily Planet," Lois said excitedly.

It felt as if things were finally beginning to come together. Clark had come home for good and he finally had his dream of working at the Daily Planet. Lois remembered a conversation with Martha years ago. It had seemed at times the burdens were too much to bear, but she knew now Martha had been right. The burdens made the end result so much more worthwhile.

The three of them talked for a while with Milly and Katy running in now and again to try and encourage Lois or Clark to play with them. The two girls giggled at Clark, having heard much about him in the two years Lois had been living there and Clark teased them.

A short while later, Clark began to get a faraway look in his eyes. Lois frowned, realising he must have heard something beyond her own hearing.

She glanced at Mary, who hadn't seemed to notice, then looked around.

"Oh my," she exclaimed. "It's getting late. You must need to get back to the boarding house where you are staying," she told Clark.

He saw the hint in her eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I really should."

Mary looked disappointed, but nodded.

"You are right. I need to prepare the girls' dinner. Lois, why don't you see Clark to the door?" She turned to go to the kitchen. Lois led Clark out.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"A fire," he told her. "I must help."

"Please be careful," she said.

He kissed her cheek. "I will."

Clark was careful, but reports quickly began circulating around the city of a mysterious figure helping to save people around the city. Those who had been saved could only report a blur and the figure became known as the Blur.

Lois worried that Clark would be seen and recognised, but he had assured her the spectacles worked well.

His first stories began appearing in the Daily Planet and he was beginning to build up a following there. Lois was proud of his efforts despite her concerns, particularly when many of his stories were on the feats of the Blur. But she had heard through Jimmy that Clark was earning the praises of his editor-in-chief.

Now that Clark had begun to build up a name for himself as the Blur, he turned his attention to his one other desire. He had found a small house a few miles from the Daily Planet building and while his inheritance from his maternal grandfather had been small, it was enough to purchase the house and the land and perhaps build on to it in the coming years. There was no better time to ask.

Hat in hand, Clark flew to Smallville, landing on the Kent farm. Jonathan was out working in the fields, teaching a new farmhand how to tend the crops. It was just coming in to spring and it would soon be time for the harvest.

The blonde man looked up and smiled as Clark approached, excusing himself.

"Hello Clark," he said, extending a hand.

"Hello sir."

Jonathan frowned slightly, then grinned, realising exactly why Clark had come calling. Clark had already had tacit approval from Jonathan, but Clark wanted to make this formal.

"I suppose you want to speak to us both," Jonathan said.

Clark nodded, following the older man into the house.

"Martha," Jonathan called.

Martha came down the stairs.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Clark's here."

The redhead smiled. "Clark. It's nice to see you. I hear you are doing very well at the Daily Planet."

"I am," he smiled in return.

"Clark's come to ask us something very important," Jonathan said, taking Martha's hand.

Martha smiled, clearly knowing what this was about.

"We were expecting this," she said. "We've been expecting this since you came home."

Clark nodded. "I wanted to be sure I could support us both. I have a job and I have found a house. It's only small, but I think we can build onto it."

"Have you spoken to Lois about this?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but I have it on good authority that she is only waiting for word from me."

"She cares deeply for you, Clark," Jonathan nodded. "And you have no need to ask us for permission. We have known since you were a boy that Lois has always been the one you have wanted."

"I know," Clark told him. "But it was important to me that I had your approval."

"You have it, Clark," Martha answered. "Tell me, when do you plan on the wedding?"

"Next summer, if she says yes."

There was a knock on the door and the farmhand came in. Martha smiled at the young dark-skinned man.

"Mister and Missus, there be trouble."

"What kind of trouble, Jacob?" Jonathan asked.

As soon as they reached the field, they saw Ben Hubbard, their nearest neighbour, looking panicked. He was out of breath.

"Ben?"

"Jonathan, they're raiding the farm. Destroying everything."

Clark knew immediately what was wrong. Lex had told him of the raids by the young Kawatche.

"I'll take care of this," he murmured to Jonathan. "Tell Ben to stay here."

Clark sped to the farm, seeing what was happening. The young tribesmen were setting fire to some of the outbuildings. Clark quickly put out the fires and bowled over the young men threatening the farmhands. He then turned to the ringleader, who was Jeremiah.

"What is happening here?" he asked in their language.

Jeremiah scowled at him. "I do not have to listen to you," he told Clark. "You are not Naman."

"I do not know if I am Naman, but this ends now."

"You are a white man," Jeremiah jeered, holding what appeared to be a tomahawk in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Do you wish government soldiers to arrest you all?" Clark asked. "These people have done nothing to you."

"Except take our lands," the young man growled. "White man is taking all we own."

"You own nothing," Joseph told him, sounding out of breath. Clark realised Joseph had taken one of the horses from the camp and pursued the raiding party to try to stop them. Clark steadied the old man. "You own nothing but the clothes on your back, and even that is given to you at the mercy of the gods."

"And is he a god?" The young man glared at Clark.

"I am no god," Clark shouted. "But these people are my friends and I will protect them. As I protect you."

Jeremiah scoffed. "You protect nothing but white man's ways."

"If you continue in this way, you will have nothing," Clark told him. "The government soldiers will take all you hold dear and kill your women and children."

He had already heard of some of the other tribes being slaughtered by government soldiers. The actions made him sick inside, knowing that the soldiers had targeted innocent people. But on the other hand, the native peoples were doing the same to innocent settlers. Clark believed there was a way to share the land. Joseph was right. The land belonged to no-one.

"Leave the settlers alone. They have done nothing to you. All they are trying to do is create new lives for themselves."

Jeremiah continued to scowl. Clark decided a lesson was in order. Using his heat vision, he scorched a path to Jeremiah's feet.

"Know this," he said. "If you hurt any of these people then I will have no choice but to stop you."

Seeing what he was capable of, the others backed off but Jeremiah spat at his feet. Clark sighed, glancing at Joseph. The older man looked apologetic but Clark shook his head.

"You are not responsible for him," he said.

"Neither are these good people responsible for the soldiers," Joseph answered, nodding at the young farmhands, who had continued to cower beside the blackened building.

Clark felt assured that Joseph understood.


	20. New Beginnings

Chapter Twenty – New Beginnings

Clark knew there was little he could do for the Kawatche, since he was bound by the same laws as everyone else, and the government was supposedly taking care of the constant flare-ups between Indian tribes and settlers. But he decided to discuss the matter with his brother and Jonathan.

"Clark," Lex said as they sat out on the porch one early spring evening at the Kent Farm, "as much as I dislike what is happening all over the country, it is a sensitive matter. I do have to ask; is this something you believe you should get involved with? Didn't Jor-El say something about being a guide?"

Clark frowned. "Do you think if I step in and tell them how I think they should resolve this that it might be seen to be interfering?"

"Well, far be it from me to give you advice on how to handle this, son," Jonathan said, "but I do have to agree with Lex. If you believe in this, take it to the lawmakers. Perhaps ask Perry White if you can do a series of stories on the problem in the Daily Planet. But as yourself, not as the Blur. I feel that people might not look on you so favourably if you were to approach them as the Blur."

"He's right, Clark. An article in the Daily Planet might encourage debate and it will make more people aware of what is going on."

Clark nodded. He wondered if this was the final test Jor-El had spoken of. He was quickly coming to the realisation that while people loved the idea of someone helping them in times of need, they might not be so welcoming if he chose to interfere in what was essentially a political matter.

When he visited Lois the next day at the boarding house, he talked at length to her about his thoughts on the matter.

"I do think Lex and Uncle Jonathan are right," she said. "But do you see Perry allowing you to write the articles?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't really know, but it's worth trying."

Mary had left them alone in the parlour, extracting a promise from the two little girls to leave them in peace. Clark had already told Mary of his plans.

Lois was looking at him expectantly as they both fell silent. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, wondering why he was so nervous.

"Uh, Lois, there is something I have, uh, wanted to ask you. For a long time now. I wanted to be sure I could support us both."

She seemed to be about to protest and he put up his hand.

"I know you have your stories and you're doing so well with them. I want you to know that I will always support your desire to have something you can call your own."

"Clark, I understand," she said softly. "You have always supported me and encouraged me and I love you for that. And you don't have to ask. My answer is yes. I will marry you."

He turned and looked at her, feeling as if he was grinning like an idiot.

"I love you," he said. "I think I've always loved you."

"I know," she answered.

"I talked to your parents and they were agreeable to a summer wedding. If it's what you want."

"I do. But can we wait until after the babies are born? I want Lana and Chloe to be there too."

Clark smiled.

"Of course. They're your sisters." He looked down with a heavy sigh. "That's something we need to talk about. I'm not sure if I can have children."

Lois made him look at her with a gentle nudge.

"Clark, I love you. And whether we have our own children or not is not as important as that we love each other. Look at my parents. They couldn't have children of their own, but they found a way."

"You're right," he said with a grin.

Once the engagement was official, Lois was only too happy to go along with Clark's plans for a house in the city. He had taken her to see the property and told her of his plans to build on to it. Lois liked the little house as it reminded her of the farmhouse. She believed that was most likely the reason Clark had chosen it as he had always felt at home in the farmhouse.

Jonathan had already made contributions to the house by making some of the furniture, including a beautiful oak table and chairs. Clark had taken Lois shopping for more furnishings and they had bought a bed together from a wood craftsman who had a small shop in the central city.

Lois had found herself blushing hard while talking to the shop's proprietor. Especially the way he'd looked at both her and Clark when he'd learned they were not married yet.

The bed was delivered in due time, although Clark could easily have carried it himself, if there hadn't been the risk of getting caught.

In early May, Martha came to the city, staying with Mary, so she could help Lois put the final touches on the little house. Lois helped her unfold a quilt she had made.

"This is beautiful," Lois commented as they spread it out on the bed.

Martha smiled.

"My mother-in-law made a similar quilt for us when Jonathan and I got married," she said.

Lois remembered the quilt. It had always been on the bed in their bedroom, for as long as she could remember. She sighed.

"I can't believe it's coming up so fast," she said.

There were just two months left to the wedding day, provided both Lana and Chloe's babies co-operated.

Jimmy and Lucy had asked if they could hold their own wedding at the same time. Lois and Clark had only been too happy to oblige, loving the idea of a double wedding. The ceremony and the celebration afterwards were the least important parts as far as Lois was concerned. It was the wedding night that was more important as it solidified the bond between them and marked them as belonging to each other.

Over the past month or so, she had noticed her parents getting misty-eyed. Their birds were flying the nest and while they were happy their girls were happy, having finally found the ones they were destined to be with, it was hard for them letting the girls go.

Lana had entered her confinement and she was staying at the farm for the birth. Lex was still at the cottage but he visited every day, his anxiety increasing with the long wait. He was excited about being a father but worried he might not make the best father.

Clark was spending the afternoon with his brother, helping him to prepare the new nursery in the cottage. He had finally finished the cradle and presented it to Lex and Lana. Lois thought the cradle was beautiful. Clark had certainly worked hard on it.

Chloe and Oliver had also moved to Metropolis, since she was due to enter her own confinement in less than a month. Oliver seemed to be much calmer than Lex, although Lois wondered if that might change the closer the due date became. He too was excited at the prospect of the birth of their first child and he was doing everything he could to make sure Chloe was comfortable.

Lois and Martha sat out on the porch of the house, having completed their tasks. They shared a cool glass of lemonade in the warmth of the late afternoon sun.

"Have you heard from Mr Cotton?" Martha asked.

A month earlier, Lois had set a manuscript for a book to a publisher, who had happened to be a friend of Bruce's. Her friend had looked over the manuscript, praising it highly, saying he thought it was Lois' best work yet.

"No," Lois replied, "but Bruce did say that it could take a little time. He also told me no news is good news."

The book was loosely based on her childhood growing up in Smallville. Bruce had told her while he liked her fantasy stories, he had suggested that perhaps the reason she wasn't being taken seriously as a writer in her own right, rather than using a man's name, was because she wasn't writing something that spoke of her own experience. Lois had always believed that the first rule of writing was not to write something that she knew. But Bruce had told her the opposite was true.

Clark had been so proud of her when she'd completed the manuscript, despite the late nights and the ink on her finger. She had even foregone evenings with him at the theatre so she could write, but he had been so understanding and encouraged her every step of the way. It was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. In many ways, despite his extraordinary abilities, they were equals.

When she had told him this, he had shaken his head.

"Lois, I am nothing special. I may have a few powers, but I am no more extraordinary than the next man. Whereas you have always had such incredible gifts; compassion, beauty, and such a loving spirit. How could you not be anything but extraordinary?"

It made her feel so fortunate to be able to share her life with him. Even if the thought of the wedding night had her shaking with nerves.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," Martha told her when she spoke of her fears.

"But I ran into Sally Moffat just yesterday and she told me the first time can be so painful."

Sally Moffat had been recently married herself. Sally and Lois had practically grown up together, although Sally's family had been more well-to-do than Lois' and she had often used that to look down on Lois and her sisters.

"And since when do you listen to the likes of Sally rather than your sisters?" Martha chuckled. "Lois, I will tell you some of the secrets of marriage that no one discusses."

Lois grinned and settled in her chair to listen.

"First, your wedding night. Believe me, it is just as difficult for your husband as it is for you. You are both exhausted from the day and it is natural to feel a little uncomfortable with each other. At first, you may not even know where to put your hands when you touch him. After all, it will be your first time together and you will both have never seen each other unclothed before. I well remember my wedding night with Jonathan. It was so awkward. Neither one of us knew what we were doing and we wondered if we had made a mistake. But we persevered. Believe me, it does get better. As for hurting your first time, well, Sally is right in one respect. It can hurt if Clark does not listen to your needs as well as his own. Don't be afraid to tell him when something doesn't feel right. It is the only way you can learn each other's likes and dislikes.

"As for marriage, well, while it may look easy, it isn't. Lois, it is hard work. There may be times when Clark will come home from the Daily Planet and he will be very tired. It may change his mood. The important thing to remember is it will pass. He will sleep and he will feel better in the morning. You will have quarrels, Lois, never doubt that. But you should both make one very important rule. Never let the sun go down on your anger."

Lois listened to her adoptive mother's advice. She knew that marriage wasn't easy as she'd seen some of the quarrels between Martha and Jonathan. But she had also noticed that they had always done their best never to go to bed angry with each other.

She was glad that no matter what she would always have Martha to turn to.

There was a whoosh and Lois looked around as Clark stepped up onto the porch. He looked pale.

"Clark?" she asked.

"It's Lana. She's having the baby. She's asking for Martha."


	21. The Birth

Chapter Twenty-One – The Birth

Clark decided the best thing to do would be to fly them both to Smallville immediately. He gestured for them to hold on to him and launched himself into the air. Lois was almost used to it, having flown with him a few times, but Martha was clearly not as she squeezed her eyes shut. They remained closed until he landed safely at the farm.

Lex came out to greet them, having seen Clark from the window.

"Martha," he said.

Martha was still trying to get her breath back.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed, a hand on her chest. "Bless you, Clark, but that is not something I wish to repeat."

"It's all right," Clark smiled. His super-hearing had picked up the sound of Lana in the room at the top of the stairs, calling out for 'Mama'. "It sounds like Lana needs you," he told her.

Martha nodded and went inside. Lex looked at his brother. He appeared even more panicked than he had less than an hour earlier, running a hand over his bald head.

"Lana will be all right," Lois soothed, touching Lex's arm. He turned to her, his face pale.

"I hope so," he said. But he didn't appear all that reassured.

Clark put an arm around his brother.

"Come on," he said. "I think we should go inside, have something to eat. It may be a long wait."

Lex heaved his shoulders in a sigh, but nodded. Jonathan was in the parlour, reading. The light was beginning to fade outside and there was no more work to be done on the farm for the day. Lex sat next to the older man and they began to talk quietly.

Clark looked at Lois and she sent him a small smile. He knew she was feeling just as nervous about the impending birth, but he assured himself that Lana was strong.

He thought again about his own fears of not being able to have children with her. While he had loved that Lois had told him it would not be the end of world, he still wanted a child he could pass on his name to.

That afternoon, he had talked with Lex and Jonathan while they had all been working out in the barn. The two older men had been giving him advice about marriage.

"What you need to remember is that marriage is a partnership. No matter what the rest of society thinks, you and Lois are equals," Lex said.

"Listen to her and be prepared to compromise over some things," Jonathan told him wisely.

Clark nodded. "I'm a little nervous," he admitted. "Especially about the ... you know, the wedding night. I've heard some girls say that it hurts."

"Well, yes, it can hurt if you don't take it slowly. Let Lois tell you what she wants and what feels good. It probably won't be the best night because you'll both be nervous and it will be your first time." Lex looked at him. "It is your first time isn't it Clark?"

Clark was unsure what his brother meant, until comprehension dawned. His eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

"Oh! Yes, of course," he said. He had never wanted to spend a night with anyone else. He knew that Lex had been with a woman before Lana, but then he had been much older.

"Are you two planning on having children?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the problem," Clark said. "I don't know if I can have children. I mean, I'm not human, so ..."

"Have you spoken to Jor-El about this?" Lex asked.

"I did not want to bother him with this."

"But you need to talk about your fears, Clark. And I am afraid that is an answer only he can provide."

Lex was right. He did need to talk to Jor-El about it. But he was afraid he might not like the answer. Jonathan must have sensed his thoughts as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Son, whatever happens, even if it means you cannot have children of your own, there is always another way. Martha and I were blessed with four beautiful girls and now we are about to have our first grandchild."

The conversation was interrupted as Lucy had run down the stairs, announcing that Lana was about to give birth.

Clark looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by Lex getting up and beginning to pace. He could see his brother was becoming more nervous as time went on.

Jonathan tried to placate him.

"It takes time, son."

"I am worried," Lex admitted.

"Lana will be all right," Jonathan told him. "She's strong."

"I know. But I cannot help it."

"Perhaps it would help if we distracted you," Lois suggested quietly. Clark smiled at her. That was his Lois. She always had a way of dealing with things.

But Lex smiled weakly.

"At this point, I do not think anything could distract me," he said.

Just then, Lucy came back down the stairs. She was smiling.

"Lex, you better come upstairs."

They all followed Lex to the room at the top of the stairs. The door was open and Lana was lying in the bed, looking pale and tired, but happy. Martha was holding a bundle wrapped in a white blanket. She carefully handed it over to Lex.

"You have a son," she said.

Clark could see tears in his brother's eyes as he pulled the edge of the blanket away and looked down at wide blue eyes. The boy had hair as black as his mother's. Clark could sense his brother's relief that the child did not inherit his red hair, which had fallen out in the meteor shower.

Lex gingerly held the infant as he sat down on the bed beside his wife.

"Oh, Lana," he said softly.

Lana grinned wearily at him. "What shall we name him?" she asked.

He looked at her, then up at the others watching.

"What about Alexander?" he asked. "I know it's my name, but ..."

"I think Alexander is a wonderful, strong name," Martha smiled.

"I agree," Lana said. She reached out for her son and Lex handed him over. The couple looked down at their son together, their faces shining with happiness.

Clark took Lois' hand and led her back downstairs. She looked as if she was crying. He put his arms around her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy," she said.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, holding her tightly.

"Lois, there is something I need to do," he told her. "Someone I need to see. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," she said.

Clark let her go and went to the coat stand, grabbing Lois' warm coat. He took her hand.

Jonathan had returned downstairs and he looked at them both.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to the fortress to talk to Jor-El," Clark told him.

Jonathan nodded. "Good. Make sure Lois wraps up warm."

Clark held up the coat, grinning. He looked at Lois. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Lois had thought the journey would take forever, but Clark had taken her to the caves, using what he called a portal to transport them to the ice fortress. She understood now why he had told her to put on her coat, despite the warm spring weather. She shivered as she stepped down onto the ice.

"This is beautiful, Clark," she breathed.

"This is what the dwellings on my home planet would have looked like," he told her, still holding her hand.

"Welcome home, my son. Welcome, Lois Lane."

"Hello, Jor-El," Clark said.

Lois looked up, wondering where the voice had come from. The voice was deep and imposing.

"Hello, Mr ... El," she said, wondering how one did address the spirit, or whatever it was, of their betrothed's father.

"I must congratulate you on your choice of consort, my son," Jor-El said. "She is indeed beautiful."

Lois blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Father," Clark said. He looked at Lois and kissed her hand. Lois felt herself growing warm under his loving gaze. "I know we are not on Krypton, but I wish to announce my intentions to create a lifebond with this woman. With your approval, Father."

"You have it, my son. But I sense you have questions."

"Yes, Father. I know I am not human, but ..."

"You would like children with this woman," Jor-El finished. "Lois Lane, please step forward."

Feeling a little alarmed, Lois looked to Clark. He smiled reassuringly, then nodded. She stepped into the pool of bright light which had appeared from above and closed her eyes. She felt only warmth as the light travelled over her.

Finally it was done.

"Your fears are unfounded, my son. Your mate is strong and you are compatible in every way."

Lois again looked at Clark and saw relief dancing in his eyes. She knew he wanted children of his own. And now he knew it for certain.


	22. Challenges

Chapter Twenty-Two - Challenges

Clark loved his work as a reporter for the Daily Planet. It was always busy. There was always something happening in the city and more often than not, Perry would send Clark out on assignments. His editor had been extremely impressed with Clark's writing skills and his passion for the work.

Following his brother's advice, Clark had approached Perry about writing a series of articles about the Kawatche. Perry had been reluctant at first. The Daily Planet was a fairly conservative newspaper and the publisher had some government connections. But Clark had offered Perry a snippet of what he had written and Perry had agreed to look at it. Clark had tried to write something that was balanced on equal sides.

But despite the articles that eventually appeared, Clark realised the situation was getting worse. Few people knew that the Kawatche were skinwalkers. Some could transform into animals. Joseph's grand-daughter, Kyla, was one of them. She was able to turn into a white wolf.

Clark knew there were wolves in scattered areas, although they had begun to hide deeper in the woods with the growth of the towns and cities around. But these were grey wolves. A white wolf was rare. So when a white wolf had attacked one of the men working on one of the businesses being built along the new railroad, Clark knew it had been Kyla.

He had tried talking to her, but Kyla had been too angry to listen. She, like Jeremiah and many others, felt her livelihood was being taken away by the railroad and she wasn't prepared to listen to reason.

"Clark," Jimmy called as Clark entered the bullpen.

"What is it, Jimmy?" he asked.

"You need to read this," Jimmy replied, thrusting the teletype at him.

Clark read it. It appeared Lionel and many other businessmen who were investing in the area had finally grown weary of the raids from the Kawatche and had called on the government. Soldiers were being sent to deal with the problem.

This had been exactly what he had feared. Clark let the paper drop to the desk.

"I have to go, Jimmy," he said.

"Everything all right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. Just something I have to deal with."

"Oh. Uh, before you do, there's something I wanted to ask you. I mean, with the wedding coming up and everything, well, I was thinking we should both do something. Celebrate our last days of freedom."

It had somehow become a tradition among young men to mark their last days as bachelors with some kind of gathering. Clark would normally have been quite enthusiastic about it, but he had so much else on his mind.

"Thank you, Jimmy, but I am not sure I will be able to."

"Clark, you're getting married in just over a month."

Clark smiled. "I know. I wish I could, but ..."

Jimmy was called away by another worker and Clark made his escape. He flew to the Kawatche encampment.

"Joseph," he said, calling to the older man.

Joseph's smile was weary.

"Naman. Why have you come?" he asked in his own language.

"To talk to Kyla and the others," he said. "These raids have to stop."

The old man shook his head. "I am afraid it is already too late."

Then Clark saw several of the women gathered around a still form on the ground. Kyla!

"What happened?" he asked.

"One of the white men, working on the railroad. Shot her."

Clark's heart sank.

"Joseph, I am so sorry I could not stop this."

"Jeremiah has gone after them," Joseph told him.

"What do you mean?"

"He found Palak and he is using the powers it has blessed him to battle the white man."

Palak was a knife that was meant for Naman, according to the legend. If a Kawatche were to find it, he would be given powers to keep it safe, until it could be turned over to its true owner. But, like Naman, it had always been a myth. Or so they had all thought.

"No! Joseph, he'll get himself killed. He will not be able to hold the powers. They can only hurt him."

"I am sorry, Naman. I could not stop him."

"Then it looks like I will have to."

Joseph nodded sombrely. "Peace be with you, Naman."

Clark sped off to the camp where most of the workers had been staying. It was clear that Jeremiah had been there as it was as if a twister had ripped through the camp. Some of the men had been killed, their heads bleeding where they had been scalped.

One of the men was standing, staring at the devastation. He looked up at Clark.

"There was nothing we could do. We never even saw ..." His eyes widened. "Mr Luthor."

"Excuse me?" Clark said, startled, thinking the man was referring to him.

"Mr Luthor was here," the man repeated. "That thing, whatever it was, took him."

"What do you mean?"

"At first we thought perhaps it was the Blur that we have all heard so much about. But the Blur would not do this. I know he wouldn't. He saved my daughter from being trampled by a horse just last month and my daughter told me he was a white man. Only one of the Indians would do this," he said, indicating the scalped men. The man's expression turned dark. "I hope the soldiers kill all of them. Savages!"

Clark bit his lip, not wanting to get into a philosophical debate with the man. Like many others, the man blamed all the tribe for the work of a very few. It was a similar story all over the country, from what Clark had learned.

He sped back to the encampment and searched for Joseph.

"Jeremiah has taken Lionel Luthor," he told the older man. "Where would he go?"

"There is only one place I can think of," Joseph told him. "It is a very sacred place. We call it the slumbering place. It is a burial ground where the Kawatche of old used to perform burial rituals."

"Can you tell me where it is?" Clark begged.

Joseph nodded. He bent and used a stick to scratch out a rudimentary map in the loose earth. Clark thanked him for the directions and sped off.

The slumbering place was a clearing in the forest. Jeremiah was circling a large flat rock in the centre of the clearing. And tied to it was Lionel. Kawatche symbols were painted on his chest and a rag was tied around his head, covering his eyes.

Jeremiah must have heard him coming as he whirled.

"Leave, false prophet."

Clark shook his head. He moved at full speed, gathering up the other man and propelling him forward into the forest. Jeremiah cried out in anger, trying to use the knife to slash Clark. One of the slashes cut Clark's arm, before Jeremiah managed to send him sailing through the air to crash against a tree.

He got up, glad to see the wound quickly closing. Clark launched himself into the air and flew at speed back to Jeremiah. The other man sneered.

"You are nothing but a false prophet. I am Naman. And I will destroy Sageeth."

"Jeremiah, you have to listen to me. You are not Naman. Those powers you have are not meant for a human."

Jeremiah just growled and launched himself against Clark again. The two of them fought for an hour, with the other man still trying to wound Clark with the knife. But Clark could see the other man beginning to tire. The powers were wearing him out.

Talking was achieving nothing. Despite his obvious weariness, Jeremiah was determined to finish what he had started. Clark had no choice but to stop him.

But before he could land the final blow, Jeremiah cried out as if in pain, clutching a hand to his chest. Just as Clark had thought, the other man collapsed to the ground and didn't move. He bent down to examine the other man and realized his heart beat no more.

Returning to the slumbering place, he quickly freed Lionel, who stood up, rubbing his wrists. Clark moved back to the forest, hiding just out of sight in the trees as the man he'd called his father looked around him.

Lionel had a deep frown on his face, but it slowly turned into a knowing smirk. Clark had the awful feeling that Lionel had known it was him.

Clark turned to leave, so he could take Jeremiah's body back to his people.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tried to save him," he said as he carefully handed over the body to Joseph.

"You have," Joseph said, patting his shoulder. "Now he is with his ancestors. What of Palak?"

Clark had picked up the knife where it had dropped in the forest. He wrapped it in cloth and handed it to Joseph.

"We will hide this," the older man promised.

Clark told the tribal leader he was not certain if the soldiers would not seek retribution for what Jeremiah had done at the camp. Joseph nodded. He knew what would happen if the soldiers searched for them.

The decision was made for the Kawatche to pack up everything and leave the Smallville area. While Clark was sad that he would lose his link to a part of his own people, he knew it was the best for all concerned. The soldiers would not care that it had all been caused by one man.

Since he was in the area, Clark decided to stop by the farm. Lex and Lana were still staying there so Martha could help the couple with the baby for the first few weeks. Chloe and Oliver were also now staying at the farm as Chloe had entered her own confinement.

Clark was not surprised to see Lionel on the porch, talking to Lex. He was holding little Alexander.

"He looks very much like your mother," Lionel was saying. "He will be a very handsome young man."

"I'm glad you think so, Father," Lex said.

For all that had happened between Lex and Lionel, Lex still loved his father and wanted his approval.

The two of them turned, hearing Clark's approach. Lionel carefully handed the infant over to his father.

"Clark. I was hoping I would see you."

"Lionel," Clark said coolly.

The man's expression seemed sad, or disappointed. Clark wondered if it was some kind of trick.

"Clark, please, I am your father."

"Only by adoption," Clark pointed out.

"Be that as it may, I deserve a modicum of respect."

"Respect? You tried to force me into a marriage I didn't want and Lex into a marriage he didn't want. Speaking of whom, how is Victoria?"

"She's well. And Lutessa is doing remarkably well."

Was that pride in Lionel's expression? Clark thought.

"I must confess," Lionel said, leaning on the rail, "when Victoria gave birth to a girl, I was disappointed. But I look at my daughter and know she is every bit a Luthor."

Wonders would never cease, Clark grinned to himself. The man actually seemed to love his youngest child.

Lionel turned and looked at him, his eyes dancing.

"Clark, you and I have had our differences, but I want you to know that I am proud of both my sons. You have both done very well for yourselves." Clark noticed Lionel did not mention Lucas. He still remained wary. It felt to him like Lionel was trying to press him for information.

His 'father' continued.

"I see you have been writing some stories about the local Indian tribe in the Daily Planet."

"Yes, I have," Clark said.

"They have been raiding the camps along the railroad."

"Some of them have. Yes."

It felt as if Lionel was finally getting to the point of the sudden visit.

"Son, these people need to be stopped. They are destroying the future of this town."

"And they claim the railroad is destroying their livelihood. Forcing them to hide from the white man."

"You should not be helping them. They are savages who know nothing of civilized ways. They kill without discretion. Some of my men died today, Clark."

"And that justifies soldiers invading their camps, brutalizing women and children?" Clark returned. "The raids were done by a small group of young ones. I'm sorry some of your men are dead but there will be no more raids. The man behind it is dead, and the Kawatche have been driven out of their camps and into hiding."

"The soldiers will find them," Lionel said confidently.

"The Kawatche are skilled warriors and trackers," Clark told him.

"And if they do find them, I have no doubt the Blur will defend them," Lionel sneered.

Clark looked at the older man, realizing what he'd felt before was true. Lionel knew who he was.

"I warn you now, Lionel," Clark said, letting menace creep into his voice. "If you continue down this path, I will have to stop you."

"You are my son," Lionel said.

"Be that as it may," Clark replied, "I will not stand by and watch you threaten everything I care about. Do not test my resolve."

"You are making a grave error, my son."

Clark knew Lionel had just declared war on the Blur. But before he could throw down his own gauntlet in answer, Oliver came out, looking extremely pale.

"It's Chloe," he said.

Once again, Clark was the one to soothe his friend's anxiety as his wife lay in a bed upstairs. Not wanting to intrude on the privacy of the birth, Clark chose not to use his super-hearing.

It was well into the early hours of the next morning before Martha came down the stairs, looking exhausted but happy.

"Congratulations, Oliver. You have a son."

Jonathan clapped his son-in-law on the back, beaming. Oliver looked around the family, stunned.

"A boy? She had a boy?"

"You can see her," Martha told him. "But remember it's been a long night and she's very tired."

Oliver swallowed. "But she's all right, isn't she?"

"Of course she is, sweetheart," Martha told him. "Now go on. Go and meet your son."

Oliver flashed a tired grin at Lex and Clark, then ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Later that day, Clark learned Chloe and Oliver had chosen to name their son Conner.


	23. Finally

Chapter Twenty-Three – Finally

It was unthinkable that Lex and Lana's baby boy, Alexander, or Oliver and Chloe's infant, Conner, would be excluded from the ceremony when Lois and Lucy finally took their last steps as unmarried women. Lois would certainly not even consider the question of leaving both her adored nephews with a nurse for the day.

Martha had sewn a couple of little gowns for the babies to wear on the day, which was fast approaching. All four girls had been busily sewing themselves, putting together beautiful gowns for the double ceremony.

Lois, and Lucy, had opted for a traditional ceremony. She had something new: her wedding gown, something borrowed: a lace handkerchief that was Martha's, and her something blue: a blue sash that Lana had given her to tie around her waist for luck.

But for the life of her, she could not think of the something old. As she stood anxiously in her bedroom the night before the ceremony, she bit her fingernail, wondering what she was going to do.

Martha tapped on the door and came in, carrying some linen.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked seeing the worried frown on Lois' face.

"I have everything except the something old, Aunt Martha. I can't marry Clark without that. It's bad luck."

Martha just smiled. "I believe Lucy is having that same dilemma," she said. "Why don't the two of you look through your trunks in the attic? I am sure you will find something there."

Lois nodded, going to look for Lucy. The two girls hurried up the stairs to the attic. Their trunks were stored near the back. Lucy opened hers first, taking out the dolls she had piled in the top. She held one up.

"Oh! Remember Betsy?" she said.

Lois nodded. "Mama gave you that doll not long before she got sick. I remember after Mama died you carried Betsy everywhere with you."

Lois did not remind her sister, but Lucy had taken the doll to bed with her every night as well, for a long time after their father had gone.

She dug into the trunk, then pulled out a locket that seemed very old. Lois made an exclamation.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"This was Mama's," she said. "Papa gave it to her when I was born."

She knew as soon as she had found the locket that she had her something old. Lucy gasped as she picked up another item. It was a piece of light pink silk.

"I remember that," Lois told her sister. "Mama was sewing a dress for Betsy because the one she had on got torn up when Billy Reardon pushed you in the mud. You cried for days."

Lucy had been only three at the time and the boy had been at least Lois' age, or older. Lois had stood up for her sister, threatening to hurt Billy, who had laughed at her. But Lois had not been deterred. She always stood up for her family.

Lucy grinned at her.

"Do you remember Thomas who always used to pull my pigtails? And the day he threw my slate into the snow? Teacher thought I had not done my schoolwork. And you told the teacher what you thought of him."

Lois chuckled. "I remember Aunt Martha had to come to the school. She was so mad because teacher hit me with the cane."

"That was when Aunt Martha took us out of school," Lucy reminisced.

"Not just because he hit me. He told her he didn't believe in a woman being educated."

Lucy snorted. "Beware the wrath of Aunt Martha," she laughed.

Lois bent over her trunk and pulled out some papers.

"Oh my, Lucy remember our club?"

Lucy looked at the paper on top. It looked almost like a newspaper. The girls had formed a little club writing contributions for the newspaper. Lois had, of course, written lurid tales of dark fantasy, but Lucy had once contributed what had amounted to instructions on how to milk cows rather than the story she'd meant it to be about how Daisy had knocked over the milk pail.

"I never knew what to write," Lucy said.

Lois just smiled, looking over the paper. It brought back so many memories of a happy childhood living in the farmhouse. She piled everything back in the trunk, then stood up, taking her sister's hand.

"Come on," she said.

They trooped downstairs and looked for Martha. The older woman laughed as the two of them enveloped her in a huge hug.

"My goodness!" she said. "What's this for?"

"Have we ever told you how glad we are that you and Uncle Jonathan adopted us?" Lois told her.

It was true. They had known so much love since the couple had adopted them. Not that their real parents hadn't loved them, but they had been so fortunate to end up with the Kents, and with two other sisters they both loved dearly.

Just as they were sitting down to dinner, Clark stopped by. Lois gasped at him.

"Clark, you're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed, going to rush up the stairs and get out of sight. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Clark laughed in genuine amusement.

"Lois, that's silly," he said. "How can it be bad luck? Besides, you are not in your wedding dress."

"Go away!" she told him with a stern glare.

"Lois, I just came to give you this," he said, holding out a small posy of flowers. "I was walking by a garden when I saw these and they looked so beautiful in the sunshine I had to pick them. The lady who owned the house was almost ready to beat me about the head with a saucepan until I told her I was getting married tomorrow to the most beautiful girl in the world and she insisted I take them."

Lois took the posy. They really were lovely, she thought. Clark was without doubt the most romantic man she had ever known.

"I love you," he told her. "And I cannot wait until we are husband and wife. I just know that I will be able to handle any challenge as long as I have you beside me."

"Oh Clark," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you too. And I cannot wait either. But you really must go."

"All right," he sighed. "I shall go."

"I will see you at the church tomorrow," she told him, watching as he turned to leave. He paused in the doorway.

"Are you sure I cannot stay?" he asked.

"Go, Clark!" she told him with a mock growl. "Before you get in trouble with Jonathan."

"Heaven forbid," he grinned.

Lois tossed and turned in her bed that night, excited for the ceremony, yet nervous too. She could understand Chloe's nervousness at her own wedding now.

The morning was frantic with everyone bustling about trying to get ready for the journey to the church. Bruce, who was a groomsman, had hired a carriage which would take both brides to the church. Along with Lana and Chloe. Martha and Jonathan would follow behind with the babies and the men would meet them at the front of the church.

Lucy looked pale as they got into the carriage.

"Oh Lois, I cannot believe this day is here. Sometimes … sometimes I think I am only dreaming this."

Lois laid a gloved hand over her sister's.

"You are not dreaming," she assured her. "This really is happening."

"I love Jimmy so much," Lucy told her. "As much as you love Clark. He is kind and sweet and he loves me too."

"I know," Lois nodded.

"But I confess I am a little afraid of the wedding night," Lucy said. "I have heard stories from the other girls."

"Lucy, do not listen to the other girls. Aunt Martha told me something which I will share with you."

She related the conversation between her and Martha. Lucy seemed to be relieved when Lois finally finished.

Lana and Chloe got in. It was time.

Clark was nervous as he stood at the altar.

"What if she …"

"She won't," Lex assured him, adjusting his coat. "Lois loves you. She will be here."

Jimmy himself seemed very pale.

"I don't know what to do with Lucy," he confessed. "I mean, I know what to do with the wedding night, but …"

"Take it slowly and listen to her," Lex advised. "You will be all right. Both of you. Just remember that you will both be learning how to please each other."

The reverend cleared his throat. Clark flushed, realizing this was a subject they should not be discussing. Especially in church.

Bruce and Oliver came in, smiling. Clark nodded at his friends, fidgeting once more.

"Clark, calm down," Lex told him quietly.

"I cannot help it. I love her so much Lex. The thought of her …"

"Clark, I have told you this a thousand times. Lois loves you. Now stop fidgeting. You look good."

Clark glanced down once more. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt. Lex had tucked a silk handkerchief in his pocket and added a small white rose to his lapel.

The church seats were slowly filling with the townspeople, who knew the Kents very well and were eager to see their last two daughters take their steps toward womanhood. Clark bit his lip as he saw the faces of people he had known for years. Smallville was home now.

Martha and Jonathan came in, holding the babies, and the strains of Wagner's Bridal Chorus could be heard through the church. Everyone stood to watch as first Lana, then Chloe entered. Clark realized his mouth was dry as he saw Lois begin her walk down the aisle. She was truly beautiful in her simple white gown. The lace bodice was modest but beautifully crafted. Clark knew that Lois and her sisters had sewn their own wedding dresses and they'd clearly worked hard on each one.

He was aware of being breathless, staring as she walked down the aisle to him. Lex nudged him and Clark caught a glimpse of his brother's grin. But how could he not stare at his lovely bride. He had waited so long for this day and now it was here.

Lois was shaking as her white gloved hand took his arm and they turned to face the reverend. Lucy and Jimmy followed suit, standing on the other side. Lana stood behind Lois with Lex and Chloe stood behind Lucy with Oliver, while Bruce was in the middle behind both couples.

The reverend cleared his throat.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God and these witnesses to join these couples in holy matrimony."

Clark could see Lois glance at him as she listened to the reverend as he led the ceremony. Lois' left hand was on top of her other hand and Clark gave it a light reassuring squeeze. He could see a locket around her neck. It appeared to be an heirloom, but he had never seen it before. Lucy was holding a small scrap of pink silk. Clark realized both held some significance to the girls, but he knew they would tell him if they wanted him to know.

Reverend Browne called his name and Clark turned to him. It had been so many years since that first Christmas Eve at the church, but the older man had become a friend.

"Clark, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you comfort her and keep her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered solemnly.

"And Lois, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honour and obey him? Will you comfort him in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?"

Clark hid a smile. Lois had balked at the 'obey', but the reverend would not hear of her changing it. Clark had already promised that the 'obedience' part of her vows, while it would never be said on his side, would be equal. He had meant it when he'd told her they would always be equals in their marriage. No matter what.

"I do," Lois answered clearly.

Then it was Lucy and Jimmy's turn. The younger couple both smiled as they said their own vows. Lucy's face was aglow with happiness.

Both baby boys had been sleeping in their grandparents' arms through the ceremony, but Clark's super-hearing had picked up a change in their breathing. Just as he had placed the ring on Lois' finger.

"Be ready," he whispered. "I think Alexander's about to blow."

Lois grinned. He saw her glance over at Martha. Sure enough, the baby woke up and began crying noisily, wanting his Mama. Martha rocked the baby, making soothing sounds.

Even Reverend Browne grinned. It appeared no one in the church seemed to mind at all as both boys woke up and began making their presence known. Chloe and Lana looked apologetically at the congregation and took their sons from each grandparent, rocking the infants and cooing.

"On that note," Browne told them, "it is my honour and my privilege to announce to you all that you are now husband and wife."

Jonathan cheered at those words. Lois laughed, turning to kiss and hug her parents. Lucy did the same. Clark watched as the family gathered together, then grinned as Martha pulled him into the hug.

"You're a Kent now," Jonathan said, clapping him on the back.

It almost felt as if he finally, truly, was where he belonged. As if he'd always been meant to be a Kent.


	24. The Wedding Night

Chapter Twenty-Four – The Wedding Night

Lois felt secure in Clark's arms as he flew her to their little house in Metropolis where they would start their married life. Jonathan and Martha had suggested they stay at the farmhouse after the celebration was over, but with two babies in the house, Lois was not sure she wanted to stay, knowing what was coming that night. She had once heard Chloe and Oliver in the throes of passion and Chloe could be loud!

She was also still so very nervous about what was to come. She knew Clark would never hurt her, but she was tense, wondering how it would feel. She had heard the girls in her set gossiping, of course, since many of them were now married and despite the talk she'd had with Martha, she had been told so many conflicting accounts that she was confused.

Clark set her down on the porch and opened the door. Lois began to step over the threshold, but he stopped her.

"It's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold," he said, scooping her back up into his arms.

"But we've already …" Lois began to protest, but decided there was no sense arguing the point. They had been in and out of the little house together for months but she supposed Clark wanted to mark their first time as husband and wife.

She was carried into the house. Clark closed the door softly, keeping her in his arms until they were in the bedroom. Then he put her down, kissing her gently.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she answered.

Clark turned her around so he could undo the pearl buttons at the back of her gown. The dress slowly fell to the floor, leaving her clad in only her undergarments. She felt the softness of Clark's lips on the back of her neck as he began taking out the pins holding her hair up. Her soft brown hair fell in lustrous waves down her back.

Lois felt suddenly shy as he turned her to face him and she hid her face from him. Clark gently coaxed her to raise her head.

"You're so beautiful, Lois. Don't ever hide from me."

But she couldn't help it. Clark had never seen her in her undergarments and she wondered what he would think of her.

She was soon to find out as he slowly took off the rest of her clothes. She blushed as he looked her over, but she could only see love and desire in his eyes.

Lois reached out to undo the buttons of his shirt, her fingers clumsy. But Clark waited patiently with a gentle smile, offering a kiss now and then to help ease her nervousness.

Finally, they were both undressed. Lois let him put his arms around her as he lowered them to the bed. He lay over her, kissing her passionately and she moaned, eager for his touch. It felt like every nerve ending was on fire and only Clark's loving hands could put out the flames.

Kissing Clark was something that Lois could do forever. His lips were so soft and he was so passionate, yet gentle enough that she knew if they did nothing else she would still be happy. But kissing was only the beginning.

As his lips moved to her neck to suck on her skin, Lois felt her whole body begin to come alive. She wanted his lips to move further down, she wanted to feel him inside her; she wanted everything but didn't know where to start.

Clark must have heard her moans as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you," she told him. "I need you so much."

"Lois," he answered, shushing her. "We have all the time in the world."

"I know. I just … Clark … I cannot describe this feeling. It's like my heart is beating so fast I feel as if I have run for miles, yet I am strangely unafraid."

"I know, I know. It's how I feel too. I just want to make you feel good, Lois. As good as this feels for me. And I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," she said.

He nodded and kissed her gently. Lois lay back as he began exploring her body anew. She writhed and moaned as his mouth touched her in places she had never been touched before. She thought she would be frightened by the strangeness or nervous of the complete intimacy of those kisses, but oddly enough her nerves had vanished the moment he had looked at her with love in his eyes.

Clark moved up beside her once more. She could feel him pressing against that most intimate part of her and she allowed him to slip in between her thighs. The strain marred his face for a moment as it appeared he was struggling to keep his movements slow and gentle. Lois held her breath for a second.

"Relax, sweetheart," he told her.

She knew tensing up would make it worse and she tried to do as he bid her, feeling him move little by little. Slowly but surely they became intimately joined.

"Oh Lois," he breathed and she realized he was all the way inside her. And it hadn't hurt beyond feeling her muscles stretching to accommodate him.

They began to move together, learning each other's rhythm, their passion growing. Lois called out his name again and again until she finally quieted and lay breathless in his arms.

"Clark," she murmured.

Making love with him had been more wonderful than she had imagined. Now they were husband and wife in every way, she thought.

Clark gently wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No," she said, shaking her head, then lifting her gaze to meet his steadily.

Jor-El had spoken to him of the bond between a man and a woman. It was no different whether he was on Krypton or on Earth. Joining together was not just about the physical act, his birth father had told him. It was about the emotional connection between them. And as Clark looked into the sleepy-eyed gaze of his wife, he realized what Jor-El meant. The emotional connection had always been there between them, but the physical connection had only made it more real.

Clark grinned to himself as Lois settled down into sleep, happily curled in his arms. She was his wife. His. Wife. He finally had the one thing he had dreamed of from the moment he had set eyes on her all those years ago.

Jor-El had once told him of experiencing the same thing. The day he had met Lara Lor-Van; the Kryptonian woman who would become his wife. Even Jonathan had told him that the first time he'd met Martha he had known he would marry her.

As Clark let sleep take him, he curled an arm around Lois. She was his. And he was hers. They were married. Bonded for life.

When he woke a little later, it was dark, but there was moonlight shining in the window giving him enough to see his bride's face. It was calm in peaceful repose, her breathing deep and even. He reached out and tenderly brushed a curl from her face, careful not to wake her.

He thought about the things Lex and Jonathan had told him, frowning a little. He hadn't asked her what she wanted, but then again they had been so caught up in the emotions of their lovemaking that he didn't think he could have expressed any desires. It almost felt as if words had been unnecessary anyway. It was as if they knew what each other needed without having to say it.

Clark stroked her back gently, loving the softness of her skin. She was so beautiful. He was indeed a fortunate man.

Lois' eyes opened and she smiled up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. "Lying here in the dark."

"About you. How lucky I am that you love me."

"Then I guess we are both lucky," she told him, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Lois," he answered when she lifted her head.

"Show me," she said, letting him roll her over onto her back.

And the dance began anew. Their cries of passion could be heard in the night but they were oblivious to everything but each other.


	25. Good News

Chapter Twenty-Five – Good News

Clark stepped down into the bullpen, watching as it bustled with activity. He had just returned from yet another save and he could hear all the other reporters scrambling for some word on the Blur.

Jimmy grinned at him as he approached, then winked.

"Did you hear there was another save by the Blur?" he said.

Jimmy had been brought in on the family secret just before the wedding. They had all decided that it made no sense that Jimmy did not know the truth about Clark, so they had sat him down and explained everything. Especially why it needed to be kept secret.

Knowing he could not ethically continue to write stories about himself, Clark and Jimmy had made an agreement that Jimmy could write the articles. Jimmy, in turn, had often passed Clark information he had heard about Lionel's business activities.

Clark was not surprised that Lionel continued to be a thorn in his side. Since Lionel had visited Lex at the farm and spoken to Clark about the Kawatche situation, he had stepped up efforts along the railroad. Now there were rumours that Lionel was using any means necessary to ensure that he controlled the businesses along the route and anyone who crossed him could end up seriously hurt. It was a good thing that, thus far, Lionel had not managed to get a firm foothold in Smallville, or it could have meant trouble for the farmers.

There was a murmur in the bullpen and Clark looked up from his desk, staring wide-eyed as his wife stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Clark."

The murmurs changed from curiosity to disappointment as Clark's fellow reporters realized who she was. It was not usual for a woman to be in the bullpen, but then, Lois was no usual woman.

He got up and went to greet her, kissing her cheek. Still well aware of the societal norms that stopped him from kissing her full on the lips.

"Lois, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I have the most wonderful news," she told him.

For a moment, Clark wondered if she was going to tell him she was with child, but they had only been married a month and it was still far too soon for that.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're publishing my book," she said.

Clark loved the expression of joy on her face. It had been her dream for so long and now she had everything she wanted. She was, almost, a published writer. Under her own name.

"That truly is wonderful news, Lois," he told her sincerely. "We should celebrate."

"I'm making us a very special dinner," she replied, running a finger down his chest. "And maybe after dinner we can celebrate some more."

Oh, she was brazen, he thought. And he loved it. He'd thought their first time together had been wonderful, but it had just got better and better as they had learned more about what each other liked. There had been some tender moments, some not so good moments, but most of the time their lovemaking had been incredible.

He recalled one night a week or so ago when they had been laying in bed just talking. Then he'd said something teasing and Lois had given it straight back to him. That had led them to a mock fight where Lois had grabbed a pillow and tried to beat him with it. He'd laughed at her, knowing she couldn't possibly win, until she'd straddled him, glowering down at him. That had led to the most passionate lovemaking they'd ever had.

"Luthor!"

Clark looked up, startled to see Perry White standing before him. He'd clearly been there a while. Clark felt himself growing warm. He couldn't believe he'd been sitting at his desk for the last few minutes daydreaming about his beautiful wife and the things they would do in bed together.

"Come up to my office," Perry said.

Clark frowned, but followed his editor-in-chief to his office. Perry sat down, looking serious.

"I understand that pretty wife of yours was here earlier," he said.

"Uh, yes, sir," Clark answered. "I'm sorry about that."

Perry waved a hand.

"Don't apologise. I remember when she used to come in with these fantasy stories of hers. She always looked so disappointed when I turned her down. The girl has a lot of gumption. Not a bad writer, either. Have to admit, when she began submitting them as Louis Lane, I wasn't going to look at them, but I admired her persistence. I am glad I did give her that chance. Her spelling is atrocious, but her prose just leaps off the page."

So Perry had known all along that Lois was submitting her own stories.

"But that's neither here nor there, Luthor. What I called you up here to tell you is, I'm promoting you. You have earned your stripes, kid. You can now consider yourself a full-fledged reporter."

Clark walked home with a spring in his step. He stopped by a shop selling flowers and picked out a bouquet.

"For your wife?" the salesman asked.

Clark nodded. "We're celebrating," he said. "I just got promoted."

"That is excellent news," the man beamed.

Clark wanted to shout all his news from the rooftop. He was so proud of Lois for publishing her book, but he knew not many men would view it the same way. There were still some who believed women were only there to cook and clean and raise children. That was not the way on Krypton. Lara had worked alongside her husband on his many scientific ventures and he had always treated her as an equal. And Clark had vowed he would always treat Lois the same way. As his equal.

Whistling, he continued on his journey home. For once there were no cries for help and he was grateful.

When he reached their little home, he frowned at the horse tied to the hitching post. The front door opened and Bruce stepped out. He nodded.

"I was in town on business and thought I would stop by to see how you both were doing," his friend said, eyeing the flowers.

"All is well," Clark said politely. He liked Bruce, but his friend could have chosen a better day to visit.

Lois came out, a spot of flour on her cheek, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Clark," she said, greeting him enthusiastically.

Clark kissed his wife, glancing at Bruce as if daring him to say something about the manner in which he chose to greet Lois.

"For you," he said, presenting her with the bouquet.

"Oh Clark, they're lovely," she said. "I'll just go and put them in water."

Bruce looked at him as Lois turned to go in the house. He brushed flour off Clark's lapel.

"I heard Lois' news," he said. "She seems very happy."

"I'm very proud of her," Clark told his friend. "It is her dream."

He wasn't about to tell Bruce his own news. That was something he wanted to share with his wife, for now.

"Have you seen the rest of the family?" Clark asked.

"I stopped by to see Lex while I was in Smallville. He and Lana send their love. And baby Alex has grown so much in the last month."

"He has," Clark nodded. "We were there last week, just helping Martha and Jonathan with some of the crops. What were you doing in Smallville?"

"I was looking at investing in a vineyard. And I was checking up on Lionel's activities. Are you aware of his bullying tactics with other business owners along the railroad?"

Clark nodded again. "I heard he was trying to force them out."

"There are rumours that he is building a new facility in Smallville which may directly affect Lex's business."

"The farmers will deal only with Lex," Clark told him as Lois called them in to dinner. "Jonathan told me they like Lex's honest approach to business. Lionel will not succeed. And if he tries, he will have me to deal with."

"But doesn't Lionel know you're the Blur?" Lois asked.

"Yes, he does. It changes nothing."

"You are being careful though, aren't you?" Lois said as she sat down. Clark began to serve up dinner of roast mutton and fresh, steamed vegetables.

"I am," he said.

"I have heard that Lionel's new operation is a front for something far more sinister," Bruce commented, after grace was said. "Remember that young girl, Tina Greer?"

Clark did remember. When he had first come to Smallville, he had learned that some of the townspeople had been changed by coming into contact with the green meteor rock. Tina's family had moved to Smallville years after the meteor shower. The girl had been born with soft bone disease but she had fallen into a ravine at the age of eight, cutting her head on a sharp piece of meteor rock. Her brittle bones had been broken in several places from the fall but she had survived.

When Tina had been fifteen, they had learned she had the ability to change into anyone she wanted. She had been envious of Lana for her happy family and had tried everything to emulate Lana. After it had been discovered she had killed her own mother, Tina had been taken away and locked up in a mental asylum.

Clark had since learned that Tina had supposedly died.

"I thought she was dead," he told his friend.

"Apparently not. I believe she is in Lionel's new facility. Along with several others we believed were infected."

"What is Lionel doing?" Clark asked.

"I think he may be experimenting on them. To find out how to use their abilities."

Dinner was over and the conversation moved to the parlour. Clark was interested in what else Bruce had to say.

"I have been talking with Lex and Oliver," he said. "I believe it is time we all put our heads together to stop Lionel once and for all."

"I don't understand," Lois said, with a frown.

"Clark isn't the only one interested in helping others," Bruce said. "I have been doing so in Gotham, in my own capacity. As has Oliver."

Clark had heard rumours of a man dressed as a bat patrolling the streets of Gotham, and someone in Star City dressed in green and seen wielding a bow and arrow. Clark had known Oliver was skilled in archery but he had never connected the two. Until now.

"You're telling me you're Batman and Oliver is Green Arrow? Why did you not tell me this before?" he admonished his friend.

"It wasn't time," Bruce said. "But I believe it is now. If I know Lionel's plans, we will need to work together to find others with similar skills and abilities."

"What do you think Lionel plans to do?"

"Build an army."

Bruce left shortly after, with plans for the men to meet up to discuss the problem. Clark lay in bed that night talking it over with Lois.

"I think you should do it," she said. "If Lionel is that much of a threat, then this is something you cannot fight alone."

"I know. You're right, sweetheart."

Lois rolled over and looked at him.

"Clark, I get the feeling you were wanting to tell me something earlier. Before dinner."

"Perry called me into his office today," he said. "He promoted me. Now I'm a full reporter."

Lois threw her arms around him in delight.

"Oh Clark, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy. My book is being published and you got promoted."

He kissed her. It had truly been the best day.

Lois sat up and looked at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I know how we can celebrate," she said, undoing the ribbon of her nightgown.

"Really?" he said.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. Let's make a baby."

Clark pulled her nightgown off, then lifted her to straddle his waist.

"You read my mind, my darling," he said.


	26. The Dinner Party

Chapter Twenty-Six – The Dinner Party

Lois had always assumed she could handle any crisis. But then Clark had told her he had invited his editor-in-chief and his wife over for dinner. On the same night that Lana and Lex, as well as her parents had decided to come for dinner as well.

Fortunately, Clark had killed a couple of chickens at the farm and brought them home for her to cook. Unfortunately, Lois had never really mastered the art of plucking chickens all that well and by the time she had managed to pluck them both and put them in the oven she had an hour to go until the guests arrived.

The proofs for her first book had arrived and Lois had been itching to open them and see how the pages had turned out, but this was her first dinner party as Clark's wife and she wanted to make sure that she made a good impression.

But by the time she had started the chickens cooking, washed and chopped the vegetables, made the biscuits and tried to clean the house, she had worn herself down to a frazzle. And she had no time to make herself look beautiful for her loving husband, who deserved to come home to a clean house and a pretty wife.

Lois sank to the floor and cried her heart out, thinking she had let him down. And that was how Clark found her when he arrived home, his boss in tow.

"Lois? Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked.

Still sobbing, Lois looked up at him.

"I tried, Clark, really I did, but I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"The house is a mess and I … oh, you should not even look at me right now."

"Why should I not look at you?"

"You deserve to be married to someone who can cook and clean and be the perfect wife and I'm not. I'm not!"

Clark glanced up at his boss and Perry's wife, Alice, putting his arms around Lois.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get that pretty face washed."

He pulled her up gently, taking her into the bedroom.

"You should never have married me," Lois sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not like all those other wives. I can't cook and I'm a terrible housekeeper."

"Lois, you can too cook," he insisted. "And besides, I don't want a wife who does nothing but sit around the house all day. Sweetheart, I didn't marry you for any of those reasons."

Lois lifted her tear-stained face to look at him.

"You didn't?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "I married you for your heart and your soul and your fire. I fell in love with you because you were not like all those other women. And I adore you for your passion. And for everything you do."

"Oh, Clark," she said, sniffling.

He grabbed a washcloth and gently wiped her face, pinching her nose. She giggled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded, then stood up, her face resolute. "Time to face the dragon in his lair," she said, her lips tight.

When they rejoined the others, Martha and Jonathan had arrived and were already regaling the couple with stories from Lois' childhood. Lois was relieved to find Clark's boss was laughing heartily, while his wife looked over at her, smiling and nodding.

"Aunt Martha," Lois exclaimed, going over to hug the redhead.

"Hello sweetheart," Martha said, hugging her. "I was just telling Mr White about the New Year's party you went to where you and Clark met."

"Actually we did meet on Christmas Eve," Clark pointed out. "Only we never got around to introductions."

Martha smiled. "You did indeed," she answered. She turned back to Perry. "Anyway, I think Clark was fifteen and Lois was sixteen and there they were dancing in the hall, laughing themselves silly."

"My dancing has much improved since then," Clark told them.

Lois squeezed her husband's hand and went back to the kitchen to check on the roasting chickens and put the vegetables in to cook.

"Is there anything I can do to help, dear?" Mrs White asked, having followed her.

"Oh no," Lois said. "I am all right. But thank you, Mrs White."

"Oh please, call me Alice, dear. You know, my first dinner party when Perry and I married I was a terrible mess. I could not do a thing right. And I cried like a baby. I told Perry I was not cut out to be a wife."

"What did he say?"

"Something I will never forget. That no matter what, I would always be his wife. Because he didn't love me for the way I kept house, or for being the perfect hostess at a dinner party."

"That's what Clark told me."

"I can see how much he loves you," Alice nodded. "Just in those few moments of acquaintance, I could tell. The way he looks at you it is as if no one else exists but you. Perry used to look at me like that when we were younger."

Lois frowned. Didn't he look at her that way now?

"Don't get me wrong, Lois," Alice told her. "I know my husband loves me dearly, but he loves his work just as much. I find it difficult sometimes, sharing him with that newspaper." She studied Lois for a moment. "Perry tells me you are publishing a book."

"Yes, I am," Lois nodded.

"I admire you, Lois. You are not like other women who think only of shopping and gossiping about each other's lives. You know what you want and you are not afraid to pursue it."

"My parents encouraged us to be independent," she said.

"I can see that. I can also see that Clark supports you. When Perry started talking about Clark, he told me how much your husband talks about you to his colleagues. He is very proud of you."

"As I am of him," Lois told the older woman.

The sound of a baby crying brought the two women back out into the parlour to find Lex and Lana had arrived with baby Alex. Lois held out her arms for her nephew, who was now five months old. His hair had grown, still as dark as his mother's but in close-cropped curls. Lex had told her he'd had curls when he was younger.

"Hello baby," she crooned as Alex continued to cry. "Aww," she added, giving him a kiss.

Lana sat beside her as Lois rocked the infant.

"This is your first grandchild?" Perry was asking Jonathan, who nodded.

"Our daughter Chloe's boy is four months old."

"I understand you have four adopted daughters?" Alice asked.

"Yes indeed," Jonathan beamed. "And we are exceedingly proud of every one of our girls."

"As you should be," Perry agreed. "I hear they are all fine young women."

Lana and Lois smiled at the older man.

"Thank you, sir," Lana said simply.

Perry turned to Lex. "I would like to hear more about this business venture of yours, Mr Luthor," he said. "I hear tell your father is none too happy with your success."

"My father is only unhappy because no one in business in Smallville will deal with him," Lex answered. "And please, call me Lex."

The two men began a discussion on farming futures and the small town, which had already begun to grow in population. It would never be a mecca, but it was a thriving place for the farmers and small businesses.

Lois helped Lana put Alex to bed in the second bedroom and they both returned to the kitchen to begin serving dinner. All in all, Lois decided as she talked softly with Lana, the dinner party was not turning out so bad after all.

She had reason to revise that when Perry began to eat his chicken leg only to pull out a feather. Lois glanced at Clark with a guilty look. Her husband was chewing on his lower lip in a clear effort not to laugh. Perry's face was a picture as he looked at the feather, then he burst into laughter.

"Reminds me of that very first dinner party we threw, remember Alice?" he said, still chuckling.

"Oh, yes dear," Alice smiled, winking at Lois. "And there have been many more like that one since."

"Like you, my dear," he said, lifting her hand to kiss it. "They got better as the years went by."

The men retired to the porch after dinner; Perry to smoke a pipe and Lex and Jonathan to drink a glass of port. Clark stayed inside to help clear up the dishes. Lois smiled at her husband as she stood up to gather some of the dinnerware from the table. Suddenly, she turned pale and looked as if she was going to faint.

Clark quickly put down the plates he'd picked up and went to her side.

"Lois?"

She looked up at him. "Clark? Oh, I just felt a little dizzy for a moment there."

"Perhaps you should sit down, my love. Let me do this. You cooked dinner. It will be my pleasure to take care of the dishes."

He led her over to the armchair in the parlour and made her sit, then asked Alice to sit with her.

Alice winked at Lois just as Clark turned to return to the dining room.

"This one's definitely a keeper, Lois," she told her.

Clark couldn't help worrying as he worked with Lana and Martha to clean the kitchen. Lois was strong. She had never fainted before. Even when she had been struck down with a cold a month before. She had been sneezing constantly and complaining of aches and pains, but she had never complained of dizziness.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Martha said soothingly. "I am sure Lois is fine."

"Still, I don't want her getting sick," he said.

"You worry too much," Lana told him. "But then, so does Lex."

There was a call for help and Clark cocked his head, listening. Martha and Lana immediately recognized his expression.

"Go," Lana whispered. "We will explain to Mr and Mrs White."

By the time Clark returned home it was dark and the house was quiet. Lex and Lana were staying in town in the house Oliver had purchased when he and Chloe had moved back to Metropolis for the last few months of Chloe's confinement.

Martha and Jonathan were sleeping in the second bedroom. Clark checked on them before he went to bed, pleased to see the older couple curled up comfortably together.

He quietly moved through the house, checking everything was secure, then went into the bedroom, undressing quickly and getting into bed. Lois immediately rolled over onto her side and curled her arm around his waist.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping," she said. "I wanted to wait for you. Was everything all right?"

"There was a fire in a house a few miles from here. I saved the occupants but I could not save the house. When I set off to return home, a young woman was attacked in the street by a young hoodlum."

"But she's all right now?" Lois asked sleepily.

"Yes," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I am fine," she assured him. "Really. I probably just stood up too fast. Please don't worry about me."

"I like worrying about you," he answered. "I love you."

"And I love you." She was quiet for a moment. Clark could tell she had something on her mind.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I was talking with Alice this evening. She was talking about Perry and how she sometimes has to share him with the newspaper. That sometimes his job is more important than his family."

"And you are wondering if that will be the same for us?"

"I do have to share you with your Blur duties," Lois said softly.

"Yes, but to me you are far more important than anything I can do as the Blur. Remember when I had the red Kryptonite?"

He felt Lois nod her head against him. He had behaved badly that day.

"Lois, at first, I loved the feeling of power. It was … intoxicating. I liked the feeling of being able to do what I want, without thought for the consequences of my actions. Without conscience. When I came to the farm you were the only thing I wanted. I cared little for Lex, or even your parents. But the one thing that stopped me was the fear in your eyes. And I knew that no matter how powerful I felt, nothing could ever replace the power of your love for me. And my greatest fear that day was that you could never love me again after what I had done."

"I never stopped loving you," she said. "I was afraid, but I knew somehow that it wasn't you. Not the real you."

"I know," he answered. "And that is why I need you in my life, Lois. No matter what I do as the Blur, I will always need you to remind me of what happens when I get out of control. Or when I start to think I am better than anyone. No matter how powerful I am, I do not have the right to consider myself above everyone. It's because of you that I go out every day to help people. To do what's right for them. And I could not do that without your love and support."

Unlike the man who called himself his father, Clark thought. All Lionel wanted was power, and he had done his utmost to try to gain it. In every way possible. Clark had decided long ago that he would never be like Lionel. And he counted his blessings every day that he had his wife by his side.


	27. The Family

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Family.

All Lois could think of as she fought back the waves of nausea was, thank goodness Clark had already gone to work. She loved him but he worried far too much, and after the dizzy turn she had had the evening before, she knew he would worry himself sick. Not that he ever got sick, she reasoned.

She had barely stumbled out of bed when the contents of her stomach decided to announce their presence on the bedroom rug.

"Oh dear," she said to herself. She had just cleaned that the day before yesterday. Or rather Clark had, by taking it outside to beat the dust out of it.

Lois went out to the kitchen in her nightgown to fill a glass with water from the pump, hoping that would help ease the nausea. That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up with the concerned faces of her parents looming over her.

Lois tried to get up, but Martha gently eased her back down.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing a shaky hand over her forehead.

"Well, it seems you fainted dear."

Lois frowned. "No, that is not possible. I don't swoon like a …"

"I have my suspicions, sweetheart, but I think we should get you to the doctor."

Lois again tried to get up. "No, I am not sick," she insisted, worried they would go to the Planet and fetch Clark.

"Sweetheart, you fainted, and if I am not mistaken, you have also been sick. Is that not true?"

Lois pursed her lips stubbornly. "I am fine," she said. "I see no need to go to the doctor."

"Lois, sweetheart, Martha's right. You will need to see a doctor."

"No!"

"It's either that or I fetch Clark from work."

Lois scowled. She hated it when Jonathan turned the tables on her. And if that didn't make matters worse, Lana and Lex chose that moment to step in.

"Is everything all right?" Lex asked when Lana gasped. He immediately handed his son over to his wife and knelt down by Lois' side. "Are you ill?"

"Why does everyone keep doing that? I am fine!"

"You are not fine," Jonathan told her.

Lex looked at his father-in-law. "The doctor who treated Lana lives near here. I'll fetch him."

Lois huffed. It seemed she was being given no choice in the matter. She was not sick, she told herself. She did not feel sick. Not like when she'd had the bad cold.

She resented being made to stay lying down, but realized her parents were only trying to do what was best for her. Lana was busy trying to soothe a crying Alex and Lex had gone to fetch the doctor.

All she needed now was for Clark to come home unexpectedly.

"Lois?"

Great, she thought, rolling her eyes heavenward. Fate, it seemed, had an odd sense of humour.

Clark's tone was panicked as he sank down beside her.

"Lois. I couldn't help but hear you were in distress. Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Clark, I am fine. Really. I just swooned."

"You swooned?"

She wasn't going to tell him the other part. But Martha, it seemed, had other ideas.

"Clark, sweetheart, why don't you let Lois rest for a bit and come into the kitchen for a moment."

Lois could not hear what was being said as Clark followed the older couple out. But when they returned, Clark's expression had changed. He seemed … happy.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

Jonathan gently clapped a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Son, I think you should wait until the doctor sees her. Just to be certain."

Clark looked at Jonathan. "You think so?"

The older couple both nodded their heads. Lois continued to frown at her husband.

"I want to know now," she said, looking petulant.

"Lois," Clark said gently, "I think they're right. I could try to see for myself, but I don't really know what I'm looking for."

"I don't want to wait," she pouted.

Clark was adamant they wait for the doctor to come, but it turned out they did not have very long to wait at all. Lex returned shortly after with Doctor Emil Hamilton. He insisted Lois be examined in the privacy of her bedroom, although Lois knew Clark would be listening in anyway.

Emil put down his bag as Lois lay down. He performed a cursory examination of her stomach.

"How long have you been feeling unwell?"

"I'm not unwell," she insisted. "I was just sick this morning. And yesterday. And the day before."

"Hmm. Has there been anything else? Mrs Kent mentioned you swooned?"

"It's the heat. It's been unseasonably warm."

Well, that was a lie, and she knew that.

"Mrs Luthor, how long has it been since your last bleed?"

It had been at least two months. Lois' eyes widened as she began to understand. "Oh my! Am I …"

"I would need to do some tests to confirm it," he said. "But yes, I think you are."

Despite the nausea making her stomach turn over, Lois was excited. No wonder Clark had been so happy. Of course Martha and Jonathan had known. Having seen Lana go through it.

She answered all the doctor's questions and gave him all he needed for his tests.

"Now I expect you to rest for the next few months. At least until the sickness settles. If my calculations are correct Mrs Luthor, you will be welcoming new life into the world in about seven and a half months. But my tests will confirm everything."

She was going to have a baby! As Dr Hamilton let himself out, promising to send the results of the tests as soon as he had completed them, Clark came in, his eyes dancing.

"Oh, Clark!" she cried joyfully.

"I know. It's wonderful news, Lois."

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Clark."

"I love you, Lois." He put a gentle hand on her stomach and Lois immediately began to feel the warmth of his flesh seeping through her nightgown.

Clark realized that Lois was having a difficult time as the months went on. While Dr Hamilton had told them the sickness was merely a symptom, Lois lost her appetite and could barely keep anything down. Clark wanted to stay with her, but she insisted he go to work.

Martha decided to move in to help Lois as the pregnancy progressed. Around the fourth month, Lois not only got her appetite back, but she was also often ravenous. And she seemed to have boundless energy, attacking the writing of her next book with gusto. Her first volume was already doing well and Martha reported that many of the people she had met in town were offering their congratulations.

Of course, there were the naysayers as well, who thought that Lois was better suited to being a housewife than a writer, but Clark often told his wife that it was envy that prompted those remarks and she should just not listen.

One evening he returned home after patrol to find Lois waiting for him.

"Sweetheart, it's late," he said. "You should be in bed."

"Oh, Clark. I couldn't sleep," she said. For some reason she seemed very excited. She came over to sit in his lap and he put his arms around her. She took his hand and laid it on her rounded belly. She was five months along and seemed bigger than even Lana had been.

Clark felt something push against his hand and he looked up at his wife.

"Is that?"

She nodded. "I felt him move today and I could not wait for you to feel it too. Clark, that's our baby in there."

Clark was tempted to look inside her, but he had no idea what it would do to the baby. As he felt her belly ripple again with the movement, he decided this would be enough.

Lois wanted to kill her sisters. Especially when they had told her the last two months would be easy. This was not easy at all. She felt cumbersome and clumsy and she could not wait until the due date so she could at least see her feet. Lois' belly had swollen so much she couldn't even bend over, let alone see past the enormous mound.

She was sure Clark was worrying about her. He seemed to think she was unnaturally big. Of course, she told him grumpily, the fact that the baby was half an alien might actually have something to do with that. She knew it was not Clark's fault for being Kryptonian. But she felt fat and unattractive and she was sure that Clark was losing interest in her.

He kept insisting that he still found her beautiful. Or even more beautiful now that she was carrying his child. But why didn't she believe him? Especially when he was spending much of his time out on his Blur duties.

"Sweetheart, you know why I have to do this," he said gently. "Lionel has stepped up his activities with the meteor infected. And since he also brought in Lucas, between the two of them they are creating a lot of problems for me."

"That's all right, I understand," she said. "I wouldn't want to be with me either."

"Lois, darling Lois, you are being silly and irrational. I know this is uncomfortable for you, but it won't be for much longer."

"How would you know?" she growled, pitching a pillow at him, which he caught with a grin. "You're the invulnerable alien."

"I am not listening to this," he told her. "And I do not think you are fat and unattractive," he added, pre-empting her next protest. "You are beautiful to me. You will always be beautiful to me, and not just because you're having my child."

He cocked his head, listening. "I have to go," he said.

Lois poked her tongue out as he left. "That is so not fair," she yelled after him.

Stupid Lionel and stupid Lucas. Why couldn't the both of them just go to Gotham or somewhere and bother Bruce?

Six months earlier, Lionel had announced he was bringing Lucas into the family business. He'd publicly declared how proud he was of both Lex and Clark for choosing their own way in life, but he'd needed an heir. Someone he could pass on his legacy to. Lois had snorted in derision. Lionel had conveniently forgotten he had a young daughter. But, of course, a daughter could not inherit.

Since Lionel had begun teaching Lucas, the new scion had outdone himself in immoral acts, trying once again to get a foothold in Smallville. He'd begun investing in a business similar to Lex's in an effort, or so Clark and Lex thought, to try and undermine Lex's own efforts. But the farmers clearly knew which side their bread was buttered on and they had chosen to stick with Lex. Lucas had been furious, of course, even resorting to attempts at blackmail, but Clark had quickly put a stop to it as the Blur, forcing Lucas to retreat.

Clark had begun building a new society of superheroes with Bruce and Oliver working by his side, helping to track down others like them. So far they had found a young man who could swim like a fish and breathe underwater, a boy who could run even faster than Clark and a young woman who could scream at a frequency that could shatter any metal.

Lois didn't begrudge her husband his duties as the Blur. Most of the time. But as the time for the baby to come approached, she was less inclined to be supportive. She needed him.

Martha and Jonathan had offered to let Lois stay with them at the farm as she went into her confinement. But Lois wanted to be in her own home. It was decided that Martha would once again stay in the second bedroom until Lois' time had come. Clark was more than agreeable.

Lately Lois had been unwilling to let him out of her sight. Even to go to work. Clark had been puzzled at her clinginess until she confessed she was terrified of the birth.

He had advised both Oliver and Bruce that he needed to be close to Lois. Given that the baby was half-alien, he wanted to be sure that nothing would go wrong. And he wanted to assuage his wife's fears. If he was honest with himself, he had his own fears to deal with, despite his birth father's assurances that Lois was strong and she would come through the birth with no problems.

It was a warm early summer's day when he returned to work at the Daily Planet, after having been out interviewing for a story. Jimmy caught him on his way to his office.

"Clark, you better get home."

Clark frowned at him. "Is it Lois?"

Jimmy nodded. "Martha sent word an hour ago, but we couldn't find you."

"Thanks Jimmy." He turned to run back out to the street, then paused. "Oh, how is Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy had announced to the family that she and Jimmy were expecting their first child some time around Christmas. To add to the family celebrations, a few weeks after, Lana and Lex had announced they were going to have their second child.

"Oh, she's great," Jimmy smiled. "Of course, it's early days yet."

Clark grinned, listening to Jimmy's chatter with only half his hearing. His other half was focused on Lois, who sounded as if she was cursing the ground he walked on.

"Lois?" Jimmy asked with a grin, knowing exactly what Clark was doing.

"I'll be fortunate if she ever lets me in our bed again," Clark replied, chuckling. "I better go so she can curse me to my face."

"Good luck," Jimmy called after him. "I'll tell Perry where you are."

Clark was not allowed in the bedroom once he returned home. Lex and Jonathan sat him down, keeping him busy with a game of cards. When he heard Lois screaming in pain, he got up, only for Lex to push him gently down again.

"Clark, you can't go in there," he said.

"But she's in pain," he protested.

"I know. I know. Lana told me having Alex was just as painful. If they need you, they will ask for you. I promise."

Clark subsided, knowing his brother was right.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Lex."

"You were there for me when Alex was born," Lex smiled. "How could I not?"

Clark smiled at his brother. "Promise me we will always be there for each other," he said.

"Consider it done," Lex answered.

Lex and Jonathan were dozing in the armchairs several hours later. The sun was just coming up but Clark had not slept all night. Finally, Lana and Chloe appeared, pulling him up.

"Close your eyes," Lana instructed.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," Chloe told him, her tone full of glee.

Clark did as he was told, letting himself be led blind through the house. He didn't question when he was ordered to hold out his arms. A small bundle was placed in them.

"You can open them now," Lana giggled.

Clark opened his eyes and looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations, Clark," Martha smiled from where she was standing by the bed. "You have a daughter."

"And a son," Chloe laughed. "Whoops, don't drop him."

For Clark had done nearly that in his shock and surprise.

"T-t-twins?" he stuttered.

Lois smiled wearily from the bed. "Twins," she answered. She took the pink bundle from Martha's arms and held the baby girl.

Martha and the two younger women went out, leaving them alone. Clark approached the bed cautiously.

"How are you, my darling?" he asked.

"So happy," she answered, looking down at the little hand clutching her finger.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked, staring down in wonder at the little boy in his arms. He was so tiny. The baby opened his eyes and squeaked, blinking up at him.

"I want to name her Lara," she said. "After your birth mother."

"Then let's name this one Jon," he suggested. "After Jonathan."

Lois smiled. "I think he'd like that."


	28. Epilogue

EPILOGUE – TEN YEARS LATER

Alexander was chasing his sister Lily around on the sand, teasing her with a lizard he had picked up. Lily squealed.

"Alex," his mother called. "Don't tease your sister."

"Yes Mama," he said, scowling at the little redhead. Lana sighed and shook her head, shading her eyes underneath the brim of her sunhat.

"He so takes after his father," she complained.

"What are you suggesting, my dear?" Lex asked, relaxing beside her on the blanket.

Lois laughed, nursing the baby on her lap. Ella was six months old, with curly hair as dark as her father's and an angelic face.

"Mama, Mama, look at me," Lara called in glee. She was floating above the water, showing off for her cousins.

"Lara, what has your father told you about showing off your powers?"

"Ummm, don't?" Lara said, giggling as her Uncle Oliver scooped her up in his arms. She might be ten and almost as strong as her brother, but she still loved riding on her uncle's shoulders.

Lucy and Jimmy's daughter, Chloe, was playing happily at the lake's edge, while Jon was building a fort with his cousin Conner.

Five year old Sam, Clark and Lois' youngest son, was lying contentedly in his grandfather's lap, listening to a story, while sweet Beth, Chloe's youngest was happily singing along with her grandmother to some silly song Martha had invented.

Chloe, meanwhile, was snoozing in the sun. Or at least she was until her husband dumped a still giggling Lara on the blanket.

"Ollie!" Chloe complained. "I was sleeping."

Lara crawled over to her aunt and did her best to placate her.

Even Bruce had come to visit on this special day, along with his wife, Selina. The couple had no children, but had contented themselves with a menagerie of pets. Selina, it seemed had a fondness for cats.

There was a whoosh and a thump and Lois realized Clark had arrived. He had revealed himself to the world five years ago as Superman and the people had welcomed him. He still managed to keep his identity as Clark Luthor a secret. Even Lucas did not know Superman's real identity, which had Lois wondering why Lionel had never told his son the truth. But those answers had died with Lionel, who had been struck down with a fatal heart attack four years earlier.

Lucas was still Clark's biggest and most dangerous enemy, but Clark had managed to foil every one of his schemes thus far and Lois never doubted that he would always succeed.

Her husband came to sit next to her.

"You almost missed it," she said, pouting a little.

Clark kissed his wife on the nose, grinning fondly down at her.

"I could never miss my children's birthday," he said.

Lara spotted her father and ran to him for a hug.

"Papa, Papa, guess what?"

"What am I guessing, Lara?"

"I can fly, Papa," she said gleefully.

"I bet you can," he said, scooping her up and raising her high in the air.

Lois watched her husband and daughter play, then looked around at her family. Lex and Lana were chatting happily, teasing each other. Lucy and Jimmy were curled together on another blanket, playing with their infant son, Henry and Oliver and Chloe were feeding each other, oblivious to everything around them. The children were all playing happily together.

Clark set Lara down and she went off to play with her brothers and cousins.

And for just a moment, Lois thought she could see Sam and Ella Lane's happy faces smiling down at her.

Snuggling contentedly up to her husband, who was making faces at the baby in her lap, Lois began to doze lightly.

THE END


End file.
